


Be Alright

by Faith444



Series: Faith's Fast and The Furious Story [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Street Racing, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 63,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith444/pseuds/Faith444
Summary: Faith Lehane never became a slayer but moved to L.A. a little over a year ago with her former boyfriend. He started her obsession with cars and streetracing. Another boyfriend got her a fake ID, a driver’s license and a car when she turned 15. Faith never had a home of her own and moved from boyfriend to boyfriend, stayed at friends places or lived in  her car. She quickly learned how to use her body to get what she wanted.She gradually meets Dominic, who is just recently out of jail, and his crew (Vince, Jason and Rodrigo) and slowly gets integrated in to the family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story started in 2015 when me and a friend of mine started a texting conversation between Faith and Judy (the unofficial adopted sister of Dom and Mia). This soon led to texting between all the other characters as well. To explain certain feelings or events a bit better I started writing some loose chapters to fill the blanks. This series is a collection of them. Also, the text will be used later on in the story. But the first story is just a little background information ;)
> 
> The story takes place before the first fast and the furious movie and before Faith would have been in BtVS. I tried to work the timelines as best as I could.
> 
> They are in their teen years. Faith is 15 at the start of the story. Dom and Vince are 19.  
Letty wasn't around yet. The other guys in Dom's crew are Jason, a goofy tall blonde teen and Rodrigo, a short Colombian with a temper. Jason and Rodrigo knew each other from high school and moved to L.A. together.  
Judy, a girl from down the streets is best friends with Mia and she spends a lot of time at the Toretto house.
> 
> The characters may be OOC because it just started to live it's own live.  
Also....most characters don't belong to me. There are just a few I can take credit for: Jason, Brandon, Rodrigo.  
And thanks to my friend we have Judy and Chris

**Chapter (11-1996)**  
She glanced to the cars that were quickly coming in. The rumble from the engines was drowned out by the sounds of various sound systems with which people had enhanced their cars. Faith leaned back on the hood of her Volkswagen. The warmth of the engine spreading along her legs and ass. She considered standing up, but felt way too relaxed where she was right now.

She waited as the four cars drove by, admiring the picture perfectness of the machines, as they made their way to the center of the gathering. Goosebumps tickling her warmed up skin. A smile on her lips. This was what she had been waiting for. What everyone had been waiting for. Tonight Dominic Toretto would let his car loose. The crème de la crème of the racing scene would show his neat little trick and beat his opponent. Faith really admired the ballsy guy who was going to be his opponent.

Dominic and his friends stepped out of the cars, they dominated the scene. Everyone was their friend, or at least they pretended to be. Faith kept her distance, she wanted to race, but Toretto was out of her league. Maybe one of the other guys, Vince or Jason. She had seen both of them race before and although they were good, they weren’t anything like the man who was in charge of them. If she just practiced a little more, maybe she would have a shot, maybe they would underestimate her because of her being a girl. Guys were still under the impression that it was a man’s world, girls couldn’t be considered good. She smiled, that was where she would take her advantage. The brunette looked around. The people here didn’t know her that well. Sure, she had been to a few races, run two or three on slow nights, but never big things, not around a lot of people. Not like a few months ago at the other side of the town…

She had a reputation, a good one. She was one of the notables, one of the few girls who was at the race not just to admire the guys, shake her ass for the first and best racer around, she knew what she was doing as she sat behind the wheel of a car. Faith loved the in control feeling of the way she could stir the car around the asphalt. The rush of breaking the speed limits time and again. The hours she spend improving her little maroon colored VW Corrado SLC. Being with Kenny had messed things up. He didn’t want her racing, he’d much rather seen her in the streets, trying to work his business for him. She didn’t really mind, he gave her part of the profit, which she used on her car. At least when she was sober enough to work on her car. Being with the drummer had made her eyes open to the wide range of chemicals the city had to offer, though it being illegal as fuck. But whenever did the law stop people from doing illegal things?

Johhny Tran made his way over to Dominic and they talked a bit. Apparently the Asian sucker would take up against the bald Caucasian. This was promising to be an interesting race. As far as she knew Tran had a reputation of his own. She hadn’t actually seen him in action but the way people diverged meant he was something.

Faith stayed in the back as the guys readied themselves for the race. She wasn’t feeling very chatty tonight. Her eyes glided over the fourth henchman of Toretto, the smallest of them. He seemed agitated as the race was nearing the starts. The tall blonde guy, Jason, punched his shoulder in a friendly gesture but he seemed to end up with a snarl from the smaller man. He looked around and his eyes briefly crossed with Faith’s. Rodrigo, as his name suddenly popped back up in her mind, made his way over to his own car and got in. the guy started the engine and drove his car in the opposite direction of where the race was about to start. Faith watched him disappear, wondering what that was about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter (11-1996)**

Dominic pulled up in front of his house and got out of his car. Vince and Jason parked behind him.

“Where did Rod go?” He directed the question at Jason.

“I don’t know where he went.”

“He’ll turn up again.” Vince shrugged.

Dominic nodded before he made his way over to his home. Other cars parked in front of the house too, the owners making their way over to the after party which was taking place at Dom’s.

The house was dark as they entered so Dom flicked on the light switch. “I’m going to check on Mia.”

“Sure, we’ll handle things here.” Vince said as he walked over to the stereo and turned it on.

Jason made his way around the house flicking on the other lights. People slowly started to fill the place as Dominic made his way upstairs. When he stood in front of his younger sisters door he hesitated a second before opening it. Maybe the music from downstairs would wake her up if he opened the door but his big brother instinct told him to check if she was alright. His eyes had to adjust to the dark of the room but when they did he noticed his sister sleeping soundly in her bed. Beside her was a matrass on the ground in which another girl was sleeping. He should have known Judy was here, it was weekend after all, her mother was probably working extra shifts again. Dom carefully closed the door behind him, being reassured that they were okay, and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Vince grabbed two beers and handed one of them to Jason.

“Thanks man.” The tall blond teen took a gulp from his bottle.

“So why do you need the days off Monday and Tuesday?” Vince asked, taking a sip of his own beer.

“My parents want me to babysit my sister. They are leaving for a few days.”

Vince smirked. “I thought you were going to do something nice. Now I feel sorry for you.”

Jason shrugged. “It’s not that bad, I like my little sister.”

“I thought you hated her?”

“That’s the older one. The little one is okay, she is just 14 months, she can’t be a bitch just yet.”

Vince laughed. “You’re gonna practice for when you have your own kids.”

Jason stomped him. “Dude! Don’t say things like that.”

“You’re going to be a great daddy Jason.” Vincent mocked.

“What are you guys laughing about?” Both men looked around to the newcomer in their conversation.

“Rod, were where you?” Vince asked the short, dark haired guy.

“None of your business.” He looked around. “Where is my beer?”

“For the record, none of them is officially yours, but the fridge is stocked with Corona, so take your pick.” Vince said.

“Whatever.” Rodrigo walked away from them.

“He’s acting weird.” Jason stated.

“Weird is his M.O., I wouldn’t be too worried about it.”

* * *

Corona in his hand, Rodrigo made his way out to the porch. It was too crowded inside, too warm. He was pissed at Jason. Because the guy wanted a few days off next week, Rod had to work more hours. Hours in which he had already made plans. Now he needed to change those and that got people pissed off at him. Rodrigo took a big gulp from his beer and found it empty way faster than he liked. He shook the bottle to confirm it really was empty before he tossed it over the balustrade. He hated when things didn’t go his way.

The sweet smell of weed drifted on the air and reached his nostrils. Rodrigo looked around to see the origins of it. He spotted a dark haired girl sitting a few feet further down the porch, inhaling the smoke of the joint between her lips. The Colombian guy made his way over to her. “Is this a private party?”

The girl pulled the joint from between her lips and held it up to him.

Rodrigo sat down beside her and accepted the offer. He took a long drag, inhaling it deep. It had been a while since he had a good smoke. He handed it back to her and studied her. “I’ve seen you at the race.” It hung somewhere between a question and a statement, not sure if he was right.

“Could be.” She replied nonchalantly.

“You like to watch the races?”

“It’s okay,”

“Into the racing or the racers?”

The girl turned her head and looked at him, her eyes narrowed. “Can’t it be both?”

He was captivated by the self-assured smirk on her lips. “Usually not no.” Rodrigo said with a smooth smile.

“Consider me the exception than.” She took another drag and puffed out the smoke in the dark night air. The white puff disappearing slowly in the slow breeze.

“What’s your name?” Rodrigo asked curious.

She took her time answering, like she considered if he was worth telling it to him. “I’m Faith.”

“Nice to meet you Faith. I’m Rodrigo.”

“I know.”

“What you’re driving?”

The girl nodded to the maroon car parked down the street.

Rodrigo snorted, unimpressed by the little VW.

Faith took the joint back from the man and stood up. “I’ll see you around.” She didn’t look back as she made her way over to her car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter (29-11-1996) **

Jason put his key in the lock, turned it around and opened the door. The place was quiet, he knew Rodrigo was at work this morning. The young man looked around the place and noticed nothing much had changed since he left.

“Hey.”

Jason almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice next to him. He quickly turned around and recognized the dark haired girl who came walking up to him as Rodrigo’s current girlfriend. He had seen her a couple of times at the races. The girl came to stand right in front of him. She was dressed in loose shorts and a tight black tank top which accentuated her bosom and made it all too clear that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

The brunette placed a hand on her hip and tilted it. “Like what you see?”

Jason felt a blush creep to his cheeks and quickly he looked at her face. A smirk was plastered on the girls lips. Jason answered it with a cheeky smile and crossed his arms. “Yes, actually I do.”

“Well, good. Show is over now.” The girl crossed her arms over her chest too. “Otherwise I’m charging you by the minute.”

“You came up to me, rubbing it in my face.” He said a little offended.

“Sure I did.” She said mocking. “You came in here unannounced and uninvited.”

“I have a key.” Jason hold it up for her to see.

“That’s not an invitation. You don’t live here…anymore I guess.” Adding the last part a bit hesitant.

“Indeed I don’t. I just came to pick up some of my remaining items.”

“Okay. Can you now move, you are blocking the way to the kitchen and I’m thirsty.”

“Sorry.” Jason mumbled while he quickly stepped aside. Noticing the empty glass in her hand made him realize that she had been on her way there all along. His eyes wandered down her body again. She had a nice ass which was barely covered by the short she was wearing. Rodrigo had a fine taste of woman, at least for the looks, Jason wondered how long this one would last.

“Want something to drink?” The girl rummaged through the cabinets.

Jason quickly looked up again but she hadn’t noticed him staring at her backside. “Sure, some coke?” He was handed a glass before she walked to the couch and sat down at it, watching him expectantly. He walked over towards her and went to sit on the other side of the couch. The girl had folded her legs underneath her and faced him.

“So you two have been friends for long?”

“Yeah, pretty long.” He gave it some thought. “Since high school actually.”

“Which means?”

Jason gave her a questioning look.

“How many years.” She demanded.

“O,” Jason counted the years in his head. “5 years or so. You?”

“5 weeks.” She said with a smug smile. “Met him at a club.”

He nodded. “I’ve seen you around at the races right?”

The girl shrugged. “Could be.” She took a sip.

“My name is Jason.” He said while he put out his hand to her for a formal introduction.

She looked at his hand a little while but didn’t take it. “I know. I’ve seen you before.” She said while she looked up at him again.

Jason pulled his hand back awkwardly and scratched his head.

“Weren’t you going to get your things?” The brunette swirled her glass around in her hand while she looked at him.

Jason felt awkward. She had sort off invited him to sit with her and now she practically told him to hurry up and leave. Rude much. He decided not to argue, he stood up from the couch.

“Name is Faith.”

Jason turned back around and saw a grin on her face. He snorted and started to pack his things.

* * *

“This yours too?” Faith asked looking at the blonde guy while she hold up a VHS case. He was more than a head taller than she was. His skin was nicely tanned and his hair was put up in a seemingly messy order of spikes. He was pretty cute to look at. Somehow Faith had started to help him collect his belongings when he had looked a little lost at the 3 boxes he had brought and the amount of his items that had seemed to still be stuck in Rodrigo’s apartment.

“Yes, that’s mine too. Put them in the box with the others.”

The box was almost full, only with VHS cases, fake and original, and there were still more where they came from. Most of them where from Jason, only a few were owned by Rodrigo. The green eyed, blond haired boy had built up a nice collection for himself. Faith recognized some of the titles but the larger part didn’t ring any bells with her.

“Why did you move?”

“I needed some space for myself.”

Faith waited for more to come but when it seemed that he wasn’t going to tell more she continued in her search of video’s. She decided to place them all on one big pile and he could go through them to see what was his and what wasn’t. She read some titles until she came upon one which she needed to read twice to make sure she wasn’t wrong. “The Boobyguard…Serious Jason?” She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised and a grin on her face.

He walked over towards her and ripped the case out of her hands. “It’s not what you think!”

Faith noticed his cheeks gain a little color. “It’s not porn?” She said smiling, noticing his face turn a little more red. “Hey, whatever razzles your berries.”

“I’ll clean out this closet.” Jason wrung himself between Faith and the closet.

He was definitely hiding some more of these in there. She really didn’t understand what men found arousing about porn movies. She had seen a couple, Kyle had been a big fan of them, but really, it didn’t do much for her. Faith walked over towards the coffee table and reached for the bag of sour belts. She put one in her mouth, enjoying the tingling feeling of the sour sugar on her palate. “You want one too?” Faith asked with her mouth full as she turned around and hold out the bag for Jason.

“No, thank you.”

Faith shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She put the bag down again and watched Jason sort out the video’s.

* * *

“That was the last. Most of them belong to Rodrigo.” When Jason didn’t get any response he looked up to find the living room empty. “Faith?” He waited for an answer but she seemed to have disappeared. He stood up and checked the other rooms. Rodrigo’s bedroom was empty. He knocked on the closed door of his former bedroom and opened it. Standing in the doorway he noticed that this room was empty too. Very empty…too empty. It seemed that nothing had been done with the room ever since he left. If he closed his eyes he could see all his old stuff back on the place where it once stood. He had lived here several years with his best friend. But the last few months it had become more and more clear that they had slowly grown apart over the years. He didn’t know which one of them had changed the most. It was just time for Jason to have his own place, also for the sake of preserving their friendship.

“What ya doin’?”

Jason jumped backwards against the door. “Geez! You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” He scolded. “Where were you?” He sounded more angry then he intended.

"I was just taking a shower.” Faith said defensive.

He could have just figured that out himself if he had just taken the time to give her a closer look. Her hair was wet and she had changed clothes, now wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

“I thought I give you some time alone with your porn.” She had a defiant smile on her face.

"Too bad, I hoped you would join me.” He decided to see how she would react if he teased her back a little.

A broad smile lit up her face. “Ah shit, did I miss out on that!”

“Yeah too bad for you Hot Stuff, they’re all boxed up now.” He said sounding fake sympathetic.

“Hmm, I’ll take a raincheck on it then.”

They burst out laughing.

“I’d better put the boxes in the car.” Jason said as he picked up the box closest to him.

“So, how many times do you think we need to drive from here to your house?”

“I think 3 or 4 times will be enough.” Jason stopped on his way out. “Wait…we?”

“Sure, I don’t have anything better to do.” Faith picked up one of the other boxes and walked up to him. “Besides, I wanna see your new place.”

“Erm…okay…don’t expect much of it.”

* * *

“I thought you said you needed space?” Faith said when she followed Jason into his trailer.

“I said not to expect too much of it.”

“You’re a very outdoorsy type then?” The brunette asked as she looked around. “Where are you gonna stack all your stuff?” Faith put down the box on his bed. “I think you’d better get rid of that porn to save some space.” She said teasing.

He shrugged and looked at her. “At least it’s my ‘none space’.” He replied, ignoring her latest remark.

Faith averted her eyes when she softly responded. “Yeah, you’re right about that.” She turned around and walked outside.

Jason stared at her retreating form. Did he say something wrong? He figured she would make a smartass remark on that. He really couldn’t figure her out. He reached for the boxes they emptied and followed the brunette outside.

“Thank you for helping.” He said when he stood next to her by his car.

Faith look up at him with a broad smile on her face. “Don’t thank me yet, we’re not done. I think I spotted an extra box in your trailer. I’ll go get it.” She moved away from him.

“Sure. I think there is one or two extra under my bed as well. I didn’t know I needed them.” Jason called after her. He was relieved that she apparently wasn’t upset with him.

* * *

“You almost done?” Faith asked as she put another sour belt in her mouth.

“Just a few more things.” Putting away some glasses in his cupboard Jason turned towards her. “Why?”

“So we can start watching a movie.” Faith was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“You want to take in that raincheck already?” He asked grinning.

Faith punched his shoulder. “I figured you like movies.” She shrugged. “Might as well watch one.”

“Erm, sure…as long as it’s no porn.” He added warningly.

“Glad we’re on the same page there.” She kicked off her shoes and turned on the television. She put his pillows up against the side of the trailer and sat back against them. “You pick one.”

“Why me? You wanted to watch.”

“I don’t know most of them, you do. Just pick something you feel like watching and I’ll just go along.”

“Okay. Just let me put these last things away and then I’m all yours.”

Faith grinned. “You would want that wouldn’t you?”

“Sure thing Baby.” Jason said laughing along with her. “You want something to drink?”

“Just some water is fine.”

“Boring.” Jason took out two glasses, filled one with water and one with some juice.

“Like that is any more interesting.” Faith said pointing at his glass.

“Beats water. Besides, I still need to bring you home, so I can’t go all overboard.” Jason handed over the two glasses to her and went through his movie collection. “The Shawshank Redemption?”

“I have absolutely no clue what that’s about.”

“Prison movie. But a very good one.”

“Okay, sure. Just put it on.”

Jason opened the box and put the VHS in the player. He climbed on the bed and adjusted the T.V. a little so they both had a good view on it. He crawled to the far end of the bed to close the curtains and sat himself down next to Faith. Jason pushed the play button on the remote control before he accepted his drink from the quirky girl besides him. The moment the first frames came on they were lost in the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter (29-11-1996) **

Faith looked up when she heard the front door being unlocked. “Hey babe.” The slim brunette stood up and walked over towards her boyfriend who just came home.

“Hola, mi tigre.” Rodrigo wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist and pulled her closer.

Faith locked her arms around his neck and purred in his ear, “I missed you.” She felt his hand travel down over her ass and squeeze it.

“Well, I’m here now.” He placed a kiss on her lips. “Let’s have some fun.” The slightly taller man let his other hand run under her shirt and his thumb rubbed her belly. Faith leaned backwards in his embrace, making him lean over to retrieve her kisses. Rodrigo placed a hand under her head to retain her from moving away from him.

“Your friend came bye.” Faith said against his lips. Rodrigo stiffened and pulled away from her.

“Which one?” His tone was icy.

“The tall blond one…one of your colleagues…Jason, if I remember correct.”

Rodrigo let go of Faith and walked away to the kitchen. He took a beer from the fridge and searched for an opener. “What did he came for?”

Faith felt the change of atmosphere and was suddenly on guard. “He said there were still some of his belongings here.”

“You let him in?”

“He had a key.” Faith stared at her boyfriend and wondered what she had done wrong. Pointing at the beer she asked, “can I have one too?”

Rodrigo closed the distance between them with a few aggressive strides, making Faith automatically take a step back. “I asked, did you let him in?!”

“He had a key, he was already in before I knew he was here. I don’t think he expected anyone to be here.” She answered him defensively.

The dark haired Colombian male gritted his teeth. “What did he do?”

“He just collected his stuff and then he left.”

Rodrigo pointed his forefinger at her. “Don’t lie to me!”

Faith noticed her boyfriend’s face turn red. “Why would I lie to you? I thought he was your friend! Is something wrong with him?”

Rodrigo took another step forward so he was face to face with Faith, just inches away from her. “Don’t you ever let anyone in the house again without my permission.” He threatened.

The brunette sighed. “How many times do I need to tell you, I didn’t let him in, he used a key to enter. It’s not my fault you didn’t ask him to return that to you sooner.” She turned around to walk away but Rodrigo got hold of her wrist and spun her back around.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

“Why not, you are doing it to me!” Faith spat back.

“Shut your mouth you filthy slut!” Rodrigo yelled and he let his fist land down on his girlfriend’s cheek.

Faith stumbled backwards but Rodrigo still had a grip on her wrist and pulled her back. Her hand reached up to touch her cheek. “Ow you Damn asshole! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Rodrigo pushed her back against the wall. Although he was just a little taller than she was, he now seemed to be towering over her. Faith felt adrenaline rush through her veins and tried to stood up against him, if he wanted to fight he could get a fight.

“Did you fuck him?”

Faith felt drops of spit come through his gritted teeth and land on her face. She closed her eyes and looked away from him.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall. “You dirty little whore! You can’t just behave yourself while I’m away for a few hours?! You just fuck the first person who comes at my door?! Did you like it?! Did you suck his little dick and screamed his name?!”

“NO!”

“Did he fuck you good?! I hope he ripped you all open! I hope it hurt.”

“Stop it! We didn’t do anything!” Faith pushed his arms away and pushed against his chest with all her force. Rodrigo was taken by surprise and lost his balance, taking a step back. Faith quickly slipped away from her position at the wall. She stopped in the middle of the living room and turned around to face him. She bit her lip to regain her calm before she spoke. “I just helped him pack a few boxes and then he left. We didn’t have sex.”

“How can I ever trust such a slut?” He remained where he was while he spoke.

Faith felt herself tremble. She knew she couldn’t show any weakness now, but she also needed him. She wasn’t returning to her life on the street, not now it was winter. “I don’t know.” She averted her eyes. “I don’t know how I can show you, you can trust me.”

The guy kept staring at her for a few seconds. “I don’t think I can.”

Faith saw him coming towards her again and braced for another beating but he just brushed past her. He slammed the front door behind him and a few seconds later she heard his car speed off.

Faith fell down on her knees right on the spot. She brought her hands up towards her cheek. It stung and she bit back the tears. She should have sent Jason away. She knew Rodrigo was possessive, she’d seen it before. He hadn’t hit her before, but he had shoved her, hard, on one or two other occasions. She just needed to stop triggering him.

Faith stood up. Why was she sitting here at the floor, pitying herself? She just needed to toughen up. She could take a beating, especially one she asked for.

* * *

Faith opened her eyes as she felt a hand slipping around her waist and traveling down her panties. She turned her head and looked at Rodrigo in the dark.

“Hey there sexy bitch.”

She could see the white of his teeth as he spoke.

“Hey.” She greeted him back, not too enthusiastically. He kissed her neck and his hand forced it’s way between her legs and he started rubbing her. Faith sighed inwardly, at least he wasn’t angry with her anymore. She put her legs a little apart to give him some more space.

Rodrigo pulled back the covers and sat up on his knees next to her. He turned Faith on her back so she was facing him. She noticed he had hold of his dick and was stimulating himself. Her boyfriend reached for her hand, spit on it and put it on his cock in order for her to work it. She routinely made the movements which she knew would please him most. She had already discovered them in the first few nights they spent together.

Rodrigo moaned her name and pulled Faith’s hand away. He pulled her panties off and positioned himself between her legs. He tilter her hips and placed his wet dick at her entrance. Pushing her sleeping top up he grabbed hold of one of her breasts as he pushed inside of her.

Faith knitted her eyebrows and gritted her teeth, letting out a groan. She was not as turned on by this as Rodrigo apparently was and she wasn’t nearly wet enough to make this painless. Thank God he wasn’t very broad.

Rodrigo picked up a quick tempo, enthusiastically pushing in and out of her. She quickly started moaning to make it at least appear that she liked it. Hoping he would come quick and he would leave her alone. His enthusiasm made him slip out of her several times. Faith sighed, how hard could it be. She put one of her legs in his neck. “Put your knee up.” She suggested and so he did.

Rodrigo was more stable and Faith reached with her arm underneath to grab hold of his balls, kneading them to higher his pleasure. When she felt his movement became more frantic she moaned his name and pretended to be close herself. She would just fake her orgasm at the same time he would come. No questions asked.

When he did came he dug his fingers painfully deep in the flesh of her hips, not making it hard for Faith to call out his name loudly. Rodrigo pulled out of her and let himself fall down on his back beside her on the bed. She waited until he was asleep before she got out of bed and went for a shower before she was going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter (30-11-1996)**

“I noticed you picked up your stuff yesterday.”

Jason lowered the hood of the Nissan he was working on. “I did.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to?” Rodrigo asked gruffly.

“It wasn’t like I had thought it out up front.” Jason shrugged. “I just felt like it. Why?”

Rodrigo gave him a glare before he spoke. “I could have helped.”

Jason huffed. He knew Rodrigo long enough to know he wouldn’t help. At least not on his own account.

“Besides, I could have warned my girlfriend you were coming.” Rodrigo added quickly.

“I don’t think she minded. She helped me out.” Jason said while he reached for his toolbox, opening it. Before he knew what happened he was being pinned against the car. The forearm of his Colombian friend pressing down on his airway. Rodrigo wasn’t nearly as tall as Jason, but he had a temper to keep in mind.

“Don’t you ever come close to her again!”

Jason pushed him off. “Relax man! I didn’t touch her!” Now technically that was a lie, but he didn’t touch her in the way that his friend seemed to think. “She just helped me carry some boxes, that’s it.”

Rodrigo let out a little grunt and kept up the vile glare to Jason.

“What’s wrong with you? When did I ever invade your territory? You know I would never do that!” Jason said agitated.

Rodrigo stood down. “Sorry, I know you wouldn’t.”

The lack of eye contact didn’t make Jason so sure Rodrigo meant what he said completely.

“Good, we didn’t make that promise for nothing in the first grade.”

“People change.” Rodrigo said surly while he looked Jason dead in the eye.

“You don’t have to tell me.” The blonde male shot back.

A moment of silence hung between them.

Rodrigo broke it first. “As long as we’re clear about what’s mine.”

“It is.” Jason confirmed. “I’ll hand you back your keys tomorrow.” Without waiting for a response he turned his back towards the dark haired guy.

* * *

Jason fastened the last hubcap on his Nissan and admired his work.

“Jason.”

He turned around to see his friend and boss walking up towards him. “Hey Dom.”

“Can I talk to you? Outside?”

“Sure thing.” Dominic sounded serious. “What about?”

Dominic lead the way outside of their workplace. He didn’t say a word till they were a little away from the garage. “What’s up between you and Rodrigo?” He asked point-blank. “You guys haven’t said more than a word to each other today.”

Jason sighed. “Just some shit about his girlfriend.”

Dom gave him a questioning look. “What about her?”

“I met her yesterday and now Rod is acting like the all jealous boyfriend, not trusting me anymore.”

“How come? Does he have a reason to mistrust you? It’s that dark haired chick he is dating right? The one with the Volkswagen?”

“I’m not sure about the car, but she has dark hair.”

Dominic rubbed his chin in thought. “I’ve not seen her race, what’s her style?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve seen her around the tracks but never seen her race. Anyways, that’s beside the point.”

“O, right. So can Rod trust you or not? She’s sexy though.”

“Dom! You wanna know or what?” Jason said agitated.

“Sure, sure. I wanna know if this endangers your work together. So tell.”

“He has no reason to mistrust me. I would never betray him, he should know that.” Whenever Jason thought back to the argument, he got angry again. It felt wrong that his best friend would suddenly not trust him anymore.

“Maybe this had nothing to do with you, but more with his girlfriend. Maybe she betrayed him before and now he doesn’t trust her with anyone anymore.”

Jason lowered his eyes, his anger subsiding. What if Dominic was right? She did seem like a bit of a tease. Maybe their relationship wasn’t so solid. They were only together for a month or so now. “He did say he was sorry.”

“See, he just takes out his frustration on you.”

“But if she did, why didn’t he just moved on. He dumped girls for less.”

“Maybe he’s seriously in love with this one.”

Jason gave him a wondered look.

Dominic shrugged. “It could happen.”

Jason chuckled before they both burst out in laughter.

“Just go talk to him.” Dominic said smiling.

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.” Jason felt a lot better about the situation.

Dominic clasped his shoulder and squeezed it. “I’ll tell him to come to you.” He walked back to the work place. “Don’t forget, dinner at my place tonight. Races are at twenty-two-hundred.”

Jason smiled at his friends back and waited patiently for him to send Rodrigo outside for a talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter (Saturday 07-12-1996)**

"So, when do we get to meet this new girlfriend of yours?” Dominic asked the Colombian guy who was taking a beer from his fridge.

“Is she coming to the race tonight?” Vincent asked.

“You’ve met her before.” Rodrigo said.

“We’ve seen her, but we’ve never been formally introduced.” Vince said.

“Why would you?” Rodrigo said cranky.

“You’ve been dating her for more than a month now. Time to meet the family.”

Rodrigo shrugged. “I still don’t see why.”

“Because she practically lives with you?” Jason suggested.

“Come on, we got to meet the previous one when you just knew her like what…an hour?” Dominic said.

“You just walked in on us while we were making out.” Rodrigo said with a vile look in his eyes.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you nailed her in my bathroom.”

Jason burst out laughing remembering just how pissed Dominic had been. The realization that it could have been Mia or Judy who had caught Rod and Carolina doing the diddy down there had made him furious.

“So she isn’t coming to the race tonight?” Jason repeated Vince’s question.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why not? Doesn’t she wanna see you race? She should cheer you on.” Vince stated as he took another sip from his beer.

“She couldn’t.”

“She races herself, right?” Vince asked.

“Sometimes.”

“I never seen her race. Is she any good?” Dominic wanted to know.

“She’s okay.”

“Come on Rod, just a little bit more info.” Vince insisted.

“I just don’t feel like talking about it.”

Dominic snorted.

“Fine, another time.” He stood up. “Anyone want another beer?”

Vince hold up his almost full bottle. “I’m good, thank you.”

“Anyone else?” Dominic waited for the response of his other friend before he went to the kitchen to get four beers. Vince would probably have downed the other one when he returned to the living room.

* * *

“What about you Vince? Any plans for tonight?” Dominic heard Rodrigo ask when he came back.

“I’m not sure yet. I’m doubting between the blonde twins or the sexy redhead.”

“You mean the one who’s constantly flirting with Jason? The one he is not taking action on?” Rod elbowed Jason who sat beside him.

Vince pointed with his beer towards Rodrigo indicating he was right. “Exactly.”

“Ah come on guys. You know I’m not interested in her.”

“What’s wrong with just one night?” Vince asked.

“She’s too easy. She already took half of all the racers.” Jason tried to explain.

“You know, playing hard to get only gets her more interested.” Dominic said.

“You rather have the twins then? I can set you up with them but you gonna owe me big time.” Vincent asked.

“I don’t want your leftovers Vince.”

“Hey! It’s two for one, can’t say that you don’t like that. And because they’re sisters you don’t have to be afraid they’re going off with each other. It’s pure for you.”

“Wanna hook me up with your twins?” Rodrigo asked hopeful.

“You have a girl back home.” The gruffy, brown haired guy said.

“So what? Can’t I just take something extra? Besides, I don’t even know if Faith’s at my place, maybe she just went out.”

Dominic protested. “Not an excuse Rod. You can’t cheat on your woman.”

“You should say. Didn’t you take some other girl home last weekend while you are dating that girl with the giant rack?”

Dominic scratched his bald head. “Just went out a couple of times. Nothing steady.”

“Sounds like dating.” Rod said.

Dominic threw a pillow towards him and they burst out laughing.

“I say we toast…on all getting laid tonight.” Vince said, raising his beer.

“I don’t know. Not if I’m not allowed to sleep with anyone besides my girlfriend. She complained about not feeling so well.”

“Okay, then we’re almost all getting laid.” Vince rephrased his sentence.

“I’ll just see what the night brings.” Dominic said.

“Well I know I am going to score. Jason?” Vince asked.

Jason hesitated. “Maybe…”

“Jason! Don’t back out, you big pussy.” Vince exclaimed.

“Like Dom said. Let’s see what the night brings us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter (Saturday 14-12-1996) **

When he heard knocking on his door, Jason pressed the pause button on his remote control before he got out from under the covers and walked up to the door. He opened it slightly with a little caution, he didn’t expect anyone. When he noticed the petit brunette standing in front of his house he opened his door further. “Faith?”

“Hey there.” The brunette looked up at the trailer owner with a broad smile.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jason asked shocked when he noticed the big bruise around the girls right eye.

“What? This?” Faith pointed to the mark on her face. “It’s nothing. I just had an argument with some bitch. You should have seen her face, looks far worse.” She said grinning.

Jason kept standing in the doorway, dumbfounded.

“Can I come in?”

“Erm, sure.” Jason stepped aside to let Faith in. She put the bags she was carrying in front of her so she could pass him. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t mean to sound unfriendly, he just didn’t understand.

“I thought that maybe you would be up for some company. I figured you probably didn’t do a housewarming party yet, so I brought some cake.” Faith said as she put down the plastic bags on the small countertop, revealing a small cakebox from one and two bottles of liquor from the other.

“How did you know I was home?” Jason brushed his hand through his hair. He was not prepared to party, wearing only a boxer and a t-shirt. Not having shaved for two days.

“I didn’t. I’m just lucky.” Faith started to look around in his cupboards. “Do you have any plates?” She picked two glasses from one of the shelves. “And forks?”

Jason got what she requested. He was still a little astonished as to why this girl was at his door on a Saturday night. He hardly knew her, Rodrigo would probably not like this. “What about Rodrigo?”

Faith turned towards him, “What about him?” She said while she leaned against the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be with him?”

Faith turned back around and opened the cakebox. “He’s not home. Had some other plans.”

“But I don’t think he likes you being here…” Jason carefully suggested.

“So what? I’m not his property. I’m not gonna sit home alone and wait till he gets back while he is having a good time.” Faith eagerly chopped up the cake in more or less even pieces before she turned back around to hand Jason a piece. She walked over towards his bed and closed the covers before she sat down on it.

Jason sat down next to her, plate in his hand. He stared at her while she took a few bites. It was slightly awkward how she could make him feel like it wasn’t his home but hers.

“What? Is something wrong?” Faith asked, noticing his untouched cake.

Regaining his wits, the tall, blond teen responded quick, “Besides the black eye?”

“Stating the obvious.” Faith took another bite. “You don’t like cake? Maybe some alcohol?” She stood up and picked up the two bottles, showing them to Jason. “Morgan or Daniels?”

“You plan to get really wasted?”

“Not necessarily. You?”

“I wasn’t, I was just relaxing and watching a movie.” Jason already regretted what he said.

“Porn?” Faith said with that defiant smile again.

“Jack Daniels it is.” Jason said with a sigh.

Faith smiled and returned to her task of getting drinks. When she wanted to hand him a glass, he was chewing away some of the cake. “You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s good. Where did you get it?”

Faith swallowed some of the whisky. “O, some store in the Centre. Don’t know what it’s called. I wanted Bannofee, but they were sold out, so I took a lemon something.”

“Not a bad choice.” Jason said munching down on his piece.

“There’s more if you want.”

“Nah, I’m good.” He scraped the last crumbs of his plate with his fork.

“So, what where you watching?” Faith asked more serious this time.

“Just some slasher movie.”

“Ah, okay.” Faith took another sip of her drink.

They sat in silence for a while. Jason wasn’t sure what to say to her. Faith was a remarkable girl. She was bold but funny. The young man had enjoyed being around her last week. He had been instantly attracted to the rambunctious brunette. He wasn’t a fool, he knew she was off limits. He would never betray his best friend. Besides, he wasn’t attracted to her in that way. Sure, she was sexy but that didn’t mean that he would want anything more than just being friends.

“You want me to leave so you can continue watching?” Faith asked unsure.

Jason shook out of his train of thoughts. “No."

Faith stood up from the bed anyway. “I can come back another time…if you want me to, that is. I never asked if you’re okay with me being here.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll just go.” She searched her pockets and pulled out her car key.

“Faith! Wait!” Jason jumped up from the bed and got hold of Faith’s upper arm before she could run out of his house again. When Faith turned around in his grasp he thought for a second he saw a look of fear in her eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. “It’s okay, you can stay. I want you to stay.” He continued in a soft, calm voice. She was different tonight, acting a bit nervous. He released his grip on her arm and the brunette just looked at him. “Please stay.” The girl in his trailer just nodded her head. Jason led her back to his bed and made her sit down. He picked up her glass and put it back in her hand. “We can watch something else. You can pick something this time.” He suggested. This was just going to be in his top 3 of weirdest nights ever.

Faith stood in front of the row of video’s and tried to find something she was in the mood for. She took out one of the cases and smiled. “I want this one.”

“Which is it?”

“You’ll see.” She said grinning as she walked over towards the video player to eject the one Jason had been watching. She put in the VHS she had chosen and went back to the other side of the bed and kicked off her shoes. “Scoop.”

Jason skidded aside, making room for the brunette to sit next to him. He handed her the remote control and she pressed play.

In his mind Jason crossed his fingers. Please, don’t let it be porn. Please don’t let It be porn. Please don’t let it be porn. “E.T.???” He looked at the girl next to him, just to find her looking up at him with an innocent smile.

“I just like it.” She said in an almost apologizing manner.

“Well, it is a classic.” Jason said. Her innocent look made him smile.

* * *

Jason had been caught up in the movie when he suddenly felt something against his shoulder. Startled he looked sideways and noticed Faith had dozed off and was now leaning against him. “Faith…” he whispered. She didn’t respond so he repeated her name a little louder.

“Hmm?” She replied vaguely but her eyes remained closed.

“Maybe you should go home…” Jason suggested.

“Hmmm” She mumbled in conformation.

Jason doubted if she had heard a word he said because she didn’t move. His gaze went over to the bottle of whiskey and noticed it was half empty. Maybe it wasn’t the brightest idea to send her home like that. Neither was it a good idea if he would drive her home he thought while he stared at the empty glass in his hand. He could call Rodrigo. How would he explain her being here? Maybe it was best if she just spent the night here. Jason shifted in the bed, carefully pushing her back upright so she wasn’t leaning against him anymore. He climbed over her and got off from the bed. He brushed his teeth and locked the door.

Returning to the bed he tried to figure out how to get her under the blankets without waking her up. Jason started to pull the blanket from under her when Faith opened her eyes.

“Wha?” She asked in a groggy voice while looking up at the young, blond man in front of her.

“You’re sleeping here. Get under the covers.” He was rewarded with a yawn and a nod and Faith sat up to do as he asked. Jason turned off the light and got back to his place on the bed, crawling under the covers next to her. He folded his hands beneath his head and stared up at the ceiling. It felt weird to have a girl in his bed with whom he wasn’t having sex. Coming to think of it, it was even more weird to lie in bed with his best friends girlfriend. Thank god he wasn’t having sex with her, he felt bad enough as it was.

He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just then the girl next to him decided to crawl up against him. She laid her hand on his chest and rested her head against it. Not being really comfortable she kept shifting. Jason sighed again and pulled his hands from underneath his head, he slightly pushed his hand under her head and she lifted it so he could slip his arm underneath her neck. Faith rested her head on his shoulder joint, using him as a pillow. She placed one leg over his and finally settled down, letting out a sigh.

Jason just lay there, unsure of how he felt about the whole situation. How could she be so relaxed lying here? Was she this far in dreamland that she thought he was Rodrigo? Her scent drifted up his nostrils, it was sweet but provoking at the same time. The leather pants she was wearing warmed up against his leg pretty quick and he could feel her body heath against his own. He could feel that his body was responding to the female next to him in a most inconvenient way. This was really inappropriate but there was little he could do about it. Jason was glad Faith was asleep. He just needed to think of other things instead of the hot girl in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter (18-12-96) **

The water clank down on the surfboard from the small shower, rinsing it of the salt water. Rubbing the sand off with her hand Faith made sure she didn’t miss a spot. It was the one spare time activity you could wake her up for in the middle of the night. The slender girl had started surfing just a little over a year ago, when she had been living in Los Angeles just a few months. It was something she wouldn’t have even considered in Boston. None of her friends did it and the water was too cold. None of her friends here did it either, it was something she just liked to do, something that made her happy. Whenever she felt down this was what she liked to do. It made her calm, see some perspective. The sea was her escape.

Faith turned off the water and picked up the board, carrying it under her arm into the surf school. A blonde, bronzed guy behind the counter looked up as she entered and put down the magazine he was reading.

“How was your ride today?” He glanced through his eye covering bangs to the girl who had just entered the shop.

The brunette wore a broad smile on her face. “It was great Brett. I can’t believe the weather is so friendly while the sea is giving it’s best waves.

“There was a south pacific storm a few days ago.”

“I heard. Guess that’s why it’s so busy out there.” Faith walked past the counter to the storage room and grabbed a towel to dry of the board.

“Only the best are out there. You should have been here yesterday. Waves of 10 feet or so, you practically could have had the sea to yourself.” Brett told enthusiastically.

“I don’t know B. that sounds like a lot.”

“Why not, I think you should try it. You’re getting better.”

“But 10 feet?” Faith looked doubtful. “Have you been out there?”

Brett chuckled. “I’ve tried, I couldn’t resist. But I got Licked.”

Faith laughed. “I sure would have liked to see you try.” She put the board in the rack.

“I’ll give you a call next time.” He said with a wink before focusing on a new customer who came inside.

* * *

Struggling to get her wetsuit off Faith sat down on a bench and pulled at her pipe.

“Need some help?”

She looked up to see Jason approaching her.

“Faith?” He looked surprised at the young brunette in front of him.

Faith smiled at him. “Hey Jason.” She managed to pull off her wetsuit at last.

“What are you doing here?”

“Changing.”

“I see that.”

“Then why ask?” Faith walked with her wetsuit to the tub and started rinsing it. “What are you doing here?” She returned the question.

“I was looking for lunch.”

“Food or girls?” Faith grinned as she saw his confused look. “Don’t tell me you weren’t trying your ‘help a damsel in distress’ move to hook up some chick.” He flushed. “Don’t deny that you didn’t know it was me.”

The blonde boy brushed his hand through his hair with a silly grin on his face. “I did came here for lunch, they have the best Chili Dogs a few stands from here. But it wouldn’t hurt to find someone who Digs my Chili.” He said laughing.

“Enough said.” Faith put her suit under the shower for the last clean before she hang it on a rack. Then she went to shower herself.

Jason was admiring the girl in her bikini unashamed. She was well toned.

“So where is this place?” Faith asked as she let the water run through her hair.

“What place?”

The brunette spit out some water. “With the Chili Dogs. Surfing made me hungry. If they’re as good as you say, I’d like to try them.”

Jason looked up as he felt her eyes on him, quickly deciding to look only at her face. “It’s not far from here. Past the Candy shop and the California Pizza Kitchen.”

Faith turned down the shower and grabbed a towel. “If you wait a few minutes I change and I’ll go with you.

“Eh, okay, I guess.” He walked after Faith inside the shop.

“Wait here, I’ll be back.” Faith hurried off past the counter to the dressing room.

Jason nodded to the guy behind the counter before he took a look around the shop. The place was packed with everything you could ever imagine when you think of surfing. Boards, bikini’s, leg rope’s, bags to store the thing in, a whole selection of clothing and shoes. Apparently surfing wasn’t just about the activity, it was a lifestyle.

* * *

It didn’t take long before Faith was changed back in a short, leather skirt, net stocking and a burgundy tank top. She put on het boots quickly and made her way out of the dressing room. She passed Brett on her way out.

“Thanks for storing my equipment Brett.” She put her hand on his shoulder and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, leaving a mark of her newly applied lipstick.

“No worries sweetheart, as long as we have space it’s okay.”

Faith smiled sweetly at him. He was storing her board and suit for free. The least she could do was keeping him happy. “I’ll see you later okay.” She squeezed his arm before she walked away to Jason. “Let’s go.” He followed her quick pace out of the store.

* * *

“Best Chili Dogs maybe, but have you tried the regular ones on the Hot Dog stand near Bergamot Station.”

“I don’t come there very often.”

“Such a shame.” Faith took another mouthful of her Chili Dog.

Jason stayed silent as he swallowed down his own lunch. After a few moments of silence he decided to break it. “So you surf.”

Faith snickered. “So you’ve figured that out hmm.”

What was it with this girl? He just tried to make conversation and she mocked him with everything he said. “The board kind of gave it away…unless your work is to clean boards for other surfers to cash some extra money.”

“Doesn’t sound that bad.”

“No, it doesn’t. Especially not when you do it in your bikini.”

“You enjoyed the view?” The brunette asked with a big grin.

“Can’t ignore a lady showering in front of you.”

“You could have turned around.”

“It’s not like you were naked.” Jason defended himself.

“You would have like that.” Faith stated.

“I’m not gonna argue with that.”

She laughed and slapped his shoulder. “You so need to get laid.”

Jason laughed before he raise one of his brows and gave her a challenging look. “Are you offering?”

“Sure, just take me to your fancy shag cot and we’ll have a go.” Faith said grinning.

“I’m guessing Rod will be very jealous.”

“We can always ask if he wants to join.”

Jason pulled a disgusted face. “Eww! I’m not doing that!”

“So the deal is off?”

“It definitely is.”

“Such a shame.” They both fell in to laughter.

* * *

Jason stood up from their bench. “Come on, let’s go.” He hold out his hand to Faith and helped her up. They walked down the boulevard silently, their arms brushing every so often. Jason looked out over the beach. What was he doing? He was aware of the slender figure walking besides him. It felt awkward but right at the same time. He liked her, she was different than other girls. He liked her different then he liked other girls. She wasn’t available, but he didn’t want her like that. He felt more of a connection to her then just another girlfriend or hook up. He figured it was more like a friend. He didn’t have any female friends, she reminded him of Kristen. He’d spent lots of summers with Kristen being his friend. They did all kind of things. “So where is your car parked?” He asked breaking the silence.

Faith was shaken out of her own thoughts by his question. “It’s near the surf shop.”

“Maybe we should turn around then.” Jason let it be up to her, it was a question not a statement.

“Yeah, I guess.” Neither of them took initiative to turn around. “I really liked today.” Faith spoke up.

“Yeah you did?” Jason was aware that he sounded surprised and maybe a little too eager.

They stopped walking and he looked at her. He smiled before he realized some words would be in order. “It’s good that you liked it.”

“So I guess we should go back by now.”

“We should.”

* * *

They stayed silent until they reached the parking lot where Faith had parked her car. Jason put his hands in the pockets of his pants. “I had a nice day too.” Faith looked up at him with a shy smile before she threw her arms around him in a hug. He was a little overwhelmed by this public affection and clumsily patted her back.

Faith let go. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jason watched the girl step in her car and drive off, hoping he would indeed see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter (21-12-96) **

Dominic watched the slim brunette on the dancefloor. She was moving her body seductively for the guys dancing around her. None of them who was her boyfriend. Rodrigo was dancing on the other side of the room. Dominic heard Vince beside him snort and knew he was looking at the same thing.

“I don’t get it.”

Dominic didn’t say anything.

“Why is he hooking up a girl while his girlfriend is here?”

“It’s not our business Vince.” Dom said calm.

“It should be. He’s our brother.”

“They both seem okay with it.”

“Well they shouldn’t be.”

* * *

Faith glanced discretely over the shoulder of the guy in front of her. Rodrigo was licking the tonsils of the blonde bimbo he tried to hit on all evening. The girl hadn’t been really convinced of him at first but Rod had managed to persuade her. Faith relaxed. This was her free pass to let herself go.

She swayed her hips a little more and send a seductive glance to one of the guys. She had already picked the guy as her favorite for the night, even before she was sure if Rodrigo was set. The tall, dark haired stud got the clue and stepped up to her, following in her rhythm.

* * *

“Hey guys.” Rodrigo walked up to the bar with a smile on his face.

Dominic and Vince shared a look with each other.

“Want something to drink?” Rodrigo didn’t wait for an answer and ordered 3 Corona’s. “Have you seen Jason? He’s finally making a move on the redhead.” He said grinning as he handed the drinks to his friends.

“Maybe he’s just too drunk to realize what he is doing.” Dominic answered.

“Maybe. Or he’s just being lazy and he doesn’t want to do a lot of work to get laid.” Rodrigo laughed out loud.

“Like you do?” Vince asked.

Rodrigo gave him a questioning look. “You’ve been doing a lot of work to get that blonde to like you.”

“I haven’t lost my touch.” Rod said with a smirk.

“What about your girl?”

“What about her?” Rodrigo scanned the dancefloor and spotted Faith in the arms of some guy who was about to lick a bodyshot off of her.

“What Vince means is, that you are not being very faithful to your woman.”

“Sometimes I just want something else. We have an open relationship.”

“You mean she doesn’t mind you sleeping with someone else? Where do I find one like that?” Vince asked eagerly.

Dominic found it hard to believe any woman would like that but alas, if that’s what they agreed on.

Jason came walking up to him with the redhead behind him. “I’m going home you guys. I’ll see you tomorrow at the barbecue.”

“Have fun.” Dom said with a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Jason said before he steered the girl out of the club.

“I think I’m going to call it a night too. Plenty of plans that I’d rather like to carry out in the bedroom.”

“Plans for a single guy? Because I think your blonde has made her own plan.” Vince said.

Rodrigo spun his head and followed Vincent’s stare. The blond girl was leaving the club with her friends. “Excuse me.” Rodrigo hurried away to follow her.

“Maybe he should pick someone a little more willing, next time.” Vince said.

“Or just stick to his own girl.” Dominic suggested.

“Well that’s a lost cause tonight too I would say.” Vince watched Faith making out with the dark haired man. Vince put his beer bottle against his lips to take another swig when he noticed Rodrigo storming in to the club again. “I’m taking that it didn’t went well.”

“What is he doing?” Dom asked confused.

* * *

Faith rubbed her body up against the tall guy. A smile formed on her lips when she felt how he warmed up for her. She let her hand travel up his neck and bent his head down so she could kiss him. Slow, seductive and promising more for the rest of the evening.

When she suddenly felt a hand lock around her wrist spinning her around she was on high alert. She looked up in the eyes of Rodrigo. The frown on his face told her he was furious.

“We’re leaving.” Without waiting for her response Rodrigo pulled her along after him.

Faith tried to pry his fingers loose but his grip was iron. What was happening? He was supposed to leave with his newest conquest.

“Rod, where are you going?”

Faith looked sideways and noticed Rodrigo’s friends were trying to keep up with them while they made their way through the crowd. Faith gave up her resistance, it would only fuel his anger and she really couldn’t use that.

“Rod! Stop for a second.” It was Dominic who spoke up.

Rodrigo did indeed stop and turned around to his friends. “Mind your own business!” He spat at them.

“Just let go of her.” Dominic laid his hand on Rodrigo’s, the one he was holding Faith with.

“Back off Dom, this is between me and Faith.” The Colombian shot Dominic a look.

“It doesn’t look like she wants what you want.” Vince said as he crossed his arms, trying to stand between Rodrigo and Faith.

Faith watched the features of Rodrigo’s face and if possible he got even more furious. She needed to intervene before this got out of control. She wasn’t really up for another beating when they got home. Faith gave Vince a push and went to stand beside Rodrigo. “Who the hell do you think you are?!” She switched looks between Vince and Dominic. “You don’t think I can handle myself?” She felt Rodrigo release her wrist. “Mind your own business will you!” Faith used both her hands to push back Dominic. It didn’t feel right to do, they only tried to stand up for her, but they were not helping. The brunette felt Rodrigo drape his arm around her shoulder and she looked at him, he wore a smug smile on his face.

“We’re leaving.” Rodrigo turned them around and they left the club together, not having any more protest from the other guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter (22-12-96) **

“Where are Mia and Judy?” Rodrigo asked as he walked across the living room towards the couch.

“They went to the movies. I’m picking them up at twelve.” Dominic answered without looking up.

“Isn’t that a bit late for a Sunday?”

“It’s the Holiday Season.” Vincent answered.

They guys watched each other as they heard a heavy engine drop silent in front of the house.

“Sounds like Faith.” Rodrigo stated.

Dom raised an eyebrow. “You invited her?”

“You said you wanted to meet her.”

“From what I’ve seen yesterday, I take it back. I don’t want to get to know her better.”

“Ah, come on Dom, don’t you like a girl who has the guts to stand up against you?” Rodrigo said with a complacent smile on his face.

“You’re dating a bitch Rod.”

“At least she’s hot.”

“Is that all you can think of Vince?” Jason asked with a sigh.

“Isn’t that why you took that girl home with you yesterday?” Vince shot back. “By the way, how was it? Did you like her?”

The doorbell rang and all conversation died.

“Shouldn’t you be opening the door?” Dominic asked his Colombian friend.

“Isn’t this your house?” Rodrigo didn’t intend to stand up.

Dominic sighed and stood up to open the door.

* * *

When he opened the door the petit girl in front of him looked a little uneasy, rocking back and forth on her heels. Dominic crossed his arms as to block her way. “What are you doing here?”

“I uhm…Rod, he…he asked me to come.”

Dominic noticed her glance nervously past him, probably to see if she could spot her boyfriend inside. “Dinner is only for friends.”

“Maybe we started off on the wrong foot.” She pressed a bottle in his hands. “Here.”

The bald Caucasian studied the bottle. A good Jameson whiskey, quite an expensive taste. “Maybe we did.” Dom said.

“So…can I come in?”

Dominic stepped aside. “Be my guest.”

Faith walked out in front of him, immediately entering the living room.

“Hola mi Tigre.” Rodrigo stood up and made his way over to Faith. He pressed her up against the wall below the stairs and kissed her vigorously.

“Down Tiger.” Dominic pulled at his shirt to detach him from the girl. “Not in my house.”

Rodrigo shook him off and took Faith with him to the couch where he pulled her on his lap.

“I missed you too. Even though I’ve seen you just an hour ago.” Faith said a little sarcastic.

“I know baby, but you’re so good to me.” Rodrigo rubbed the inside of her thigh, making his way towards her crotch.

Faith put her hand on his and stopped him from going any further. “So what were you guys doing?” She felt like she was being stared at and some Smalltalk might solve that.

“About last night and Jason’s sex life.” Rodrigo answered.

Faith looked at Jason and noticed he shot Rodrigo an angry look.

“Rod.” Dominic said warning.

“What? They can’t all be as lucky as I am.” Rodrigo wrapped his arms around Faith and pulled her against him. “You really have to show me that trick with your tongue again tonight.” He whispered in her ear.

Faith snickered, thinking back to last night. Rodrigo was full of praise about the way she defended him against his friends. His anger had vanished immediately, the blond girl forgotten. Rodrigo couldn’t contain himself so their long night began with a blow job in the car. He had some stamina, although, to be fair, she did the most work.

“Where do you come from Faith?” Dominic asked. Faith sat upright again.

“I’m a Southie. Boston born and raised.”

“So how did you end up here?” it was the dark haired gruffy guy asking the question.

“Love.” She said cynical.

“You knew Rodrigo was here?” Vince asked a little confused.

“No stupid.” She said laughing. “I came here with an old boyfriend. We broke up and I never left town. That’s when I met Rod.”

“I see.”

“Let’s go eat. Mia prepared enchilada’s before she left.” Dom stood up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

“I bought Mia a hairdryer.” Dominic said.

“Why would you do that?” Rodrigo asked.

“Because it’s Christmas and the old one broke down.”

“You’re doing gifts.” Rodrigo stated.

“We do that too. I bought my sister some photo frames.” Noticing Vince’s look, Jason added quickly, “empty ones. She can fill them herself.”

“My dad got himself a tree already.” Vince sighed.

“What about you Rod? What are your plans for the holidays?” Dominic asked.

“I’m going home to see the family, just like Jason.”

“Are you going with him?” Jason asked Faith.

Faith looked at Rodrigo and an uncomfortable silence set down in the room.

Jason received a stern look from Dom. This was definitely the wrong thing to ask.

Faith turned back to Jason, breaking the silence. “No, no I’m not. I got this party I’ve been invited too, so…”

“See, she already made plans. Everybody is going home to their own family.” Rodrigo said, barely keeping the relieve from his voice.

“The enchilada’s taste delicious Dom, give your sister my compliments.” Faith said before she reached out for another one.

“I will do that. She’d like that.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter (24-12-1996) **

Dominic picked up the empty glasses and brought them to the kitchen. He would do the dishes in the morning. Now that the girls were tucked in he had the rest of the evening, or what was left of it, to himself. A rare occasion. Most of the time there was someone hanging out at his place. He didn’t mind, he liked having his family and friends around. Dominic picked a beer from the fridge and walked towards the window in the living room, he had the feeling like he was being watched. When he looked outside the street was empty, nothing seemed to be wrong.

Dom sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels he skipped one Christmas movie after another. He should have known, it was Christmas after all. He had a nice dinner with Judy and Mia, they all helped out in the kitchen. This morning they had unwrapped the gifts they had bought. He had gotten aftershave for which the girls had saved up their allowance. He liked it very much, it smelled nice. Both Judy and Mia had also been very happy with their gifts, it was more than they had expected.

This had been the first Christmas with the three of them together. The previous two he had spent in prison while Mia had been with their grandparents and Judy at home with her mother. Dom had made a promise to himself that he would never let them alone again. He would never go back to prison.

Dom glanced outside again when he heard a car. Two dark colored vehicles passed by. The bald man took another swig of his beer. He found a boxing match on TV and decided that was the best he could do for tonight.

A soft knock on the door got his attention. So his feeling had been right. He cautiously opened the door, not expecting anyone.

“Faith?” He stared at the dark haired girl on his porch.

“Hey.”

“Is something wrong?” He quickly studied her to check for injuries.

“No.”

“Then what are you doing here?” He glanced past her to see if there was anything or anyone else outside.

“I just thought I come and pay you a visit. I was in the neighborhood.” Faith said heedless, she stepped around Dom to let herself in to the house.

“Weren’t you at some party?”

“I left, it was pretty boring.”

Dominic closed the door and gave her another look. She didn’t really look like she just came from a party. Although, on second thought, he didn’t know what kind of party it was.

“Here.” Faith pushed the gift she had brought for him in his hands. She undid her jacket and threw it over a chair.

Dominic stared at the sloppy wrapped gift in his hands. “Uhm…thanks…”

“It’s crappy.” Faith walked towards the kitchen.

Making his way after her he unwrapped the gift, it was a black wifebeater. Entering the kitchen he noticed the brunette had taken two beers from the fridge. She handed him one and wanted to leave the kitchen. Dom put out his arm to block her way. “What are you really doing here?” He looked right at her but she avoided him.

“I was bored.” Faith expected him to let her through but he didn’t. She finally made eye contact with him. “You like it?” She asked, pointing at the shirt.

Dominic stared at the gift in his hand, momentarily distracted. Faith used that moment to slip past him and went over to the couch in the living room.

“Who’s winning?” Faith asked when she saw he was watching some boxing match.

“There wasn’t a party, was there?” He asked suspicious.

“There probably is.” The brunette answered without looking at him again. After a few moments of silence she continued. “Just not one I was going to.” Faith took a long swig of the beer and returned her attention to the TV.

Dominic started to feel compassion for the girl on his couch. She acted like she didn’t care about any of it, but here she was, at his door on Christmas day. He glanced his watch, Christmas had already passed. Her boyfriend ditched her to be with his family. Dominic sat down on the couch beside her and without saying anything else they watched the match.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter (1-97) **

Jason rubbed his hair dry with a towel. He walked over to the bed and put his dirty clothes in a big bag. A big bag which was pretty full, he needed to do laundry before he was running out of clothes. He left the towel hanging around his neck before he went back to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, put some paste on it and started brushing. He glanced around his trailer which was a mess. He picked up some empty cans and dropped them in the trashcan. The young, blonde man had been neglecting his housekeeping lately. He opened the fridge before taking his toothbrush out of his mouth and smelled at the milk carton. He wrinkled his nose and emptied it in the sink. Taking another look in the fridge made him realize there wasn’t anything edible in there, beside a tube of mayonnaise and some three day old pizza. He spit in the sink and rinsed with some water. Grabbing pants from his bed he put it on and put on his flip flops before taking the garbage bag outside to throw it away.

“Hey.”

The brunette leaning against her car caught his eye as soon as he left his home. “What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you.” Faith kept leaning against her car as Jason made his way towards her.

“Err…did we make plans?” He couldn’t recall that he did. Jason held up the heavy bag he was carrying, indicating he wasn’t going to stop.

Faith joined his steps as he passed. “No, we didn’t. I was just in the neighborhood. Came to check you out.” She crossed her arms.

“Checking me out hmm.” He said flirtatious. “If I’d known that I would have put on something else.”

Faith bumped his hip with her own as they walked. “Like what? You’re crazy George of the Jungle thong?”

Jason look at her shocked. “You found that?” Then he pouted. “What am I to surprise you with next time?”

“I don’t know. Maybe some leopard skin to complete the outfit.”

Jason opened the container and swung his bag in it. “Only if you wear the Jane bikini so I’m not the only one on the theme party.”

“Are you crazy, I’m already freezing my ass off.”

“Ah,” Jason put his arm around her shoulder “I’ll let you borrow my Leopard skin.”

“How thoughtful.” Faith shivered.

Jason squeezed her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you inside. It is cold today, although…it isn’t freezing.”

“Feels like it.”

“Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?” Faith shrugged.

“I don’t have one.”

“You don’t have one?” He opened the door for her to enter.

“I lost it a while back.” Faith welcomed the warm inside of his trailer. “This is L.A. for God sake, it’s not supposed to be cold.”

“You are definitely misguided there sweets.” Jason rummaged through his closet. “Ehh, I don’t think I have anything that fits you.” He felt the brunette creep up next to him. She stretched out her arm and snatched a red and black checkered blouse from his closet.

“This’ll do.” Faith put on the blouse and rolled up the sleeves a little, adjusting it to her liking.

Jason watched her intrigued. “Fine, that’ll do Pig, that’ll do.”

Faith turned around. “What?”

Jason reddened. “Nothing.”

Faith eyes pierced his. “What did you just call me?”

“Oh. No. No, you’re getting it wrong.” Jason started apologizing. “It’s from a movie. I didn’t call you…that.” She was still eyeing him suspicious. “Babe?” Faith gave him another confused look. “The movie, from last year?” His explanations didn’t make it any better. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.”

“I haven’t seen a lot.” Faith said curtly.

“I uhh…I haven’t seen it either. It’s a kids movie. Of course I haven’t seen it. Just these lines they show in the trailer and all, you know.”

Faith raised her eyebrow. He was babbling. Why was he babbling? A smile grew on her face. “You have seen it.”

“I haven’t” Jason looked the other way, suddenly interested by his laundry he grabbed the bag from the floor.

“If you say so.” Faith said with a smug smile.

“I swear.” He walked outside again, waiting for her to follow him.

“Sure Jason.”

“Really, I wouldn’t watch a kids movie. Besides when I was of kid of course.” Looking at the brunette she just grinned at him. “It wouldn’t hurt you to trust me.” He locked the door.

“Oh, I do trust you.” Faith followed him to his car. “I believe you have seen it and now you are trying your hardest to keep up your ‘I’m a cool guy’ act.”

Jason pursed his lips and stared out in front of him, not saying anything. The girl walking besides him clung to his arm.

“Oh don’t worry. You can go clubbing down the next female you’re interested in and drag her to your cave without me telling it. Your reputation will not be harmed.”

Jason opened the door of his car for her and waited till she was seated before he went to his place behind the wheel. He started the engine and they drove off in silence. Why couldn’t she just take ‘no’ for an answer.

“Where are you taking me hostage?” Faith asked nonchalantly. She tried to clear the air by changing the subject. Jason shifted and she noticed he relaxed a little in his seat.

“To do some laundry.” He took an audible breath before he continued. “Last Christmas I took my nephew to the movies. We went to Babe. That’s it. I have seen the movie.”

“Was it any good?’

“It wasn’t that bad.” Jason felt her hand on his leg and he looked at her startled. The doe-eyes looking at him had no hint of anything other than putting him at ease. She wore a soft smile on her lips, telling him it was okay what he said. She didn’t make fun of him. She wasn’t teasing him like she did before. Jason scraped his throat and looked back at the road in front of them. The hand moved away from his leg and somehow he was disappointed about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter (01-97) **

“Morning.” A female voice drifted through the garage that bright Saturday morning.

Dominic lifted his head and looked up to the familiar voice. “Good morning Faith.” He greeted his co-workers girlfriend. “Rodrigo isn’t here yet.”

“Hmm, that’s okay.” She walked over towards Dominic. “What are you working on?” She asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“I’m placing NOS on the Toyota.” Dominic wiped his hands at his grease-stained cloth while he looked around searching. Where did that damn wrench went when you needed it?

“Mind if I watch?” Faith asked him while she picked up the right tool from the workbench and handed it over to him.

He took the wrench from the girl and looked up at her with newfound interest. Maybe she wasn’t just pretty but also had some hidden layers which could be interesting. He was used to Rodrigo only having girlfriends for their looks and the sex but none of them had shown any interest in his work whatsoever.

“Want some coffee?” Jason came to stand by their sides, holding three cups of the dark liquid in his hands, offering one of them to the brunette. Jason had just came in and needed some Caffeine to start the day with. When he heard Dom talking to someone else, he automatically filled another cup and took it to them.

Faith turned her head to see who was offering. Seeing it was Jason the corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile. “Yeah sure, thanks.” She gladly accepted the cup with both hands and blew over it to get it to cool down before she took a sip.

* * *

“Hey there sexy bitch, been here long?” Rodrigo’s voice boomed through the garage when he came walking in a tardy three hours later. He walked up towards Faith and wrapped his arms around her.

She barely turned her head around to see him and quickly reverted her attention to Dom. “What about the other side?” She asked him.

“Is that all the welcome I get?” Rodrigo asked disappointed. He nudged her jawline with his nose and she turned her head to kiss him quickly before she fired another question at Dom.

Dominic had a rather fun day with the girl watching him work. She was eager to learn and understand all he was doing. He was happy to answer whatever questions she asked.

Rodrigo let go of his girlfriend, offended by the fact that she showed more interest in his friend and boss than in him. “Fine, if you are gonna be like that, don’t bother to come to my place tonight!”

Faith looked up startled. “What?! Why?” Disbelieve sounding in her voice.

“I don’t feel you’re in this ‘relationship’ the way I am.” He said mocking.

“Excuse me?! I have been waiting here for you all morning! But you decided only to show up just now, so sorry if you have to wait for a few seconds, I’m not your lapdog!” Faith’s voice grew louder by the end of the speech.

“Ouch, got you there Bubs!” Jason said with a grin on his face.

“Stay out of this, will you! Come, let’s go outside.” Rodrigo grabbed her arm and tried to pull her along with him.

Faith shook him off without saying anything but followed him outside nonetheless.

Dominic and Jason shared a look before Vince came walking into the garage. “What’s that all about?” He said while he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

Jason shrugged. “Trouble in Fairyland.”

“Don’t you mean Paradise?” Vince asked him confused.

“Doesn’t sound as sweet.” Jason stated.

* * *

They all turned their heads when the voices outside became louder. They knew better than to mingle in the fight, it wasn’t theirs, they hardly even knew Faith. But they did know Rodrigo and he just wasn’t really good at relationships. The guys heard their friend scream at his girlfriend outside, but they couldn’t make out what he said. It was followed by a screaming female voice and then silence. Next thing followed was the sound of a slamming door and a car speeding off.

Rodrigo came walking back inside and was stared at by his three friends who waited for him to fill them in. “What?” He asked a little agitated before he went over to the project he had been given last week and started to work on it.

“Nothing.” Vince exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chaper (01-97) **

“Why don’t you come with us? We’re going to order some food and watch a movie.” Dominic eyed the brunette expectantly. She had been helping them out at the garage again this afternoon. Over the last few weeks he had seen her more and more at their workplace. She worked hard and well and never asked for any payment. Dominic offered her to bring in her own car and use some of her time in the garage to work on it. She said she never raced anymore but hadn’t been really forthcoming in as to why not. He’d never seen her race, he was curious about her skills. She knew her way around cars, had plenty of experience with tuning and some with spray-painting. Rod said she was okay, but that didn’t give him any information. The guy didn’t seem interested if his girlfriend did or did not race.

Faith hesitated. “I don’t know. Maybe Rod has other plans.”

“He hasn’t, he already agreed on coming tonight.”

“I’ll run it past him.” Faith answered the muscular man in front of her. She wasn’t sure if Rodrigo liked her hanging out with his friends. He was okay with her at the garage…most of the time. Maybe he would feel she was invading his private life too much.

“Rod, good you’re here.” Dominic got the attention of the dark haired male who just entered the garage and now came walking over to them. “I asked Faith to come too tonight.” Dominic didn’t leave any room for Rodrigo to answer. “So we’ll finish the clean-up and then head back to my house.”

“Okay Dom.” Rodrigo answered.

* * *

When Dominic walked away Faith watched Rodrigo closely. He didn’t seem pleased but he didn’t say anything. “It wasn’t my idea.” Faith said softly, staring at the open toolbox in front of her and playing with the screwdriver in her hand. She glanced up when her boyfriend remained silent and in position.

“You must have said something.” The Colombian guy said through gritted teeth.

The brunette could feel he was trying to contain his anger. Hitting her here wasn’t any part of his plan right now but she knew he wouldn’t forget this. Maybe she could bring him around before they got home tonight.

“Clean the mess and take a shower. You stink.” Rodrigo said before he briskly walked away.

Faith sniffed herself, but the smell of sweat wasn’t that bad. At least not to her. But taking a shower wasn’t an unnecessary luxury. The grease and oil stains didn’t restricted themselves to her clothes only. She watched Rod leave through the open door.

“You can take a shower at Dom’s, he doesn’t mind.”

Faith jumped when she heard Jason behind her. “Okay, I will. Thanks.” Faith felt embarrassed. He had clearly overheard them. He knew she stunk. She quickly closed the tool kit and walked away with it to store it in the shelve where it belonged.

* * *

Faith stepped out of the bathroom, clean clothes on her body, a towel around her shoulders to save her hair from soaking her shirt. She was wearing a worn out pair of jeans and a grey, loose fitting top. Maybe not the most sexy, but damn comfortable and at the moment one of the few things that were clean. She needed to do laundry soon, she had been too caught up in hanging out at the garage and at the beach where all you wear is a bikini. At the beach that is, not at the garage.

Faith walked down the stairs to find the guys standing in the kitchen, bending over pizza boxes. There seemed to be some arguing over the different flavors.

“Just in time girly.” Vince said when he spotted her.

Faith frowned at him calling her girly. Where did he came up with that? She knew the guy wasn’t really a big fan of her. He seemed to be seeing her as an intruder or something, just tolerating her because Dom did. The other guys looked up at her too.

Faith walked up towards the table and stood next to Rodrigo. She shared a quick glance with Jason, silently greeting him. Vince stepped aside to let her pick up a plate.

“There is Tuna, Peperoni, BBQ Chicken” Vince pointed at each of the different boxes. “and some idiot ordered a Mac and Cheese pizza.” He gave Jason a foul look.

“Hey, I was just interested in what it would be like.”

“Curiosity kills you.” Vince mocked.

“You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“These things aren’t meant to be mixed up.”

Faith looked at the last named pizza. She had to agree with Vincent, it didn’t look too appealing, but since she was interested too she took up a slice and placed it on her plate. “Reserve me a spot on the cemetery then.”

“Really Faith, just let him eat it alone.” Vince commented.

Faith daringly took a bite.

“Whatever, it’s your funeral.” Vince grabbed a beer and walked off to the living room.

“Come on, let’s get us a spot on the couch.” Rodrigo took Faith’s wrist and made her follow him.

* * *

Faith was lying with her head in Rodrigo’s lap, her feet in Jason’s lap. She had dozed of already once during the movie, but Jason had pinched her feet to wake her up. She had given him a groggy, confused look and he had silently laughed. The movie really didn’t interest her, she wouldn’t mind to just sleep through it.

“Anyone more beer?”

The unexpectedly of Rodrigo standing up made Faith almost land beside the couch. “Thanks for the warning Jackass.” She muttered under her breath. She sat op straight and felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulders. She was pulled close against Jason.

“He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes.”

Faith’s first reaction was to respond with something smartassy, but she contained herself and instead just agreed with him. He meant well. As soon as they heard Rodrigo come back from the kitchen the arm around her shoulder disappeared and she sat up straight at the couch. A beer was pressed in her hand before Rodrigo sat down again.

“Get back to your favorite spot.” The Colombian guy remarked.

“And that is?”

“With your nose in my crotch of course.” He snickered.

Rodrigo pulled her towards him but Faith resisted. “I can’t drink my beer that way.”

“Fine.” Annoyed he let go of her.

Faith pulled her legs up towards her and wrapped her arm around them, carefully sipping at her bottle. The brunette felt the eyes of the others on her but chose to ignore them. She kept her eyes on the TV to watch the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter (February 1997) **

Dominic turned around in his bed, uneasily shifting and trying to regain the sheet that has dropped partly from the bed. It was pretty cold for a February night. He was half lost in dreamland where cars, Corona and sexy woman played the lead part. The smell of a rambunctious brunette filled his nostrils as she came walking up to him, it seemed so real but when she said something he couldn’t understand what she said. “Hmm?” He asked for her to repeat herself.

“Are you awake?”

Dominic slowly opened his eyes and made out the silhouette of a woman like in his dream. But he was awake…Dominic shot up in his bed. “Faith!” He tried to pull his sheet further over his body, wearing nothing but his shorts. He lowered his voice as to not wake the whole house. “What are you doing here?”

Faith was sitting on her hands and knees next to him. “Vince took the complete couch.”

Dominic motioned for her to give a better explanation.

“And Jason has the chair.”

“So?” Dominic was still confused.

“I needed a place to crash.”

“Why didn’t you go home?”

“Beer.”

“You want beer?”

“No. I had beer.” Faith said exasperated. “I can’t drive anymore.”

Dominic relaxed a little and instead of sitting up in his bed he lied down, resting on his elbow.

“You don’t mind do you?” Faith asked as she started unbuttoning her pants.

“Uhh…I…”

Faith pulled of her socks and pants and got in to the bed next to Dominic, pulling the white sheet over herself.

“I guess not.” Dominic didn’t feel like he had much to bring into it. He wasn’t sure what her intensions where.

“Great. Thanx.” Faith leaned in to him.

“Faith.” Dominic said warning as he leaned back a little.

Faith watched him with a smile. “Oh relax.” She pecked his cheek. “Goodnight.” She turned around and lay down on the side of the bed.

Hesitating Dom answered her. “Goodnight.” He himself lay back down as well. This was a bit weird. He felt weird. She obviously didn’t. He was lying in his own bed with his friends girlfriend. There was no sex involved, but still. It was awkward. Dominic closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He was on his guard though, sleeping very light. His dream of the cars, woman and Corona didn’t came back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter (02-97) **

Jason threw on a t-shirt and got to the door quickly when he heard the frantic knocking. “Faith,” the look of her startled him “what happened?” Her face was a mess, blood dripped from her nose and her brow, tear streaks could be made out down her cheeks.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” Faith crossed her arms, hugging herself and let her gaze drift to the floor. Maybe it had been a mistake to come here. She couldn’t tell him what happened.

“Come in.” Jason stretched out his hand to touch her shoulder but she flinched so he stepped aside to let her come in on her own. “Sit down.” He gestured to the bed.

Faith watched the duvet lying open. “You had been asleep.” She had woken him up. She felt guilty.

“It’s fine.” The young man reached over to throw back the blanket and cleared a spot for the tattered girl.

Faith sat down, still clutching her sides. She was in conflict with herself. She shouldn’t be here, it was wrong to put Jason up with this, but it felt good to be here, it was the only place she could think of being safe. Maybe Dom’s. Maybe she should have went there, but Dom might ask too many questions. A glass of water was held up in front of her.

Sitting down next to her Jason wasn’t really sure what to do. “So what happened?”

“N…nothing.”

“Come on Faith.”

“Nothing big. I just fell down the stairs.”

“Faith please, you can’t just show up here, looking like s…this and expect me to believe this happened just because of some clumsiness.”

She wasn’t lying, she just partly told the truth, hiding some essentials here and there.

“Please trust me. I just want to know what happened.” Jason pleaded. He needed to know. The fact that she didn’t tell him, suggested something more was up then just an accident.

Faith snorted. How many times did she hear that before? You can’t trust anyone. This was silly. Why was she here? The brunette stood up. “I have to go.”

“What?!” Jason jumped up too. “You can’t go. Not like this.” He stood in front of her.

“Why not? You gonna held me hostage?” Faith tensed up, her body was preparing herself for a fight.

“No, of course not. But you came here. You came here.” He emphasized every word of the last sentence. “I want to help you. I have no intention of keeping you hostage.” It stung that she thought that of him. She didn’t know him that well but he figured she at least trusted him to not do that.

Faith softened her posture. He wasn’t Rodrigo. He was right, she came here. Her mind was a mess. She came here because it felt right. “Rodrigo and I had a fight.”

“Did he do this to you?” Jason felt himself getting angry.

“Would you just let me finish my story?” Faith paused, waiting for Jason to give her what she asked for. “We had a fight and I walked away from it. I hurried down the stairs of the building and I tripped.”

Something wasn’t right about this. “He just left you injured?”

“He didn’t know I fell. I had slammed the door shut behind me.”

Jason felt awkward. He wasn’t sure what to do or say next. What did she expect of him? “So…what was it about?’

Faith looked up at him. “What?”

“The fight. What were you guys fighting about?”

“Just…stuff. Small things, he was just grumpy.”

She was avoiding the question again. It was three in the morning, he was really curious what they had been fighting about at this late hour. “Maybe you should get cleaned up a little.”

Faith put a strand of hair behind her ear, it was sticky. “Yeah, maybe I should…if you don’t mind.”

“I offered, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

Jason reached for a towel. “Here. It’s the door opposite of the toilet.”

Faith walked away and opened the bathroom door. She hesitated and turned around to face Jason. “Thanks.” She quickly made it in to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Jason watched the brunette disappear with worry. What had happened at Rod’s for her to flee the house? They both were hot tempered, making radical decisions. Jason went back to his bed but he didn’t intend to fall asleep before she was done.

* * *

The bathroom door closed and Jason turned his head. The girl wore nothing more than a towel. Normally he wouldn’t mind seeing a girl in just that, but the way she stepped out of the bathroom, that timid look in her eyes… She looked much younger then she was without her make-up and the wet bangs falling around her bruised face.

“I need to get some stuff out of my car.” She mumbled.

“Just tell me what and where it is and I’ll get it.” Jason readied himself to get out of the bed.

“No!”

Surprised by her outburst he sat back down.

“I mean, you already did enough. I’ll just put on my old stuff and make a quick run up and down.”

He didn’t want to stress her out more so he wasn’t going to argue. “Fine, but I’ll come with you.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll be out of here in a sec.”

“That’s exactly why I’m going with you. You are not going anywhere tonight. You can crash here.”

“So you are keeping me hostage.” She said with a half-smile.

Jason caught the airy tone of it. She was trying to keep things light. The shower had did her good. “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” He carefully joked back.

* * *

Faith went back in to the bathroom and the second time she came out she was wearing her messy clothes again.

“You can borrow some clothes from me.”

“It’s fine, I always have some spare ones in my trunk.” Faith bit her lip. How trashy did that sound? “And I don’t think I’ll fit in your boxers.” She walked towards the door, making her way to her car.

Jason followed her down the steps. “Nonsense, you’ll fit. There is plenty of room for you in them.” He laughed.

Faith smirked. “I know, especially in the part where I don’t need extra space. It’ll look ridiculous.”

“I’d rather see you in a thong anyway.” Jason almost stopped walking. He did not just said that, did he?

“Too bad for you mister, it’ll be briefs. My sexy lingerie is only for special occasions.”

The blonde man was glad she kept the joking going so he did too. He placed his hand on his chest and gave her a shocked look. “I can’t believe you just said that. This is not a special occasion?”

Faith gave him a small push. “Of course it is, visiting you is always special…just not like that.” They neared her maroon colored Volkswagen. Faith held up her hand. “Wait here.”

Jason did as she told him and waited in front of the car. He watched Faith walk around to the back and pop the trunk open. What was she hiding that he couldn’t see? Or was she afraid he’d see all her ‘special occasion thongs’. Jason smiled, it was never dull when she came over.

“Come on.” The brunette pulled at his arm to get him going. They walked back to his trailer in silence.

* * *

“Do you want something to drink?” He offered as the brunette got out of the bathroom again. She was wearing a black tank top and matching colored briefs.

“No, let’s go to bed. I’m tired.” Faith walked past him to the bed. “On which side do you normally sleep?”

“The middle.”

“When you have a girl over I mean.” “The middle. And who said anything about sleeping.”

Faith rolled her eyes. She was too tired for this. She stood next to the bed. “You first then.” She gestured for him to get in to his bed.

Jason turned off the light at the kitchenette and made his way over to the bed. Turning on a small lamp above the bed so she could make out her way. He crawled under the duvet and waited for Faith to do the same. She sat down on the bed carefully and Jason could spot a dark bruise around her shoulder blade. The bruising wasn’t limited to just her face then, which seems logic when you fell down a stairs. She would probably be stiff tomorrow morning.

When they both lay down Jason switched of the light and closed his eyes. “Good night.”

“Night.” The brunette softly responded. She was tired but now that she was in the bed, safe and warm, she couldn’t sleep. Rodrigo had beaten the shit out of her and what for? All because she said she might wanted to race again. It hadn’t even been her idea. Dominic suggested it. She should have turned down his offer for her to come working on her own car at the garage, but she liked to be there and what else could she do. She liked hanging out with the guys, even Vince. She hoped Jason wouldn’t tell Rod about her visit tomorrow. He never talked about the other times they’d run in to each other before. He probably wouldn’t now. He was a nice guy she had to give him credit for that. He never insinuated he wanted more from her then what she offered. He was just trying to be a friend…or he just didn’t have the balls to take action on her. She smiled, he was just nice. She liked him, she wouldn’t risk their friendship for just sex. Letting her sleep here tonight showed just what kind of a person he was. She was grateful for that.

Faith turned her head towards Jason, she could make out his silhouette in the dark. Did she even thank him properly for letting her crash here? She turned around in the bed so she was facing him. Maybe he was asleep already. She hesitated, if she didn’t say it now then when? But if he was asleep it fell on deaf ears. At least she had said it then. She leaned a little closer to him and whispered “Thank you.”

Jason’s eyes fluttered open. He had been on the edge of dreamland when he heard Faith’s words. “Anytime.” He muttered back. He meant it but maybe it didn’t sound like that. He felt movement in the bed again and looked Faith’s way. She was lying with her back towards him. He heard her let out a sigh. The blonde male rolled on his side. It had been a rough night for her. He thought back of the way she stood in front of his door. She had looked lost and helpless. Jason gently placed his hand on her arm. “I’m glad you’re here.” He whispered back to her. She didn’t respond to him. Maybe she had fallen asleep, she said she was tired after all. When he wanted to pull away his hand he was stopped. Her hand had locked itself around his and kept it in place. Jason rubbed his thumb over her arm to reassure her he wasn’t leaving. Faith’s grip loosened and her hand slipped away.

Jason lifted his head from his pillow. Was she sniffing? He listened a little longer. She was definitely sniffing. His heart went out to her. Jason softly grabbed her arm and pulled at it so she turned around towards him.

Faith couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Her sobbing increased with his recognition of her misery. She felt silly, weak, but she broke down in front of him anyway and there was nothing she could do against it.

The young man wrapped the sobbing girl in his arms and hold her. She reminded him of his baby sister. Whenever she was in tears he would pick her up, rock her close to him and she would calm down again. He hope it would work with Faith too. He wasn’t trying to shush her, he just let her get it out of her system, rubbing her back and holding her tight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter (Thursday 02-97) **

“Have you seen the cylinders that came in last week?” Dominic rubbed his hands on a dirty looking cloth while he walked towards Jason. The tall boy was sluggishly bend over the motor block of an old Honda Accord they had promised to tune.

“Weren’t they on the shelves on the left?” Jason answered without looking up from his work.

“I thought so too, but they’re not there.” Dominic rubbed his chin. “You know who took them?”

Jason stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, looking at his friend. “I haven’t seen anyone with them.” Jason tapped the wrench in his hand. “Maybe Vince already started placing them?”

“He hasn’t been working on this one.”

Jason shrugged. “Then I don’t know man. Maybe order some new ones if they’re lost.”

“We can’t replace everything that goes missing.” Dominic watched Jason closely.

“Hey, I can’t help it that they got lost. If you’re not having the money to buy new ones then find another solution, place the old ones back or something.” Jason was done with the conversation, he bent back over the motor and continued his work. The longer Dom went on, the more he felt like he was being accused of something.

"It’s not only about the money Jason. I just think it’s weird that things keep disappearing.”

So he was accusing him. Jason faced his bald friend and boss. “It isn’t me Dom.”

“But you know who is?”

“I didn’t even know something was up until five minutes ago, so no, I don’t know who is responsible.”

Dominic placed his hand on the roof of the Honda and leaned against it. “You were missing a can of NOS last week weren’t you?”

“Not really, Rod had it, he didn’t know I claimed them. He handed it to me when I pointed it out to him.”

“And what about the Camshaft Vince was missing a few weeks ago? That one never turned up.”

“What are you saying Dom?” Jason wanted him to just make his point.

“Someone is taking stuff from under our nose for God knows how long and I didn’t notice before.” Dominic said irritated.

“Someone, or do you suspect someone in particular?”

“I think you know who I mean.”

Jason frowned. “Rod wouldn’t do that.”

“I didn’t say it was him.”

“I just thought…”

“Exactly, you thought. I never told you I suspect him. So you think it’s him too. Don’t pretend he’s innocent.”

Jason bit his lip. “Maybe it isn’t him.”

Dominic’s stance changed, Jason got his interest. “What do you mean? You do know more?”

“I’m just saying it might be Rod, but he may not be doing it alone.” Jason felt his heart sink as he was about to make the accusation. “Last time I saw Faith she was very secretive about what was in the back of her trunk.”

Dominic nodded but waited for Jason to continue.

“She kept me at distance and seemed afraid that I would look in to it. It felt like she was hiding something.”

“You think they’re in this together?”

Jason sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know Dom.”

Dominic rubbed his head. “Suddenly her hanging around here so much is put in another perspective. I thought she was interested in cars.”

“She is.”

“I meant in learning stuff, in racing. Not in taking specific parts for her own benefit.”

Jason hesitated a little, unsure of what he could say. “If that is what is happening.”

“You pointed it out to me.”

“I just thought it is something you should consider.”

“I am considering it. Thanks for pointing it out to me.” Dom was pleased to have some lead about the missing items. “Please keep an eye on what they do.”

“Dom.” Jason called after him as his friend turned to leave.

“Yeah?” Jason seemed nervous. “What’s up?”

“I…there is something going on with Faith and Rodrigo.”

Dominic took a step towards Jason. “What do you mean?”

Feeling uncomfortable Jason rubbed his neck. “You know how he treats her.”

Dom nodded. “I know he’s a scumbag when it comes to women. She chooses to be with him, she can leave anytime.”

“Maybe not.”

Taking another step towards Jason Dom gave him an observing look. The blonde male seemed to have trouble telling him whatever was on his mind. It wasn’t Jason to speak up what he thought unless it was of no importance at all or when it was too important to keep to himself. “What gives?”

Jason sighed and looked Dominic in the eyes. “I think he’s hitting her.”

Dominic frowned. “You sure about that?” Accusing his best friend first of stealing and now of abusing his girlfriend was quite something. Jason wouldn’t betray his friends. The question was who his friend was, Rod or Faith.

“No, I’m not sure. Of course I’m not sure.” The blonde male said frustrated. Faith never admitted Rodrigo hit her.

“What makes you think he does?”

“Have you seen her the last few days?”

Dom shook his head. Faith hadn’t been around at the garage lately. “Why?”

“She looks like shit. She told me she fell down the stairs after a fight with Rod.”

“When was this?”

“Last Thursday. She came to me all battered up.” Jason started pacing around frustrated. “You know how he treats her, like she is his property, his bitch. She acts like she doesn’t care but you weren’t there Dom. The way she looked at me…she…she cried herself to sleep that night. She acted like it never happened the next day, but the marks clearly told a different story.”

“Woah, slow down.” Dominic said slowing his friend down. “You saw her after she had a fight with her boyfriend.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, she came to my door in the middle of the night.”

“You’re not sleeping with her are you?’

“What?” Jason frowned. “No, I’m not.” He said offensive. “I’m not that stupid Dom.”

“Good. Glad we cleared that up. It would complicate things with Rod.” Dominic gave it some thought. “Why did she came to you?”

“I don’t know, she said she didn’t have anywhere to go.” Jason sighed frustrated. The girl was a mystery to him. She was a closed book. Last week he thought what happened would make her more open to him, but the next day when they woke up she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. She acted like nothing had happened. She might have been ashamed by breaking down in front of him but she couldn’t just deny what happened, could she?

“Was this the first time she was at your place?”

“Dom!” Jason yelled frustrated. “This isn’t about her being at my place. This is about Rod hitting her. Keep focused!”

“Did it ever occur to you that you might be the cause of their fights?” Dom answered calmly. It seemed to have its effect as Jason stopped pacing and looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You know how Rodrigo reacted when she helped you moving out of his place. He is possessive and gets jealous easily.” Dominic waited for the words to sink in before he continued. “If you and Faith hang out more then it wouldn’t surprise me if he got pissed.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“So you do this more often?”

“Just a few time. I swear nothing happened. We are just friends.” Jason said in defense.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re just friends. What matters is what Rodrigo thinks that is happening. You say he knows of nothing, but who knows what Faith has told him?”

“That is ridiculous! Why would she tell him if she ends up with a beating?!”

“How well do we know her?”

He crossed his arms. “Enough to know that she wouldn’t tell.” Jason said sturdy. “Besides, what does it even matter, he shouldn’t be hitting her. Ever.”

“If that is what he did. You’re accusing him of something you’re not sure of.”

“Calling the kettle black now are you.”

Dominic laughed scornful. “Seems like our ‘friend’ is not as trustworthy as he used to be anymore.”

“He’s changed a lot in a short time. You’re right, I don’t trust him anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, he chose his own path. It’s clearly not the one I’m on.” Jason said bitter. “So what are you gonna do about the theft?”

Dominic crossed his arms. “We’ll confront him with it tomorrow.”

The blonde male nodded.

“Faith is not off the hook yet either.” Dominic warned his friend. He figured Jason cared more about her then he’d let on. To be honest he had become to care about her too. It was nice to have her around in the garage, or hanging out with them afterwards at his place. He couldn’t figure the girl out yet, she seemed optimistic, fun and carefree at first sight. But after what Jason just told him it was probably just a façade.

“I get it, if she steals she needs to be confronted with it.”

Dominic nodded in agreement. “Come on, let’s grab a beer.” He slapped Jason’s shoulder and they made their way to the office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter ( end February/March 1997) **

Faith put her key in the lock of the garage and wanted to turn it but found the door already open. Did they forgot to lock the door? Cautiously she walked inside and noticed the light of the office burning it’s dull, yellow light. Who would be here at this hour? She silently walked closer and could make out the silhouettes of tree people. She tried to focus but her left eye teared up from the effort. Faith blinked and squinted until her vision was normal again before she continued her way. She wondered why they were all still here. She didn’t mean to be eavesdropping but caught some fragments of the heated conversation. Faith still didn’t understand what it was about but they sounded pissed.

“We can’t know for sure!”

“What? That she’s in or that she’s out?”

“He has been lying about the other stuff as well, why wouldn’t he lie about that?”

“I honestly don’t know what to think.”

“Give her the benefit of the doubt?”

Faith backed away. This didn’t sound like anything she wanted to be in the middle of. She turned around but knocked a wrench of the table. She stood still and prayed no one had heard that.

“Faith?”

Faith closed her eyes and inwardly cursed when she heard Dom’s voice. She turned around and tried to put on a show of obliviousness. “Hey Dom. What’s up?” She cheerily said as she walked towards the guys.

“What are you doing here?” Vince sharply asked as she made her way over.

“I just wanted to work on my car. I didn’t expect anyone to be here.”

“How convenient would that be.”

“Vince,” Dominic held up his hand. “stop it.”

“What happened to your face?” Jason asked as she walked into the light of the office.

Faith shrugged indifferent. “Just got in to a fight with some chick.”

“What about?” Dominic asked.

“Just a thing.”

“What kind of thing?” Dominic insisted.

“Look pops, it’s not important okay.” Faith said a little annoyed.

Dominic looked at Jason, this had been the thing the blond guy meant.

“Maybe she couldn’t deliver what she offered because you found out and stopped them Dom.” Vince suggested.

Faith gave them a confused look. “What are you talking about?” No one responded. “What are you guys doing here anyway?” She was used to the fact that occasionally someone was working on their car late. But this wasn’t the case now, and it wasn’t just one of them.

“We’re having some trouble with….some things.” Dominic carefully picked his words.

“What with?”

“I fired Rodrigo this afternoon.”

Faith took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. “Of course.”

“You don’t seem surprised.” Dominic stated suspicious.

“That’s because she was in on it Dom. I told you so.”

“You don’t know that Vince!” Jason said agitated.

“It all adds up. It’s time you two start believing I’m right.”

“Whoah there V. I don’t know what you think is going on, but if you’re accusing me of something I’d like to know what it’s about.” Faith felt like she had walked right into a trap, even when she came here on her own account.

“Like you don’t know.” The scruffy man sneered.

“Do I look like I know?” Faith yelled frustrated.

Dominic decided to come between the two of them. “Faith, I want to know how well exactly you know Rodrigo.”

The brunette girl give him a questioning look. “Why? I just know him for a couple of months.”

“Do you trust him?” Jason asked.

She snorted. “No.”

The young blonde man looked surprise at her. “Then why are you with him?”

Faith crossed her arms. “What is this? Are we having a meeting here of my relationship with Rodrigo or why he got fired?” She asked defensive.

“In a way. It’s related.” Dominic said. He noticed Faith got more confused by the minute. “Rodrigo scrounged some things from around here.”

Vincent laughed. “That’s mildly put. He just ripped us off. He stole and sold your equipment Dom.” Vince bluntly put. “and so did she.” He nodded to Faith.

Faith was perplexed by the accusation. She felt the anger flair up inside of her. “I would never do that!” Faith took a step forward but Dom grabbed her by her shoulder. She cringed at his touch and released herself with her other hand. She looked at him with pleading eyes. “Look Dom, I would never do that to you. You have to believe me. I didn’t know that bastard was doing that. I would have told you if I knew. I swear Dom.”

Dominic Toretto noticed the fear in her eyes when she begged him to believe her. “Let’s just sit and talk about this.”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me. She bats her eyelashes and you’re both swooning over to her side.”

“Maybe that’s just because I trust her.” Jason spat offended.

Faith looked at the tall, blond mechanic. Was he serious about that? Did he trust her? She felt her hearth skip a beat. No one had ever said that about her.

“Don’t be ridiculous Vince.” Dominic shushed.

“Am I?” Vince balled his fists as he circled around the others. “Am I being ridiculous?”

Dominic crossed his arms and let his best friend rage on for a while.

“You know what’s ridiculous? This whole damn situation! How can it even be possible that things get stolen from under our nose?!” He pointed towards Jason. “He is your friend! You should have known.”

Dominic calmly spoke. “That’s enough Vince.”

Vincent didn’t back down. “He got him here. Maybe it’s not even Faith we should worry about. Maybe Jason is working with Rodrigo.”

“Hey, thanks for the trust there dude.” Jason said offended.

Dominic raised his voice. “Vince! Back off. Now.”

“I’ll think again before I’ll have your back somewhere next time.” Jason grumbled.

Vince crossed his arm as he stopped his rant. Glaring angrily at the others in turns.

Faith raised her hands in defense. “I swear I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright Faith. I don’t think you did.” Dominic said soothing. He noticed her eyes, well the one eye that wasn’t bruised, got big. “In fact, now that we fired Rodrigo we have a job opening.”

Vince sighed and raised his hands in the air.

“Faith…are you interested?”

Lost for words the young brunette stammered a few things before she answered. “Hell yeah!” A big smile crossed her face.

“I really hope you know what you’re doing.” Vince said to Dominic.

Dominic just smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter (March 1997) **

“Good morning!”

Vince looked up as the cheery voice rang through the garage. He could guess who it was just by the sound of her voice, but he looked up anyway. Seeing Faith walk in he snorted and turned back to what he had been doing. Dominic giving her the job was one thing, but letting him work with her was another. He didn’t like the nosy brunette. Vince didn’t trust her, not even if Dom and Jason seemed to do so. He liked working on his own and now she came barging in and disrupt it.

“Where is everyone?”

“Out.” Vince curtly replied.

“Out where?”

Did he already mentioned she was nosy? And she was late. Not that they had strict work hours, but he had already been here at eight a.m. and here she was, he looked at the clock, it was nearing eleven. “Dom took a day off and Jason went to his parents for the weekend.”

“So it’s just us.” The brunette said as she neared Vince. “What are you doing?”

“Minding my own business.” Vince huffed.

“Wow, relax man, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Faith looked at the dark haired man a little apprehensive. She didn’t know him that well but so far her impression of him being a sullen, moody man with a bad attitude seemed to be accurate.

“No.”

“If you say so.”

“Get lost Faith.” Vince snarled.

Faith hold up her hands in surrender. “I just came to work, you don’t have to bite my head off.”

“Then go to work and stop bothering me.” Vince turned away from her, indicating the conversation was over.

“Whatev.” Faith gave him one last look before she let it be what it was. There was no talking to him. Vince seemed to be nice when he was with the guys. He must have something good to him, why else would Dom and Jason be friends with him. So it must be her. She had no idea what she had done wrong, but quite frankly, she didn’t care.

Faith walked towards the Subaru she had been helping Jason with, wondering what she would do today. She knew her way around cars, but was nowhere near a pro. This garage was the best equipped she had ever worked in, she recognized not even half the tools they used here. Besides that, she had done most of her work at German types, the Japanese stuff was a lot different, what if she messed up and they had to start all over because of it. Faith decided to stick to the plan, that seemed to be the right way to go. She had only been working here for two weeks now and so far she liked it, she didn’t want to lose the job, even though it was only for a couple of hours a week. The rest of her time she spent here voluntarily, Dom couldn’t afford more hours. Not if she didn’t make money.

He told her he wanted to see her race. She had been keeping it off for the last two weeks with lame excuses. First that she couldn’t see very well with her bruised eye. Technically that wasn’t really a lie, it was hard to focus, but it was very convenient at that moment. The past week she had told him she had made other plans every single day.

Dominic was still pushing and she was running out of excuses. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to race, she loved to race, but she hadn’t been ‘allowed’ to race for quite some time now, what if she sucked at it? Rodrigo told her she wasn’t good to begin with, although she had been pretty confident that she hadn’t been doing too bad. She had won a few of them. Was she just lucky? Did they let her win because she was a girl? She had raced girls too…and won. She swore she was just better than some of them.

Faith took the jack and rolled it under the ’92 Subaru Impreza. Jason told her they were going to lower the car using coilovers so that’s what she would be working on today. She would start at the rear end. She checked the Jack stands that were supporting the frame, making sure everything was still rightfully in place before she would lower the suspension.

The car was one from the beginning of the production of the Impreza and it could definitely do with some tuning. The guy who brought it in had just bought it and wanted to race with it. He knew Dom was the best and that’s why they were working on it now. Faith rolled the jack away from the center of the suspension and put it up again a little more to the side.

The brunette opened the trunk and removed the carpet and the trim to find the bolt of the shock. She removed the nut and made her way over to the side of the car to remove the bolt on the other side. With a wrench and a ratchet she untied it and took out the shock, it came of quite easy.

She looked at the coilover and placed it where the shock used to be. It didn’t fit properly, the quad shock was hitting the new coilover, it needed to come out as well. It wasn’t too much of a job.

Faith stood up and stretched her back, she looked at Vince to see him still working on the engine block. She thought it was awkward not to be talking to each other at all. Of course she was used to working alone, but at those times she had actually been alone. When she was working with others they usually found something to talk about, mostly about cars.

Bending down to continue her work, she picked up a ratchet and removed the breakline holder bolt to give the breakline more room before dropping the suspension. Faith slowly lowered the jack and checked on the coilspring. There was still a lot of pressure on the spring, getting it out would be impossible. Faith stood up and took a step back, thinking what to do next.

“Use the spring compressor.”

Faith look up and saw Vince standing behind her, looking over her shoulder what she was doing. “Right, I know that.”

“Just saying.” Vince walked away towards the office.

Not knowing what a spring compressor was Faith looked around in the hope to find something that would fit the description. As time ticked away she was getting a little desperate, she would probably have to ask Vince for help. He already didn’t think very high of her so this wouldn’t do anything for her credibility with him. Faith sighed as the door of the office opened again and Vince came out.

“Vince…” the small girl hesitated as the guy gave her a surly look.

“What?” Vince snarled.

“I…can you tell me what the spring compressor is?”

The dark haired man stared at her a few moments, then burst out laughing.

“What? Did I say something funny?” Faith asked, anger lining her voice.

“You’re not joking.” Vince let his laughter die. “You really don’t know what it is.”

Faith crossed her arms. “No, I don’t. Why do you think I ask!”

Vincent walked towards the storage rack, picked something up and held it up for Faith. “This is what you’re looking for.” Faith carefully took it from him. Vince sighed as she still looked a little clueless. “Come on, I’ll help you with it.”

“Erm…okay.”

Vince put the wheel in an torqued it down in a star pattern. When he was down Faith jacked up the car and removed the jack stands before lowering the car again.

“We did it.”

Vince watched as the Brunette held up her hand to him for a high five. He raised a brow and smirked.

Faith smiled. “Come on, you know you want it.” She said as she wiggled her hand in front of him.

Finally giving in Vince answered her high five.

“All right V!”

Vince playfully pushed her aside. “Whatever.” He let out a laugh and made his way over to the office, pulling two beers from the fridge and offered one to Faith when he walked back.

“Thanks.” Faith undid the cap and they walked back to the couch. She let herself fall down on it and took a big gulp from her drink.

“You’re going to help me tomorrow.”

Faith chuckled. “You really think that’s punishing me?”

Vince shrugged. “You owe me. I help you out, you help me. Though luck for Jason tomorrow.”

The brunette eyed him suspicious. “This morning you wanted me to ‘get lost’ and now you are fighting your best friend for my help…” She smirked.

“I’m not fighting him. I just…claimed you for tomorrow. You owe me.”

Her smirk turned in to a broad grin. “Just admit that you liked working with me after all.”

“I’m not admitting anything.” Vince felt her shoulder bump against him and when he looked her way a pair of sparkling, doe eyes looked up at him. “No Faith.”

“Just, say it.” She teased.

Vince stood up. “Fuck off Faith.” He made his way to his office again.

“I like you too V!” Faith called out after him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter (Spring 97) **

She revved her engine, fully concentrating, waiting for the flag to come down. Her thumb drummed along with the rhythm that came blasting out of her stereo installation. She flexed the fingers of her left hand, her eyes never leaving the girl who was flagging. The second the flag came down she was off. Shifting up quickly, drowning in the adrenaline rush she pushed her car to its limits. She glanced to her side, seeing Ecco just falling inches behind her. Faith send him a smooth smile and returned her eyes on the road in front of her. He tried to get past her but he failed and Faith relaxed when she crossed the finish line before him.

Getting her foot off the gas she let her car come to a more conventional speed. She smiled, that was easily won, she knew she would, but there was always that chance… Suddenly her body banged forward, her head hitting the steering wheel. She checked her rearview mirror and saw Ecco’s angry face behind her, sticking up his middle finger before he slowed down and turned around, heading back for the start. Faith’s anger rose, she looked around carefully before she spun her Volkswagen and followed him back.

* * *

Ecco was standing next to the hood of his car with his back towards her, when Faith pulled up on the other side of his car. She stepped out of her own car and slammed the door. People were coming up to her to congratulate her but she wasn’t interested in that right now. “What the fuck was that about?!” She asked with a raised voice while she stomped up towards him. The crowd around them became silent and Ecco turned towards her. “I beat you fair and square!”

He fueled her anger by giving her a smug smile. “Maybe you shouldn’t hit your brakes after finish.”

“I didn’t! There was no reason for you to be up my ass!”

“Baby I promise you, if I wanted to be up your ass you would have known, you wouldn’t be able to drive your car anymore.” His remark was followed by laughter of the crowd surrounding them.

Faith was furious and it took her two seconds to close the gap between them. She balled her fist and send a hook towards his nose.

His hand caught her wrist midair. Ecco spun her around and twisted her arm behind her back before he slammed her into the side of his car. He pushed Faith’s arm up, causing her to clench her teeth. She felt his fingers brush along her leather pants, up her leg and over her ass. He whispered in her ear: “Be careful, or I keep to my promise.”

“Ecco!”

Both Ecco and Faith looked up to see Dominic, Vince and Jason step out of their cars and walk over towards them. People moved aside for them, they radiated power and they got the respect they wanted. Ecco let go of Faith and took a step back. Faith dropped her head, looking down when Dominic passed her. Jason stood at her side, he placed an arm around her waist but she shook him off angrily.

“Just hand over the money and leave.” Dominic hold up his hand in a waiting gesture.

Although Ecco was nearly a head taller than Dominic, still Dom seemed to inbreathe some sort of fear in the other guy. Ecco reluctantly got some bills from his back pocket and counted out what he owed Faith.

“I think we take the rest as well, consider it your payment for damaging her car.” Dominic grabbed the hand full of money and turned around to walk away. When he passed Faith he placed the money in her hand without looking directly at her.

Dominic and Vince headed back towards their cars and Jason placed his hand on Faith’s back, urging her on to do the same. She did as she was told, feeling ashamed that they felt the need to come and get her out of trouble. She would have managed it on her own. Faith followed them silently when they sped off towards the garage.

* * *

She purposely fell behind, postponing what she knew was inevitable. Faith pulled up on the driveway and stepped out of her VW Corrado. Walking up towards the open garage door she saw the guys sitting on the hood of Dom’s car, waiting for her. They were keeping their arms crossed, Dom in the middle with Jason and Vince on either side of him, looking awfully calm. She felt like she was lined up for execution, but she decided she’d better take it with pride, keeping her dignity. Faith stood still in front of them, chin up, hand on her hip, waiting for their verdict.

The air was thick and tense when no one said a word. Faith looked all three guys in their eyes, they kept motionless. She knew Vince and Jason wouldn’t speak up before Dom did, but he seemed to refuse to say anything. She focused on Dominic, sending him a death glare. Dom just kept staring back at her, she couldn’t make out what he was thinking and that frustrated her even more. Eventually she gave in. “For God Sake Dominic, just say it!”

“I’m just wondering why you did it.” He said calmly. Now the edge was off Vince shifted besides him, taking in a more convenient pose.

Faith shrugged. “I needed the money.”

“You could have asked to get your salary in advance…”

“That would leave me troubled next month.”

Dominic rubbed his hands over the stubbles on his chin, overthinking what to say next. They already had a similar discussion earlier this week and he was getting a bit tired of this. “Did you, or did you not agree on not racing him?”

“I did, but…”

“Then why did you do it? You know his rep.”

Faith remained silent and averted her eyes. “I beat him, didn’t I…”

“He’s a sore loser.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“I am telling you, because it seemed that I wasn’t clear the first time.”

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes. “How did you know anyway?” She hated that he kept his voice flat and monotone, like there was no emotion at all. She’d rather had him yell at her.

“I got a call…”

Faith raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly. “Frommm…”

“None of your business.”

Faith looked up and put her hands up in the air in exasperation. “Fine! Don’t tell me. Can I go now?”

Dominic shrugged, raising one eyebrow while he did that. She looked at him in disbelief, opening her mouth to say something but then just sighed and turned around to leave the garage.

“Faith, wait up!” Jason jumped down from Dom’s car and followed the girl quickly outside, stepping in pace with her.

“What do you want?” She asked in annoyance.

“Come home with me.”

Faith stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at him in disbelieve. Her whole posture gave way that she couldn’t understand why Jason asked what he asked.

“We can watch a movie…” He proposed. “It could be fun.”

She couldn’t believe Jason thought it ‘could be fun’ with her cranky mood right now but if he wanted his evening ruined... Faith sighed and gave in. “Fine, let’s go.”

Jason smiled at her and they both walked towards their own cars. Jason led the way to his trailer with Faith tailing him.

* * *

Faith followed him up the two small steps into his home, closing the door behind her when Jason flicked the lights on. He placed his keys on the countertop and reached up in the cupboard for two glasses. Faith walked up to his bed an let herself drop backwards groaning. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out until her fingertips reached a pillow behind her.

“You know he means well.”

Faith sighed and opened her eyes again, turning her head she followed Jason’s movements.

“I thought you wanted a ‘fun night’.”

“I do.” Jason walked over to her and hold out the glass in his hand to her.

Faith went to sit up straight. “Then don’t start talking about that.” She waved her hand, like that one gesture could cover everything, and took the glass from him with her other. She hold it up under her nose and sniffed, getting her approval she downed the content.

Jason turned around, reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels to fill her glass again. Meanwhile Faith kicked off her shoes and went to sit cross-legged on his bed. Jason sat down next to Faith and watched her. Feeling uncomfortable under his stare she wrapped one arm around her waist and slowly sipped her drink, she stared down to the floor, avoiding his look.

After a few minutes Jason gave up, he emptied his glass and stood up. Placing his glass on the countertop he turned around to watch the videos at the shelves above his head. “What do you wanna watch?”

“I don’t care.” She didn’t look up while she gave him her reply.

“Okay.” Jason took out a black VHS case, dropped it on the bed next to her and climbed up on his knees on his bed to reach over and close the curtains. Backing up from the bed he undid his shoelaces and kicked his shoes off. ”Come on, get it in. The movie doesn’t play by itself you know.” He spoke up to her when he noticed she just kept sitting motionless.

Faith rolled her eyes and placed her glass on the small table next to the bed. She opened the obviously fake VHS case to discover he hadn’t even taken the trouble of writing the name of the rip-off on the tape. She inserted the video in the VHS player and turned on the TV. Faith stood up from the bed and walked towards the toilet, she sure wasn’t in the mood to get up after she had gotten comfortable.

* * *

Jason installed himself on the bed, when de VHS automatically started playing he adjusted the volume, fast-forwarded it to the beginning of the movie and pressed pause. He watched as Faith returned from the toilet, washing her hands and weaving them through her hair and finally wiping the last drops off on her shirt since he lacked a towel. He was lying with his head popped on his elbow and patted the bed next to him. He was finally rewarded with a little smile from her.

Faith turned down the lights, walked up towards the bed and laid herself down next to Jason, her back towards him.

Jason watched her as she folded her elbow beneath her head and shifted until she lay comfortable. Leaning over her he pressed ‘play’ and the movie started.

“Jason!” Faith grunted out in dismay after a few minutes.

“What? You said you didn’t care.” He said shrugging.

“But this one’s gross!”

“Too bad Faith, you had your chance, now were watching this one.” He said grinning.

“Fine.” Faith decided to leave it at that, there was no way Jason was going to switch video’s now. Besides, she didn’t know which movie she wanted to watch instead, so she would sit out ‘Nightmare on Elmstreet’.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter (Spring 97) **

Mia stood up from her kitchen chair when she heard knocking on the backdoor. It was Wednesday evening and she was still busy finishing the last of her homework. Dominic hadn’t heard the knock because the television stood too loud. Unsure of who it was she opened the door just slightly.

“Hey Baby Girl.”

Mia was greeted by a slightly taller, brunette. She had seen her a couple of times before and recognized her as one of Dom’s friends so she opened the door further. “Hello Faith.”

Faith smiled at her, she rocked back and forth on her heels and leaned her thumbs on the edge of the pockets of her dark denim jeans. “Can I come in?” She asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I think so. My brother, Vince and Jason are in the living room watching TV.” Mia stepped aside to let the girl pass and closed the door behind her. “Dominic you have a visitor!” Mia yelled to her brother.

“Who is it?!” He yelled back.

Mia pointed for Faith to walk on to the living room, not bothering to answer Dom’s question.

“Thanks Chica.” Faith said, giving Mia a wink before she quickly strode off towards the living room.

Mia, feeling uncomfortable, quickly returned her attention to her homework, it was way past her bedtime already.

* * *

Faith walked up behind the couch and saw Dom standing up to check who his visitor was. When he noticed her a slight smile appeared on his face.

“You finally finished?” He asked her and both Vince and Jason’s heads turned towards her.

“Nope, not really, but I’ve had it for today.” Faith answered him, she jumped over the back of the couch and landed in between Vince and Jason.

“Heey!” Vince let out in a complaint when she took up all space left on the couch.

Faith smiled sweetly at him.

“Good to see ya girl.” Jason said as he friendly slapped her leg.

“Back at ya.” She answered her friend. Faith had been working on her car all evening trying to figure out why her engine made such a weird noise, but without any luck. Now she was tired and yearned for a nice comfy bed.

“Locked up tight?” Dominic asked while he held up his empty beer bottle in a questioning gesture.

She threw the keys at him and nodded. “Of course I did. Double checked.”

“Good.” Dominic gave a short nod and went to the kitchen to grab them all some new Corona’s.

* * *

Mia gathered her stuff when he entered the kitchen. “Off to bed?” He asked her, sounding like the responsible big brother he once promised to be.

“Yes I almost am, tomorrow I have lessons first period.”

Dominic nodded approvingly. “Good, don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t, just some last reading to do. Goodnight.” Mia stood on the tip of her toes to give him a goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, sleep tight.”

She rolled her eyes at him and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Dominic walked back into the living room and handed out the beers. Faith took a long sip, emptying half the bottle.

“Easy girl, there is more than enough.” Vince said, he had put his hand on her bottle to lower it.

“Just thirsty is all V.”

“Then get some soda, instead of emptying all the liquor.” Vince snipped.

“Jeez man, what is wrong with you? It’s just one beer!”

“Never mind him Faith, he was just dumped by his girlfriend so now he’s bitching everybody around.” Jason said before Vince could get a word in.

Faith smirked and pressed her beer in Vince’s free hand. “Tough luck for you buddy.” She slapped his leg before she stood up.

“Oww, that hurt bitch!” Vince whined.

“Don’t be such a crybaby.” Faith said before she took off towards the kitchen.

“Leftovers are in the fridge!” Dominic called after her.

“Thanks!”

* * *

Faith opened the fridge and rummaged through the contents. She found tortilla’s and decided to heat them up in the microwave. Dominic wasn’t really a good cook so most of the time he let Mia do the job, she was an excellent cook and Faith loved her food, always regretting that she didn’t had it more often.

While she waited for the Tortilla’s to be heated up she stared out of the window. A black Nissan Fairlady Z with blue neon light beneath it passed the house in high speed. She recognized the car as one she had seen at the races but couldn’t remember the driver. It was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

The beep of the microwave shook Faith from her thoughts and she hurried to get the food. She walked back into the living room munching down half of the first tortilla.

* * *

Dominic watched Vince empty his beers rather quickly. He understood that his best friend felt like shit. His now ‘ex-girlfriend’ had dumped him because ‘she didn’t feel the connection’ between them anymore. Dominic had actually been in the room when she was dumping him, she didn’t had the decency to talk to Vince in private. His best friend was devastated, this has been his first ‘long term’ relationship since a long time and he was really putting effort in it. But shitty Carmen wasn’t so much into it. Dom had known from the start that the girl wasn’t worth it. He had never trusted her, always suspected that she had used Vince one way or another. Of course both he and Jason had told Vince numerous times, but he wouldn’t believe them. Dominic wasn’t the one the rub it in his face right now, Vince would feel bad enough as it was already.

“Isn’t there something else on the TV?” Jason whined.

To be fair Dom hadn’t been watching anymore since Faith came in and he doubted that Vince was watching. Dominic threw the remote towards Jason. “Find something you like.”

Jason caught it and started flipping through the channels.

Faith came walking back in, stuffing herself full with what had been their dinner three hours ago. Dominic grinned, the girl would always be so hungry. When he knew she would come around he would ask Mia to prepare something extra.

“What’s up Papa Bear? What ya smilin’ at?” She asked and walked over to him, sitting down on his lap.

"You eating.” He put an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her thigh.

“Well give my complement to the cook when you see her.” Faith said while she started at the second Tortilla.

Dominic laughed and wanted to take a sip from his beer but before he knew the girl in his lap had stolen his bottle and used it to swallow down her food. Seeing his stunned look she placed the bottle back in his empty, waiting hand and slid her hand along the side of his face.

“Thanks Pop.”

“Err, you’re welcome.” Dominic placed the bottle against his own lips and tasted the cherry flavored lip-gloss that accompanied his beer now.

“So V, when did this happen, this afternoon all was fine right?” She asked with a mouthful.

“After we left the garage Dom and I went to Harry’s to get some parts and pick up Jason. She was there and decided it was the best time to end things.” Vince mocked.

“Bitch.” Faith stated between bites.

“Yes she is.” Jason agreed.

Vince stomped him on his upper arm.

“What? She is, isn’t she?” Jason asked, rubbing his sore arm.

“Only I can say that.”

“Well, she started it.” Jason pointed towards Faith who’s hands shot up in defense.

“I can’t hit a girl.” Vince stated.

Dominic jumped up, launching Faith, when some hot meat with sauce landed on his lap. “Damn it Faith, watch what you’re doing!” He scolded and grabbed the nearest towel to start rubbing it out.

“Not my fault, I was under attack! Now pull off that pants to get the stains washed out.” Faith said as she put the last of the tortilla in her mouth.

Dominic stopped his actions and looked at her suspiciously. “You whished.”

She started laughing out loud, clasping her hand in front of her mouth to stop spraying around more tortilla mess.

“Now don’t be such a scaredy cat. You’ve dropped your pants often enough in front of a woman.” Jason threw in the mix.

Even Vince let out a laugh. A knowing glance passed between Faith and Dominic, both relieved that they were still able to cheer their friend up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter (Spring 97) **

Faith walked up the stairs silently, her bare feet touching the carpet on the stairs. She walked down the corridor with ease, heading for Dominic’s room. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly, not trying to make any sound while opening the door. Equally careful she closed it behind her. Her eyes needed a little while to adjust to the darkness in his room. Faith stood there and waited, listening to the soft, peaceful breathing of her sleeping friend.

Eventually she could make out Dominic’s form in the dark, all wrapped up in his sheet, and was glad he unintentionally decided to sleep on one side of his bed, instead of in the middle. Faith unbuttoned her shorts and slipped out of them. She unhooked her bra and got rid of it from underneath her tank top, dropping it on top of her other piece of clothing.

Faith walked over towards his bed. She placed her hands on the matrass and carefully crawled on top of it. Dominic didn’t stir when she laid herself down on her side next to him. She pulled her legs up a little towards her chest and watched him sleep.

* * *

Faith was lost in a million of thoughts when a yawn and a shiver escaped her. She had come here to get some sleep and still her mind didn’t let her be at peace. She felt Dominic shift and he lifted his arm, raising the sheet in the air. Faith looked up to his face and could make out the white of his eyes, he was staring down at her. So he hadn’t been sleeping all that time after all.

“Come here.” He said, confirming his gesture. Dominic had his one arm folded under his head. She seemed hesitant or she was still a little surprised to find him awake, Dom wasn’t sure about that. Faith eventually shifted over to him and he draped the sheet over her body. Dominic realized she had cooled down quite a bit when her cold fingers and feet touched him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back while she snuggled further into his embrace.

Faith felt secure with his strong arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and finally found the calm she yearned for. Lying against Dominic’s safe and warm body made her feel at ease and another yawn escaped her.

He watched the little brunette curled up at his side. If you would have asked him on the day he’d met her, this wouldn’t be the way he imagined it to be when they would end up in one bed together. Dominic let out a sigh and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for sleep to settle in again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter (June 97)**

It was a hot summer evening when Faith parked her car outside Vince’s house. His family had arranged a barbeque and they were all invited to it. She was tired and felt like she could use a good long shower, good food and a nice evening of sleeping in early, preferably in a comfy bed. Fat chance she would get any of those, except for the food maybe.

She stepped out of her car and brushed her hand through her hair, closing the door behind her and tugging the keys in the front pocket of her jeans. Slowly but steadily she walked up the lane, the smell of the already lit barbeque drifting her way. She was starved, having eaten nothing since last night. Then she remembered she had brought a small gift for the lady of the house, she turned back to her car and took out the small box of chocolates. Seeing that Vince’s momma enjoyed sweets she thought this would do, that…and the fact that she wasn’t able to get her hands on anything else.

She was greeted by Catharina, Vince’s mom, an average height woman with a sleek waist, entering her late 40’s. Her hair was greying and little wrinkles where forming around her eyes and mouth. Faith could imagine she was once a real beauty.

“Welcome Cariño, make yourself at home.” Catharina said while she stepped aside to let Faith pass.

“Erm, I brought you something.” Faith said hesitantly, offering her the little box. A small smile appeared on Catharina’s face which lit her eyes.

“You shouldn’t have!” She politely answered, she placed her hand at Faith’s back to guide her to the garden where the others already where.

* * *

“Heey Jumpster!” Jason greeted her with one of his nicknames for her when he walked up to her, his arms stretched out wide open waiting to be embraced.

“Heey dumbass.” She greeted and hugged him firmly, sliding her hand down to playfully squeeze his butt.

Jason closed his arms around her and warningly added: “Tsk tsk, don’t damage the goods.”

“You claim there to be any goods?” She challenged him, but he was quick in his response.

“If not, then why are you touching it?”

“Just checkin’ to make sure it hasn’t changed.” She said with a lopsided grin.

They let go of each other and Faith continued to greet the other people. Not only she, Dominic and Jason were here, but also Dom’s little sister, other relatives of Vince and some friends of his parents.

Faith walked up to the barbeque where Mr. Evans was busy grilling some chicken and burgers. Looking at the food made her mouth water.

“Evening Faith.”

She woke up from her transfixed stare and looked at the man who was addressing her. “Good evening Mr. Evans. Doin’ a good job there.”

“You want to give it a try?” He asked her, holding out his barbecue tong for her.

Faith politely turned down his offer, saying she would love to eat it, but she probably wasn’t good at preparing it.

“One’s got to try to find out.” He said smiling.

“Maybe another time.”

Mr. Evans shrugged, not bothering to push on.

“Want something to drink?” She offered. He seemed surprise by her offer. “You got to take good care of the cook.” Faith explained.

“I’d love to.” He said with a big smile.

* * *

Faith walked towards the house and climbed the small steps up into the kitchen. Inside there were several platters with all kinds of food nicely presented on the table and countertop. Faith’s stomach let out a loud growl and her face distorted, water forming in her mouth. She tried really hard not to look at all the tasteful, mouthwatering goods and turned towards the fridge to get two beers out of it. When she was closing the door she almost got a heart attack when someone slapped her on the ass. She spun around and stood with her back against the fridge. “Fuck that Vince! Don’t ever do that again!” The guy gave her a silly grin.

“Got a bad conscience Faith?”

“Ha ha, real funny man. I just went to get your father some beer. I just didn’t hear you ‘s all.” She answered him.

Vince placed his hand beside her on the fridge, leaning against it. “So can I get some now?”

“Get some what?” She asked him puzzled, hoping truthfully that she was misunderstanding him.

“Beer…you are blocking the fridge.”

“O fuck, yes…sorry!” Faith apologized and hurriedly jumped aside.

“Thanks.” Vince said before opening the door himself.

* * *

Faith walked away quickly before Vince could spot her reddened cheeks. Not all guys are the same Lehane! She walked back over the lawn to Vince’s father. He was a decent guy and Vince looked a lot like him, inside and out. “There you go Mr. Ev…ans. Evans.” Again her cheeks gained the color of an overripe tomato.

He laughed out loud. “You can call me whatever, kid. As long as it is meant to be nice and not offending.”

Faith gave him a small, uncomfortable smile and as soon as she handed him his beer she turned away quickly. She looked around and spotted Mia, Dom’s sister, sitting down on a bench on the porch with a dark blond-haired girl. Faith had seen the other girl before, she and Mia seemed to hang out a lot so she assumed it were good friends of each other. They were talking and giggling, they had chosen the best spot with a great overview of the other guests tonight.

Faith walked up to where Dominic and Jason were sitting, a few others gathered around them. The dark haired teen placed her hand on Jason’s shoulder and stepped over the bench from the picnic table to sit down next to him. Jason got hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze, sending her a small reassuring smile when he looked her way. Faith sat down silently next to him, not disturbing the guy who was telling a tall tale.

She tried to listen to him but was soon lost in thoughts. She was short of money again and needed to get some soon. The next race wouldn’t be up till the day after tomorrow and there was only a small chance she would win that one, the competition was fierce. She would need to try and find another way to earn some, up until then she was forced to get her food, gas and other stuff elsewhere. Maybe she would go clubbing tonight, though she wasn’t really in the mood. She could also try tomorrow or even…

“Stop making a mess.”

She was ripped out of her thoughts by a nudge to her side from Jason. Faith looked at him a little dazed. Jason reached out for her hands, stopping her movements. She hadn’t been aware that she was shredding the coasters into little pieces up until now. He gave her a smile and a questioning look.

“What’s on your mind?”

Faith gave him a long look, hesitating if she would share her troubles with him. He had been one of the closest friends she’d ever had.

“Dinner is served people!” Vince came over to their table, a plate fully loaded with food.

Jason kept looking at her, still waiting for an answer. She had made up her mind and gave him a big smile “Nothing, just thinking about the race and how to beat those motherfuckers. Come on, let’s go get something to eat.” Faith slapped his thigh and stood up, Jason followed her.

* * *

It was late that evening when only a small group was left sitting in the backyard of the Evans. The temperature had dropped to a comfortable level and a slight breeze had risen. The few people where gathered around the old barrel that was used as a firepit. There was a small coolbox, filled with beer standing next to it. Mrs. Evans already turned in for the night, leaving her husband to make sure everybody eventually left and the house would be locked up for the night.

“Vince was 5 years old when I caught him on his first joyride!” Mr. Evans told with a big smile.

“Dad, quit it, they all know that story already.” Vince said laughing a little embarrassed.

“I don’t. Please do tell Mr. Evans.” Faith said, her eyes showing a glint of pleasure.

“See Vincent, still not everybody knows how cute you were as a kid.” His father said to him.

Vince sighed an let his old man tell the tale.

“So we came out of the supermarket, just Vince and me, and when I sat down and put my keys in the ignition, I realized that I left my wallet at the register. So I tell Vince to wait and I walk back inside. When I came back outside Vince, good kid that he was, was driving the car down the lane towards the entrance telling me that he felt sorry for me if I had to walk all the way back again, so he’d rather pick me up!” Mr. Evans started laughing again. “I didn’t know if I should be mad or relieved that he didn’t cause an accident.”

“You should have been proud of me. I was already a good driver at 5.”

“Yeah, who can brag about that!” Someone added.

“Of course I was kind of proud, but I couldn’t show Vince that. If I encouraged him, his mother would be so pissed that I would have to sleep on the couch for at least a month.”

Everybody who was sitting around the fire burst out laughing.

* * *

Faith stood up and walked towards the house and made her way to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror that was hanging above the small sink when she was washing her hands, two hazel eyes stared back at her. Dark circles where shining through the layer of foundation she had put on to hide them unsuccessfully, her cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol. She sighed and decided not to let her looks bother her too much tonight. She was surrounded by friends who were not so judgmental.

When she walked back outside she saw Dominic talking to Vince alone. She walked up towards them and wrapped her arms around Vince from behind, leaning her head against his broad back she closed her eyes. “Hey babe…” Vince turned around in her arms and let her rest against his chest. She opened her eyes again and stared up to him with a sweet smile. Turning her attention towards Dom, she reached for the beer he was holding.

“Heey little lady, I think you’ve had quite enough of that already.” Dominic said as he kept it out of her reach.

She tried to give him a sad, puppy look but failed miserably and she started to snigger, so did her two friends. In that moment Faith managed to take Dominic’s beer from him.

“Come, let’s go back to sit with the others.” Vince pointed towards the firepit.

“Sorry, I can’t. I need to take Mia home and drop Judy off.” Dominic said, excusing himself.

“Sorry to see you go.” Faith said with a small pout, one arm still wrapped around Vince, sipping from Dom’s beer.

“It’s way past their bedtime already. I will see you guys tomorrow.”

“Fine, see you tomorrow.” Faith leaned over towards Dom and kissed his cheek.

Dominic walked away towards the two girls sitting together at the porch. “Come on girls, time to go home.”

* * *

Faith and Vince walked back towards the small group that was still gathered around the fire. Faith leaned against Vince and stared into the fire, she took another sip, not because she was thirsty but out of habit. She slowly felt her eyes close and she smiled, it had been a good day today, a real good ending of a day.

“Faith, shouldn’t you be heading home and to your bed?” Mr. Evans said next to her.

“No I’m fine.” She said dreamy, eyes still closed. Vince nudged her in the side. “Heey, what’s that for!” She said while she stood up, stumbling sideways.

“Go to bed.” Vince said.

“I don’t want to!”

“You’d better listen to him.” Mr. Evans said.

Faith turned around towards him and staggered backwards a bit, her arm brushing the fire. “Ouch!”

Mr. Evans stood up and quickly grabbed her other forearm, pulling her towards him. “You’d better be careful, we don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Thanks.” She said smiling up towards him.

“I’ll take her home.” Jason said when he came striding towards them, wrapping Faith in his arms.

She relaxed against the familiar touch. “Thanks for the great party Mr. Evans.” She stood on the tip of her toes and pecked him on his cheek.

“Anytime girl. See you around.” Mr. Evans said and he started to gather the leftover beer bottles from the lawn, indicating the party was over.

"You drive her home?” Vince asked Jason.

“I’ll take her home with me, she can spend the night there and we will pick up her car tomorrow. No way she can drive tonight anymore.” Jason said with a grin.

“Good, I’ll see you later. Goodnight.” Vince greeted them.

“Vince! Where are you going?!” Faith called after him when he walked away from them.

“He’s going to bed Chica.” Jason told her, he turned her around and guided her towards his car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter (July 97)**

When Dominic woke up this morning it was already above 90 ⁰F, he was sure the heatwave that started three days ago would at least last another day. Everything and everybody had slowed down these last few days and Dom also wasn’t in a hurry to get to the garage. He put on a white tank top and some airy pants.

When he came down in the kitchen he got breakfast before he left the house. Mia already went to school and she would probably be home late because she studied in the library where they had a better air-conditioner.

His thoughts went back to another heatwave he remembered when his father was still alive. Mia and Dominic had been playing in the garden when their father started to throw water balloons. Soon everything that could be used to carry or throw water, was used. Dominic smiled at the remembrance of these good times. He got into his car and drove off to work.

* * *

When he entered the garage through one of the open doors he noticed Vince, Jason and Faith were already working. “Morning everyone.” He greeted them. In return he got some mumbles and grunts from them. Dominic had started to work on a new project last week, a Nissan Fairlady Z, he was going to redo the racecar from scratch. He had made good progress but it was still a long way before she was ready to race.

The car was parked on the spot next to Faith’s Volkswagen Corrado SLC but right now she was working on the yellow Mazda Miata MX5 which was brought in by a customer to get it tuned. Vince was busy styling another one of the Nissans that was also brought in. Business was going well so Dom was not complaining.

He popped the hood from the Fairlady and tried to think up where he was going to start today. He had hardly done anything just yet and already he started to feel sweaty. Apparently Jason was feeling the same because he just returned from the small office with some bottles of beer, handing them out to everybody. Even when it was just eleven in the morning the cold beer was greatly welcomed by all of them, giving them a reason to have a small break.

“Is the race still going on tonight?” Vince asked.

“If the asphalt hasn’t melted, then yeah, I still think it’s on.” Jason answered him.

“And why exactly did you want to race him?” Faith asked Dominic with a hint of incomprehension in her voice.

“Because he is a big showoff, you got to remember that hottie.” Jason said again.

Dominic punched his arm and they all laughed.

“But for real. I think you’re crazy.” Faith stated, twisting the ratchet in her free hand.

Dominic took a sip of his beer and weighed her words.

“Jason is right. You just want to show off to Tran and prove that you are better than him.” Faith argued.

“Which I am.”

“Which you are, but we already know that.” Faith said.

“It’s the testosterone.” Vince claimed.

“Yeah, you should now.”

“Implying what, Faith?”

“You just hate that Johnny doesn’t want to race you. It makes you feel like...a loser.” Vince’s eyes flared up and Faith quickly added: “Which you aren’t, I swear. But we also knew that already.”

“I didn’t.” Jason said grinning.

“Because you’re a dumbass.”

“That’s no word for a lady.” Faith rolled her eyes at Jason.

“You’re an idiot Jayz.”

To make sure it didn’t got out of hand Dominic decided to say something. “Still I’m going to do it.”

Faith shook her head and lifted her hands in defeat. “Fine, do it your way.” She emptied her bottle and turned back to work on her car, indicating the break was over.

* * *

Working the rest of morning in silence Vince felt the sweat dripping from his forehead when the sun reached its highest point turning the garage into an oven. He handed out some bottles of water to the others, that was probably best in between the beers that Jason kept providing. Dehydration could be an issue. He placed the bottle against his forehead and in the back of his neck for some coolness, then he opened it and downed the water in one big quaff.

Vincent leaned over the car to grab some tools he had left on the hood and felt his tank top sticking to his back. It felt kind of disgusting and to be more comfortable he pulled his top off. Jason and Dominic noticed him and thought it was a good idea so they did the same.

“I can actually wring it out!” Jason exclaimed loudly.

“That’s disgusting dude.” Dominic said.

Faith looked up from what she was doing. “You guys! I already have a hard time staying focused on the job. Not making it any easier like that!”

“Thanks for the compliment sweets. Just make sure you don’t make any mistakes or it may take you twice as long to get the job done.” Jason said grinning and added: ”By the way, you walking around in hotpants isn’t really working either.”

“Shut up you!” Faith threw the wrench she was using in Jason’s direction.

Jason stepped aside and caught it. He weaved it around in one hand and slowly made his way over to Faith. “Losing your tools is not a good excuse to stop working.” He said while he came standing really close to her, his bare chest almost rubbing up against her.

Fine if this is the way he wanted it to be, she could do it too. “So isn’t returning the so called tools.” Faith said, she snatched the wrench from his hand, hooked a finger on the waistband of his jeans and pulled him closer. She let the wrench travel excruciatingly slow down his chest, both following it with their look, finishing her trail where his pants started. Faith put one hand behind his head and leaned over to his ear. Her lips just slightly brushing his earlobe.

The feeling of her breath on his skin gave him Goosebumps. She whispered something into Jason’s ear and backed down, releasing him. She had her head bowed down but looked up to him through her dark eyelashes, sending him a mischievous grin. He returned her grin with a broad one of his own.

“Stop distracting your co-workers Jason!” Dominic said laughing.

“You heard the boss. Now go back before you regret comin’ here.” Faith said.

Jason stared down at her a couple more seconds, his eyes reflecting a lot of thoughts, his smile still spread across his lips, before he turned away from her to go back to his car. Faith wacked his ass with the wrench she was still holding before she turned back to work.

“What was that all about?” Vince asked when Jason passed him.

“Nothing.” Jason answered him still with the blissful, silly grin on his face.

“Serious brother, what did she say?” Vince was now really interested but Jason kept his mouth shut and turned his attention back to his car.

* * *

After a few minutes Faith grunted out loud. “Fine, I quite! This ain’t happenin’ today. I think I will work on my baby, that’s at least something I’m actually interested in doing.” She exclaimed frustrated while she cleaned her hands at her cloth, backing away from the Mazda.

“Maybe we should all stop and have something to eat as well.” Dominic said.

“I’m not hungry.” Faith said, arms crossed in front of her chest.

“What?!” Dominic couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Fine order a pizza.” Faith said and walked towards her Volkswagen opening the hood.

“Great idea. I’ll get some beer.” Jason said.

“Going at this rate, with this weather you’ll be drunk before teatime.” Vince said but he didn’t refuse the bottle that was thrown to him.

“Whenever that is.” Jason mumbled.

* * *

When the pizza’s arrived everybody noticed they had been hungry and they munched them down in no time, leaving not even a single crumb. It worked kind of refreshing and they happily turned back to their work.

Faith was working on the opposite side of Dom, both busy under the hoods of their cars. She caught herself when her eyes drifted off towards Dominic for the umpteenth time. Scolding herself inwardly for letting her mind drift of so easily she noticed Dom looking her way as well. She gave him a seductive, playful smile and wiggled her eyebrows making them both laugh. Determent to get something done on her car she put her full attention on it again.

When she needed another screwdriver from the other side of the garage Faith allowed herself to check out her friends some more. They just asked for it, they were all well-muscled and worked out when they didn’t work at the garage. They did that for a reason right? So when they walked around half naked she was allowed to check them out. With the screwdriver in her hand she returned to the Volkswagen Corrado, she wiped her forehead and pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. Taking another sip of her beer she started working on her engine again.

Dominic had been observing the young woman who was working only a few feet away from him. Her slim body was leaning over her car and her smooth skin was glistening with drops of sweat. She was probably unaware that every time she bent over the engine he had a nice view of her cleavage. Or, from the last look of it, she was aware and she was toying with him. Whichever it was, it was a nice distraction from his work. He smiled and shook his head, returning his stare at his own car. Concentrate Toretto.

He leaned with his hands on the side of the car and studied his work so far. He wasn’t really pleased with the course of action he decided on, Dominic couldn’t get at the right angle, he’d better lift the engine out to give him more workspace.

Soon his eyes drifted off towards Faith again, it was fascinating to see a girl so dedicated to cars as the guys and him. She seemed to be living for this, spending almost all her time at the garage or the races. She was still improving her driving skills, making good progress in a short time, climbing up to the top of the racing circuit. From the very few driving females, she was definitely the one with the most potential and Dom was glad to have her on his team.

* * *

She was mindlessly wiping her hand at the cloth that was dangling from her back pocket before she brushed it through her dark, wavy hair. Faith sighed, she loved her job here and she loved her own car. Her car was her live and she would be devastated if something happened to it. The heat was just too hard to work in today, the morning had been okay but right now she felt like she was stewed alive and she had trouble doing something useful.

When she felt a pair of eyes on her she first tried to ignore it, apparently she wasn’t the only one having trouble focusing. But when the feeling didn’t go away she looked up just a little. Dominic was looking at her again, had the guy really nothing better to do? She decided to play a little with him, she could do with some entertainment to help her through the day. She gave him a small smile and winked at him.

When Faith looked him straight in the eyes suddenly, he knew he was caught for sure. She didn’t really seemed to mind and when she gave him a wink he decided two could play that game, he pursed his lips sending her a kiss. Faith’s eyebrows rose and the smile on her face widened before she started to work again. He grinned, satisfied with her response. Dominic started to fasten the chains around the engine of the Nissan.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Faith glared towards Dominic again from underneath her eyelashes. His large muscles were rolling below his tanned skin when he used some force to lift the engine out of the Fairlady. She had always known Dom looked good, he always was surrounded by girls and it was not only for his good racing skills, he also had another reputation to keep up.

It didn’t take him long to notice her stare and when she got his attention she slowly ran her tongue over her upper lip, grinning seductively. She heard the vague voice of Vince calling from the other side of the garage, but since he wasn’t addressing her she didn’t pay any attention to it. She had still locked eyes with Dominic, trying to keep his stare. Apparently Dominic hadn’t heard a thing because the agitated voice of Vince sounded again, now walking up behind Faith towards Dom.

“Yo Dominic, talking to you man!”

Dominic shook out of his trance, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, do you mind if Jason and I run downtown to get some supplies and maybe some new beer and dinner? It’s getting late already.”

“Sure, sure. Go ahead, take some cash from the register for the food.”

“Don’t forget to put your shirts on!” Faith exclaimed loud enough for Jason, who was still lingering on the other side of the garage, to hear.

“Oh, look at that face, she likes that, don’t you?” Vince said.

“As a matter of fact, yes I do. It just isn’t fair you guys can walk around shirtless and sexy.”

“Well don’t you worry, we keep the best parts inside this garage so don’t be afraid we show all the yummy stuff to others. It’s all for you baby.” Jason told her, while he was putting his shirt on.

“We’ll see you guys later.” Vince said and they both left in Jason’s car.

* * *

Dominic and Faith stared at the open garage door until they heard the sound of Jason’s car dying.

“You could, you know.” Dominic said, still staring at the door.

Faith turned her head towards him. “What?” She asked him, not understanding what he referred to.

“Work without your shirt.” He said when he faced her.

Both her eyebrows shot up. “Say what?”

“Well, why not?”

“That leaves me in only my bra and pants.”

“Well you don’t hear me complaining.” Dominic said smirking.

Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head sighing.

“You’re the one complaining about the heat, I’m offering you an option. It’s not like anybody else will see you, nobody will come in today with this heath, and if so...it might be good for business.” Dominic smiled widely, dollar signs practically in his eyes.

Faith seemed to rethink what he said and she made up her mind. “You know what, your right. Not about the exploiting me part, but it is just us in here so what do I care?” She had already taken of her top before she finished her sentence.

“That’s my girl.” Dom laughed when she raised one eyebrow again at his remark. They both returned to the job they were doing.

* * *

Dominic couldn’t help but take a peek at the new view he had created across from him. Her breast were strapped in a black, laced bra, accentuating her full bosom. Faith’s hair was hanging down, covering half of her face but he could imagine the small lines that were between her eyebrow when she was concentrating. He decided they could use another ice-cold beer to cool down. He got two bottles from the refrigerator, which was driving overtime. “Catch.” He warned her, when she looked up he threw the bottle in her direction.

“Thanks.” Faith gracefully caught the bottle, welcoming the cooling liquid. She grabbed a bottle opener from her back pocket and opened hers, when she noticed Dom couldn’t find his, she held up hers for him. He made a bowl of his hands, prepared to catch it when she threw it to him.

Dom opened his beer and threw it back.

She caught it with one hand and tugged it back in her pocket. Before taking a sip she used the small bottle to cool down her heated skin. She moved her head up and rested the bottle left and right on her neck, closing her eyes when she felt the relieve from the heath.

He followed her movements with interest, from her neck to her chest and then the bottle rested between the breast he had been admiring minutes before. Her mouth was slightly open but her jaw clenched when she placed the bottle on her bare belly. His own body reacted by forming Goosebumps on his arms which he could imagine on hers. She visibly enjoyed the cold feeling. A small tingle darted through Dom’s veins. Dominic quickly took a sip from his own beer. Instead of cooling him down, this stuff all kind off heated him up.

She watched when Dominic took a sip of his beer, spilling a little trail of it that was now sliding down along his chin. She wondered how it would taste when she would lick it of his skin. Oh shit, did she just really thought that? Her hormones were working in overdrive today and all she could blame was the weather…and the half-naked, hot guys surrounding her. She quickly returned her attention to her car, finishing it up but just pretending to work, there was no way in hell she was able to do any work at all for the rest of the day.

She could hear him swallow down big, slow gulps of his beer, totally distracting her. She glanced towards Dom through her dark locks of hair, biting her bottom lip when he wiped away the spills with his arm. He looked towards her, trying to catch her gaze through her tresses. Faith’s jaw dropped a little when their eyes met. He was making her horny and she bet he was feeling the same by the looks of it.

For a second Faith was doubting what to do, was it wise to take this any further? When she made up her mind her instinct took over. She slowly brought the clean end of the wrench she was holding up to her lips and pressed it against them. She stuck out her tongue and in a slow, taunting movement she licked the head of the wrench.

Dominic swallowed, what the hell was she doing? Instead of bending over the car she now stood up straight, pressing her chest forward. His eyes were drawn to the wrench and what she was doing to it. His mind formed images of her full lips on him anywhere, but one place in particular and Fuck, it was good thoughts.

She slowly slide the wrench down along her throat and chest, just letting it rest between her breast before it continued its way down her body. She was trailing it down her skin, finally ending at the top of her hotpants before she dropped the wrench to the ground.

Dominic's grip had tightened on the beer bottle he was still holding in his hands, feeling his arousal coming up. She stood there, unmoved, her dark eyes watching him…no…seducing him, daring him to do anything, to come closer. The tingling feeling already formed, now increased and spread its way up his spine. He put his bottle down and felt like he had lost all control over his body when he mindlessly started to walk towards Faith. Dom stopped right in front of her and stared down at the girl. They were close enough to feel each other’s breath, but they were just not touching yet. “Do you think this is a good idea?” Dominic managed to bring out in a hoarse whisper.

Faith looked deep in his eyes for a moment before she nodded firmly and said: “Why not?”

Oh shit, normally he could think up a thousand reasons not to proceed with this, but his mind was very blank and set on one thing only right now.

Faith placed one hand behind his bald head and pressured him down into a rough kiss.

Dominic returned the kiss, putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her against her Volkswagen, pressing her between his body and the car.

His hands moved all over her body and she felt him grow hard against her. She moaned into his mouth when his hands caressed her butt. His mouth left hers and he started to lick and suck his way down her neck. Faith wrapped both her hands behind his head and pressed him down harder on her body. He made his way between her breast and she let her head roll backwards when she felt his hot tongue searching his way along the edge of her bra.

Dominic pulled her up in his strong arms and Faith wrapped her legs around his waist. Still pressed between his muscular body and the body of the car he started kissing her once more, hungrily devouring her mouth. Breaking up their kiss Dominic moved her away from her own car, staggering towards the one closest to them. He put her on top of the hood of Vince’s new, blue Nissan Maxima.

Faith released the grip of her legs while Dominic entangled his hand in her hair and pulled back her head. Their kisses got more aggressive, more needy. Faith’s hands trailed down his chest, finally touching the well-formed muscles she had been looking at all day. His skin was soft, his nipples tender immediately hardening when she brushed her fingers over them. She made no time for long foreplay and so her hands continued their way down towards his pants, undoing it as fast as she could.

Dominic broke their kiss and placed his hands on her hips. He pulled Faith towards him, tilting her hips, she landed hard on her back on the car, air escaping her lungs. He quickly unbuttoned her hotpants and pulled it down over her boots to the ground together with her panties.

Faith sat up again and reached for his back pocket, taking out his wallet and placing it next to her before she pulled down his pants over his hips. She let her hand slide down his boxer reaching for his dick. “I hope you brought some lube ‘cause it’s going to be a hard job without it.” Faith said with a wicked grin when she looked up to him, cupping his dick in her hand.

“Not really prepared for this to go down at the work floor.”

“Aren’t you?” Faith kept stroking him, he was hardening at her touch. She was feeling slightly worried for his size but at the same time it exited her. For sure he was the biggest Faith had ever had and she considered herself quite experienced. Imagining his big, hard-on entering her intensified the wetness between her legs.

Her gentle strokes were teasing him, her loose grip on him made his need for more grow, more solidness, a firmer touch. The way she looked him in the eyes when she made the remark about his size…the shimmer of excitement he thought he saw there increased his lust. He’d been with quite enough women who chickened out on him. Being big wasn’t always a good thing.

Faith released her grip on him and reached for his wallet. “I believed you to be prepared for this kind of ‘thing’ anywhere, anytime.” Opening it, she found what she was looking for in an instant and waved the condom in front of his face. He grinned at her silliness and attacked her mouth once more with a vigorous kiss. Faith placed her hands besides her on the hood to steady herself for the impact.

Dominic’s grip on her hips tightened and she leaned backwards. He leaned in with her until she broke the kiss, grasping for air. He continued his kisses down her throat and slightly grazed his teeth over her collarbone. He placed one of his hands beside her, the other placed between her shoulder blades to keep her close to his greedy mouth. Her head was back in her neck when she let out a soft moan.

Faith closed her eyes at his touch, she felt him press up against her wet core, ready to take her. Her eyes fluttered open laborious and she sat up straight. “Better safe than sorry Pops.” She spoke huskily when she opened the foil package. She placed the condom over his cock and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Faith laid herself back down on the Nissan and popped up her feet on the hood of the car, inviting him to go ahead.

Dominic looked at the agile, lean body spread out so willingly in front of him and he felt his blood pump almost painfully fast through his own form. He grabbed hold of Faith’s hips, steadying her when he pushed inside of her. She dug her fingers deep in his forearms and squinting her eyes she let out a loud groan when he entered her. “Sorry…” Dominic apologized, concern could be heard in his voice.

Faith opened her eyes and looked up at him with a forced grin. “It’s okay, just give me some time to...adjust.” She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Dominic felt a bit guilty for hurting her. He knew they kind of fast-forwarded to the actual intercourse, skipping most of the well needed foreplay. But damn, she was hot and horny and he just needed to feel her wrapped around him. Dominic bent down over her, feeling her body tense when he slid slightly out of her. He pulled down her bra, releasing one of her breasts and he licked in a wide circle around her nipple, slowly reducing the size of his rounds. When he reached the middle he blew softly against her nipple, causing it to stiffen up. Meanwhile his other hand wandered between their body’s and found his way to her clit, his thumb drawing small circles there. He felt the tension slip from her body and her moans of pleasure swelled when he repeated his actions with Faith’s other breast.

Fuck he felt good to her, unlike some others he knew what he was doing and it sure helped her to get wider for him. Faith let her hands wander down his bald head and locked them around his broad shoulders digging her fingers in when he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

She needed him to start acting and she pushed his hungry mouth gently of her body. Pressing her heels in his butt she indicated him she was ready for him.

Guided by her heels he pushed further inside of her, slowly this time. He found little restraint, though she was still very tight around him. Dominic pulled back slowly, taking a good look at her features to find the smallest hint of discomfort. Finding none he decided to speed up, testing what she could take.

Faith enjoyed the sweet sensation of his movements but she needed more. She’d seen his length and knew this was not all there was to it, it couldn’t be. She put her hands over his and with his next trust she forcefully pressed her heels in his ass to push him up in her. She bit her lip to stifle a moan and opened her eyes to look at Dominic. “Now stop holding back, I want to feel you up there, all of you.”

Dominic could have known she would try and take the lead and he grinned. Fine if she wanted him so bad, he could give her what she wanted. He slammed into her once more, reaching as far as he could. She let her head fall back and arched her back. His thrusts became more powerful as he build up speed again. Her fingers were digging in his hands and she moaned loudly every time he reached her cervix. He felt her walls around his throbbing dick build up with tension as she was coming close to an orgasm.

“Fuck…Yes…Dominic!” She called out for him in sync with his hard, deep rhythm.

He was just a couple more thrusts away from release when in the back of his mind he registered a familiar engine coming close. It didn’t dawn on him until he heard the car doors slam shut. “O Shit!” He called out. Faith’s eyes shot open and before she fully understood what was happening, Dominic pulled back from her and was gathering his pants from the floor.

“What the H…O Fuck!” Faith scolded while she followed in his lead only bothering to put on her hotpants, quickly smuggling her panties away under Vince’s car. “Get rid of the evidence!” Faith tried to speed Dominic up.

“Sorry but I can’t hide this!” Dominic tried to put on his pants over his erection but was rather unsuccessful. Two bickering voices were coming closer.

“Go work it off in the bathroom. I’ll distract them.” Faith said with a grin when she pulled her zipper up.

Dominic wanted to make a smartass comeback but he came up with nothing so he just gave up. “Whatever.” Dominic said and retreated to the bathroom to cool down a bit.

* * *

Faith readjusted her bra before she turned towards the squabbling couple that entered the garage.

“I told you, you forgot the eggs, what do we have for breakfast then?”

“Don’t put this on me Jason, if you wanted eggs, you shouldn’t have started about the marshmallows!”

“Hey guys.” Faith sweetly said, placing one hand on her hip, pushing her bosom forward.

Vince and Jason, unaware of the venomous touch to her voice, stopped their bickering to check her out. They boys gave her an appreciative look and Vince wolf whistled.

“Sexy momma!” Jason howled.

She smacked him across the head.

“Owww! What was that for?” He whined with his hand on his head.

“You need some growing up to do ‘Boy’.” She emphasized the last word. Being horny but deprived of a good orgasm was not something Faith was really happy about. She was actually damn pissed and felt little sympathy for her friend.

“I was just making you a compliment.” Jason sounded offended.

“Try ‘You look nice, Faith’ instead of sounding like an animal.”

“Why don’t you hit Vince, he was doing it too.” Jason complained pointing at his comrade.

“He was out of my reach and also, he is carrying the groceries. Would be a shame if he dropped them.”

Vince grinned broadly and put down the paper bag on a workbench. Faith stood behind him and smacked the back of his head.

“Owww!” Vince ducked after he got hit and turned around.

“Jason’s right, you should be thought a lesson as well.” Faith said complacent and walked away from them.

“If you wanted to be treated as a lady, then maybe you shouldn’t walk around as a hooker!" Vince growled, he was pissed at her, she was acting unreasonable.

Faith turned around and gave him a death glare, her eyes shooting fire. With long strides she stomped up towards him and before he knew she placed her balled fist on his cheek.

“Whoa whoa whoa! What’s going on here?!” Dominic chose that time to come rushing back in.

Jason pulled Faith back and Dominic went to stand between the two brawlers. Faith shook Jason of and turned around, she walked towards her car and picked up her shirt when she came past it. She slammed down the hood of her car and opened the door, stepping inside she turned on the engine.

“Faith!” Dominic yelled after her.

She maneuvered her way out of the garage and fired up when she was on the open road.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter (August? 1997)**

Faith turned the doorknob behind her while she still kissed the guy. They crashed into the room.

“Sorry guys, occupied already.”

Faith looked up and noticed Vince sitting on the bed with a beer in his hand. The guy she was kissing untangled himself from her.

“I I gotta go.”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Oh great.”

“You weren’t serious about screwing that loser where you?” Vince asked laughing.

Faith shrugged. “And what are you doing here?” She asked as she slowly made her way over to him.

“I’m waiting for my girl to come back. She’s freshening herself up.”

“Really? You sure she didn’t just left you hanging with a boner?”

Vince shrugged. “You wanna help me out?”

She climbed in his lap, took his beer and emptied it before she tossed it on the ground. “You think I could?” Faith asked sarcastic as she locked her arms around his neck.

“It’s really not that hard Faith.”

“Really?” She moved a little deeper in his lap. “Feels pretty hard to me.”

They locked eyes a few seconds before they crashed into a rough kiss. Faith raked her fingers over his skull, clenching his hair between her fingers.

Vince wrapped his arms around her back and stood up, lifting her and the brunette wrapped her legs around his waist. With a few strides he managed to make his way to the door and pushed her up against it. They continued the rough kisses, Vince pulling at her bottom lip while he managed to turn the lock with one hand, securing their privacy.

Faith released his waist and stood back on the ground, she rubbed his crotch with one hand and his neck with her other, pushing him backwards to the bed.

“Did I ever tell you how hot you are?” Vince breathed heavy.

Faith pushed on his shoulders to make him sit down. “Not without joking.” The strong muscles below her fingers made her body tremble with desire.

Vince grabbed her waist and pulled her hard in to his lap. “I’m telling you now…without joking.”

Faith leaned over him, her lips parted, breathing through her mouth. Rolling her hips in his lap. “You’re not too bad yourself mister.”

Vince growled as he grabbed a strong hold of her and turned her on her back on the bed. Their lips crashed again as they tried to undo each other of the pieces of unnecessary clothing.

Faith managed to push Vince over again and kicked off the last bit of her pants and panties. She quickly lowered herself over his cock and placed his hands on her hips. She started rolling her hips in an upbeat tempo.

Vince pressed his thumb on her clit and drew forceful circles there. He noticed Faith closed her eyes and started moaning. Vince smiled and pushed up inside of her in sync with her rhythm. Her moans got louder and when she clenched around him he waited till she got down before he released himself inside of her.

Faith rolled off of him and they both lay on their backs breathing heavy.

“I could use another beer.” Faith said.

“Me too.” A silence hang between them.

“Let’s go get it then.” Faith sat up and started to dress herself. She was quickly followed by Vince.

“Good thinking. I’m thirsty.”

They opened the door and the loud music welcomed them back. They mingled themselves between the other party people and after they toasted with their beer they separated their ways.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter (August? 1997) **

“Faith…”

Faith turned her head towards Vince, salad bowl in her hand.

“about last night…”

“What about it?” The brunette put the salad bowl down in the sink, piling on top of the dishes and plates.

“I uh…I was a little drunk and a…” Vine raked his hand through his hair nervously.

Faith turned towards him again. “Hey, no worries. It was just sex, no big. We’re cool.”

“Really? You don’t think I uh…used…you?”

Faith turned on the tap and let the water clatter down the plates. “Really Vince. Even so, I used you just as much. You don’t hear me complaining.” Faith started rinsing off the plates putting them on a neat pile besides the sink, waiting for the actual dish washing.

“So we’re good? This is not going to make things weird between us?” Vince came to stand next to her, picking up a dishcloth.

Now that everything was out of the sink she let it fill up with warm water again, adding some dish soap to it. “I don’t know why it should? It’s natural right? Just fulfilling our needs.” Faith picked up the brush and started rinsing the glasswork first.

Vince put his arm around her middle. “I’m glad you see it that way.”

“Hey there, it’s not an excuse to get all touchy.”

“Sorry.” Vince muttered. He let go and stepped away from her. He gave her a look and noticed she was suppressing her laughter. “You bitch!”

Faith laughed out loud. “The look on your face!”

Vince cracked the dishcloth and let it land on her ass.

“Ouch!” “That’s for making fun of me!”

“You asshole!” Faith pulled her brush out of the sink and sprayed him with water.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Vince dropped the dishcloth and chased the brunette around the kitchen.

“You’re too slow bro! You’ll never catch me.” Faith said laughing as she darted around the kitchen table.

“I will if you stop cowardly using a shield.” He pushed the table aside.

Faith started screaming and laughing as she run outside into the backyard. “Jason!” She yelled as she spotted her tall friend. “Help me!”

Jason stood a little dumbfounded as Faith run towards him and hid behind him.

Vince came running out shortly after her. “Seriously, you are hiding behind that pussy?”

Faith glanced past Jason, using him as a shield while Vince tried to dart around Jason. “At least he’s my pussy.”

“Really? I thought that looked different.”

“Vincent Evans!” Faith yelled.

“Break it up you two. The girls are trying to sleep.” Dominic calmly said.

“But she still deserves some punishment.” Vince said, not planning of letting Faith get away that easily.

“Back off Vince.” Jason said.

“She started it.”

“You heard them.” Faith said from behind Jason.

Vince relaxed. “Fine, but I won’t forget this.”

“I think you already got your revenge when you hit me with that towel.”

“That was for making fun of me.”

Faith sighed and stepped away from Jason. “So what are you gonna do for that few drops of water?” She rolled her eyes.

“You wait and see.”

“Vince, go get the ice cream.” Dominic ordered. 

“But”

“Get it. Now.” Dominic demanded in need to break up their quarrel.

Faith put her arms around Jason and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He said as he put an arm around her too. “But don’t ever again agree with someone calling me a pussy.” He added a little sour.

Faith rubbed his arm. “But you would have never done anything to him.”

“That has nothing to do with me being a pussy. I just don’t like to fight.” Jason mocked.

“You’re too sweet for that.” Faith smiled up to him. They walked towards the picnic table.

“But I can, if I wanted too.”

“How do you know if you’ve never tried?” Faith asked teasingly as they sat down.

Dominic sighed. “Faith, stop it.” Dominic changed a brief glace with Jason. Faith didn’t know Jason beat up his former best friend for her when he found out Rodrigo was abusing her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter (autumn 1997?)**

They were draped over the couch like an old blanket, tired and bored. Faith was sitting on the chair, one leg pulled up to her chest, the other one dangling over the armrest. Dominic was sitting down on the ground in front of her, leaning back against the chair. Vince and Jason were sprawled out on the couch. They were doing movie night but they were all not really interested and tired. Jason tried to focus on the movie but his eyelids dropped every other minute until he was finally fast asleep.

Faith’s hand was resting on top of Dom’s shoulder, drawing slow patterns with her fingers. Faith tried to steal a glance from Vince, but it took him a while to notice her eyes on him. When he finally did look she rolled her eyes.

Vince raised an eyebrow and a slight grin appeared on his face.

Her thumb traced her lower lip and she dipped the tip of her thumb in her mouth sending him a seductive look.

Vince let his tongue run over his upper lip in response to her teasing.

“I’m off to bed.” Dom said as he stood up in the middle of the movie. His voice broke the silence and woke Jason up, who sat up and was now fully awake again.

“Night Dom.” Faith said.

“You guys turn of the TV, when you’re done?”

“Yeah yeah.” Vince assured him.

They’ve done this a million times, Dom would go to his bed and the other either slept on the couch or went home eventually.

“Night, see you tomorrow.” Jason greeted when Dom went up the stairs.

They didn’t spoke much more but continued watching the movie. Faith was still sending seductive gazes in Vince’s direction. It didn’t take Jason any longer than fifteen minutes to fall asleep again.

Faith stood up, yawned and stretched out her body in full length before she straightened her skirt. “Want something to drink?” She asked to Vince. He nodded and she retreated to the kitchen.

* * *

Faith took two bottles of Corona from the fridge and looked for a opener on the countertop. She found one and started to open the beer bottles when she felt the heath of a body behind her.

“I thought I’d come and grab that drink myself.” Vince’s warm breath tickled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

She was locked in position by his arms on either side of her, his hands resting on the countertop.

Faith turned around in his arms and gave him a smile. “Impatient, are you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Vincent leaned in more to her, pressing her against the countertop. “You know me.” He whispered in her ear again.

She felt his arousal press against her belly. His lips brushed her ear, his beard touching her skin. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. He nipped his way down to her shoulder and bit down softly in it, a small moan escaping her lips. “Vince…we can’t…Jason…”

“…is sound asleep.” Vince said before he continued his trail, making small kisses and sucking her skin up like a lollipop. He placed one hand on her back while his lips moved from left to right under her collarbones, slowly making his way down to the soft flesh of her breasts that stuck out above her top.

Faith inhaled deeply, her chest heaving into his touch as she felt the throbbing sensation between her legs flare. Her hand reached up to his head and she buried her fingers in his hair. Her right hand traveled up along Vince’s stomach and chest towards his face. She placed her palm under his jaw, lifted his head up and pressed her lips on his half-opened mouth.

Vince hungrily leaned in on the kiss, locking her tighter against the countertop with his hips.

Faith closed her eyes and let both her hands travel through his hair, tugging slightly at it. She opened her mouth as well, welcoming his wet lips with her own.

Vince let his tongue run over her bottom lip, biting down on it.

Faith tugged a little harder on his hair, making him grin against her open mouth.

His hands traveled up and down her back and sides, feeling her slim figure under his rough hands.

She brought her hands down to his shoulders and pushed him slightly off her, opening her eyes and grasping for air.

Vince closed the distance between them again and brought his head back to hers, wanting to resume kissing her.

Faith turned her head sideways and got hold of his upper arms, feeling the power of the large muscles beneath her hands. She stopped him in his track and stepped around him, putting him with his back against the countertop. Faith slid her hands down along his arms towards his hands and put them besides him on the countertop. She mimicked his motion when she stood on her toes, pressed up against his chest and started to nip his neck.

Vince smiled again and brought up his arms behind her back to hold and support her.

Faith would have none of it and placed them back quickly and firmly on the countertop. “Don’t move. Just be patient.” She whispered to him.

Vince initial response was to pick her up, throw her on her back on the kitchen table and fuck her hard, but he constrained himself and waited to see what she wanted to do with him.

Faith let her tongue swivel around his Adam’s apple, one of her hand reaching up under his shirt, letting her nails wander over his stomach and up his chest. She put one of his nipples between her thumb and forefinger and started to role it around, all the while still tracing his neck with her lips and tongue.

Vince had closed his eyes since her whispers faded away into thin air and enjoyed her touch, though he found it hard not to act himself. His dick was throbbing against her hot body and he desperately wanted to do something with that feeling.

Faith’s tongue flowed along the hollow of his throat. Her hand let go of his nipple and she used both of them to open his pants. She reached down with one hand inside his pants and felt him up through his boxer, her other hand was brought up behind the back of his head to guide him down to kiss her again.

Vince felt his hands leaving their place but quickly decided against it. So far he liked what she was doing and, although hard as it may be, he wanted more of it.

She pressured his legs further apart with her own. Faith was rubbing his dick but suddenly withdrew her hand.

Vince’s eyes opened and he stopped kissing her. When he looked down at her he was met by her glowing face.

She kept his eyes locked with hers when she went down on her knees in front of him, giving him a bright smile. She hooked her fingers behind the waistband of his jeans and boxer and slowly pulled them down to his ankles. She let her fingers trail up his calves and rested them at the hollow of the back of his knees. She brought her head towards his knee and kissed the inside of it. Faith slowly made her way up the inside of his leg with slow, short licks. Moving inch by inch, exploring every part of him until she reached the top of his thigh.

She continued her tortuously slow movements on his other leg and Vince wanted her to stop teasing him. When halfway up he felt the need to urge her on. “Faith...baby…” She looked up at him questioningly. Vince didn’t want to spoil anything and he was afraid if he begged her to move on, she would intentionally do the opposite. He decided to say nothing more at all and let her do whatever she wanted.

She kept glancing up at him, waiting for something more to come but when it didn’t she smiled viciously and spoke herself. “Can’t remember where I was now.” She started her trail all the way back down his knee.

Vince let a groan escape his throat, he could have known.

When she finally reached the top she let her tongue run over his scrotum. With her other hand she scrapped her nails very lightly on the back.

Vince closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. When he felt her soft lips cover his balls and pull it slowly in her mouth he gripped the edge of the countertop tightly. She hold still for a little while. The warmth of her mouth flared through his whole body. He looked down at the girl kneeled in front of him and was very pleased at the sight. It was hot to see such a beauty wrapped around your most delicate parts.

Faith started to move her tongue around licking him up and down over the middle of his testicles. Vince moaned loudly when the intense feeling got to him. She guided one hand up to stroke his dick as well. Faith sucked very carefully at the precious content in her mouth, caressing his thighs and ass with her other hand.

When Faith released his balls again Vince looked down to see her lick her own hand before she placed it back around his cock, slowly bringing it up and down along his shaft. After this little interruption she picked up where she left and attached her mouth around his testicles once more.

Vincent closed his eyes, losing himself in the blissful feeling. Her hand was gliding up and down his ass, finding its way up between his buttocks. When her mouth left him for a second time he got a little frustrated by the interruptions. Faith felt the need to ask him a question.

“Do you mind if I used your backdoor?”

Vince wondered if he had heard her correctly. “I don’t know, do you think I would?” He wasn’t sure what she was up to, but she had never done anything to him that he didn’t enjoy so he decided to trust her on this as well.

“I don’t think you will.” Faith said with a cheeky smile full of promises. She licked his shaft and placed her lips on the tip of his dick, brushing it slowly along them before she gradually went down on his full length. She brought her right hand up under her own skirt and pushed her panties aside, she was soaked already and dipped her index finger in her pussy. When she retracted it, it was covered with the glistening sheen of her arousal. Faith was slowly bobbing her head up and down when she placed her left hand around his ass, spreading his buttocks apart before she led over her moist finger to his ass.

Vince was a little tense but she waited until he relaxed before she slowly pushed her finger inside. It was a weird sensation to feel something up there but Faith just let her finger rest inside until he forgot it was there, all the while she was orally stimulating his cock.

Vince felt himself getting closer to getting off and Faith picked that moment to start to move her finger up in his ass in synch with the rhythm of her mouth. The weird sensation built up into something amazing and Vince wasn’t sure what came over him when the incredible feeling exploded inside of him. He grabbed hold of her head, softly grunting out her name while he bucked his hips forward shooting his cum in her mouth.

Faith withdrew her finger from his ass and put her hand on his hip to stop him from bucking into her. Her other hand grabbed hold of the one he placed on her head, trying to untangled it before she chocked on his forceful movements. She gagged and opened her mouth, his semen covering her chin and falling down. When his orgasm faded, the grip on her head diminished and she got off of her knees and went to the sink without looking at him. She washed her hands thoroughly and rinsed her face.

Vince pulled his pants up and walked over to her, rubbing up against her back as he placed an arm around her waist. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before he purred into it. “God, where did you learn to do that?” His other hand glided along her leg, slowly creeping its way up under her skirt.

“I picked up a few tricks on the way.” The cold tone of her voice escaped Vince. Faith stepped aside, out of his embrace. Vince reluctantly let her go.

“Where are you going?” He asked her confused.

“We are done here.”

“I wasn’t done with you.” Vince walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips and wanted to kiss her.

Faith turned her head and let his lips wander around her neck. She sighed and pushed his hands off. “I said you couldn’t move.”

“Well that’s kind of hard when you are giving me a blowjob.”

“You know what I mean. You didn’t play by the rules. Face the consequences.”

“So that’s it? I don’t follow up one stupid little rule and we are done? You don’t know what you are missing out on.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Faith walked out of the kitchen and Vince followed her into the living room where Jason was still asleep on the couch.

“You were five minutes ago.” Vince tried to keep his voice from raising.

“Goodnight Vince.” Faith said while she walked up the stairs.

“Are you for real? You are going to Dom?”

Faith looked back over her shoulder, sending him a mischievous smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter (Autumn 1997, Monday 6 October) **

“Ugh, they reach for every opportunity to show how good they are doing!”

“Isn’t being married for 25 years is something most people celebrate?” Faith was sitting on the small bench in his trailer and watched her friend pace around in a frustrated manner.

“With a grand party on their property with family and everyone else they know? For 3 days?!” He asked incredulous.

Faith shrugged, she was getting a little annoyed with his pacing, passing by her every 5 seconds not even 15 inch apart from her. “Really Jason, I wouldn’t know, my parents gave up on marriage before I knew what it was.” She stated indifferent.

“You’d better be glad about that. This is going to be such a boring event. And of course they want me to attend to it…the whole weekend!” He sighed loudly and let himself fall down backwards on his bed.

“If you want me to come, just ask.”

Jason sat up straight and looked at Faith in disbelief. “Would you do that?”

Faith shrugged. “Sure, why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do. Besides, I’m always up for a party.” She added the last part with a grin.

“This is not going to be a good party. It is going to be long and dreadful and full of people who you don’t want to meet. People I don’t even know but, somehow I should have remembered from the previous times!”

“We can crash it.” Faith said with a smirk.

Jason’s eyes got wide. “No, we can’t! It’s my parents, I think I just have to sit out the weekend in good behavior.”

“Okay, that sounds boring and so unlike you.” Faith seemed to give it some thought. “There’s gonna be liquor right?”

“Yes, there will be plenty of that…but not for people under 21.”

Faith gave him a cunning smile. “When did that ever stop us?”

Jason looked at her in all earnest. “Faith, if you are coming, you just have to behave.” He hold her stare for a little while to make sure she knew he wasn’t kidding. “And to be honest, I do want you to come, so please promise.”

His voice was loaded with hope, she felt like he was practically begging her to be a good girl and come with him. “Fine, I’ll behave.” She said, rolling her eyes. Suddenly the prospect of a party didn’t seemed so appealing at all. “When do we leave?”

Jason’s mood swung 180 degrees now that he knew he didn’t have to endure the weekend all alone. “Thursday morning.” He said, sounding a lot more cheerful. “The guest won’t be arriving until Friday afternoon but of course I have to help and set things up. And my parents want some alone time with me.”

“Okay, I can understand. They don’t see you that often.”

“There is a reason for that.” Jason said sarcastic.

“Because you live a 3 hour drive away from them?” Faith suggested with the same sarcasm.

“Haha, really funny.” He faked a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter (Thursday 9 October 1997) **

Faith dumped her duffle bag in the back of Jason’s red Toyota MR 2 and walked back to the passenger’s side.

“That’s all you take?” Jason asked disbelieving.

“Erm…yes?” She lifted one of her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. “Should I have taken more? Do I need more?” She asked a little unsure.

“Not necessarily. But you are a girl.”

“Or so I’ve been told.” Faith said irritated. She opened the door and took place in the passenger’s seat.

Jason closed the trunk, got in to his car and started the engine. Faith was looking out of the window, her arms crossed, she was moping. Jason wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he remained silent until she would lighten up.

* * *

“I’m hungry.”

Her voice shook him out of his train of thoughts. “You have just eaten.” He said incredulous.

“So? You wanted me to drive with you. If I just went with my own car I could have stopped anywhere to grab some food.”

“I thought it would be more fun when we drove together.” Jason managed to keep the disappointment in his voice to a minimum.

Faith snorted. “Can we just stop and get something to eat before I starve?”

“Starve? Really?” He said disbelieving.

Faith gave him a daring look.

Jason acknowledged his defeat. “Fine, the next town is a few miles ahead, we will stop there. I don’t want you to blame me for your death. And please use the bathroom as well before we have to stop for that within the next 15 minutes.” He was awarded with a sweet, fake smile. Jason just shook his head with a sigh. Tiresome little thing she was.

* * *

“So there we were, just playing some soccer game, when the owner of the shop came outside, screaming and raising his fist at us, when Jamie just kicked the ball and shoot it at a lantern post. God, the guy never saw it coming…and neither did we actually. It knocked him right on the side of his head and that floored him. We figured we’d better get the hell out of there.” Her eyes were little lights of joy when she thought back at that autumn day when she was about nine years old.

She managed to put the last of her fries in her mouth somewhere between the story she was telling, while Jason sipped on his coke. He had watched her devour a hamburger menu while she had just eaten breakfast two hours ago. He himself wasn’t really hungry so he just took something to drink.

“The shop owner was okay?”

“I guess so. I walked by the next morning and he was still running his shop, so no serious harm I suppose. Besides, we were just some kids playin’.” Faith reached over for her drink and started nipping at it.

Jason shifted uncomfortable on his chair, he had promised to be at his parents place early in the afternoon. He watched the clock at the wall of the little diner, just above the bar. They could still make it, if they would leave now and wouldn’t stop anywhere else on the way. He was jealous of the way Faith always seemed so relax, like she had all the time in the world. Like the rules didn’t apply to her, they would just bend for her.

He stood up and walked to the counter to pay the bill, tipping the waitress. When he turned around he saw Faith strolling outside, stretching out in the still weak sun that was probing its way through the clouded sky. He admired the slim waist that was shown when her shirt lifted while she placed her hands above her head.

Faith heard the bell of the door ring when it opened and turned around to see her friend come walking outside. His tousled blond hair had an out of bed look, but she bet he had spent a good ten minutes in front of the mirror to get it to look like that. She smiled at the thought that he was more idle than her. Faith had actually not even put a brush through her hair. She had the luck that it fell naturally good when she came out of bed. Well…most of the time

* * *

They had been talking non-stop since they had left the diner. Faith’s mood had totally turned for the better and Jason wasn’t complaining about that, she was far nicer company now. Watching the clock on the dashboard he noticed they were pretty timely. He smiled, the stress he had experienced back in the diner had proven to be totally unnecessary.

The landscape around them slowly changed into a more quiet scenery. Shrubs turned into tall trees as the terrain got a more wood-like appearance. The picturesque orange, yellow and brown of the autumn leaves decorated the road to their destination.

Jason watched as the girl next to him slowly grew more silent, seemingly seized by her surroundings. He was cruising down the road, in no hurry whatsoever.

Faith watched out of the window, finding herself to be really small all of a sudden. The immense trees, the old country houses…this place indicated a long history and some sacred peace that she shouldn’t disturb. An eerie feeling nestled itself in her stomach.

Jason slowed down and turned the car onto a pebbled driveway with number 16 in ornamental figures next to the main gate. He drove down a curved lane, decorated with pecan trees on either side of it. A large, white, wooden house came into sight. It was two stores and had an oak grey roof on top of both floors. A spacious porch on the ground floor covered one side of the front of the house completely, disappearing around the corner. On the other side of the front door the porch was just big enough for a little table with a giant flowerpot on it.

The driveway ended in a roundabout with a small fountain in the middle. A little to the right was another building in the same style as the main house. It was probably the garage, seeing that it was a low building which had four separate garage doors. Jason stopped his car on the side of the road, between the two buildings. They sat a few seconds in silence, both looking up at the house.

“So…this is where you grew up?” Faith asked a little taken aback.

“No. I mean…not really.” Jason answered, keeping his eyes on the house. The door opened and a middle-aged woman in a green, knee-length skirt and a cream-colored blouse came walking outside. Jason unfastened his seatbelt and got out of the car. With big strides he walked towards the woman who was descending the stairs of the porch.

“Jason!” The woman exclaimed with a smile on her face.

“Hey Mom.” Jason came to a halt just in front of her. His mother placed both her hands on the side of his head and Jason let her bow his head down so she could kiss his cheeks.

“It’s lovely to see you again darling. Come in, come in. Your sister will be here also this afternoon.” Enthusiastically the woman turned back around and started to ascend the stairs, assuming he would follow her.

“Mom, I brought someone with me…” Jason said hesitantly. He knew his mother wasn’t too keen on this sort of surprises, but he figured she would never agree to him bringing a friend with him to their ‘private’ party. So he decided to just not inform her up front, she could not say no if the friend in question was already here.

The woman turned around on the stairs again, scanned the area and quickly discovered a girl standing next to her son’s car, watching them from a distance.

Jason indicated for Faith to come closer. She doubtfully made her way over to the couple next to the house. The stare of Jason’s mother weighed down on her, making her feel like a piece of livestock, being examined. The lips of the woman were pursed into a tin line. Faith knew that look, she was familiar with it. She resisted the urge to avert her eyes, she wasn’t here to please this woman. She was here because Jason wanted her here, his opinion of her mattered. Not what this middle-aged, stuck up…

“Is this your girlfriend?”

Faith was shaken out of her thoughts. The hard, cold tone of Mrs. Palmer’s voice couldn’t escape Faith and it put a smirk on her face. She came to a halt at the bottom of the porch next to Jason. His mother stood just a little higher, towering over Faith. She was already bigger than the young girl, but she was also trying to exploit her position on the first step of the stairs.

“What?! No! This is Faith.” Jason placed his hand on Faith’s back. His fingers curving around her hip and pulling her a little closer to him in a protective manner. “One of my best friends.” Jason quickly tried to right the misconception that seemed to be going down.

Faith held out her hand in a polite manner and added one of her friendliest smiles. “Hello. Nice to meet you.” She was rewarded with a supercilious look.

The woman huffed, turned around on her heels and went up the stairs to disappear into the house. Faith stood a little wonder-struck and slowly let her hand drop back to her side.

Jason showed signs of vicarious shame when he tried to condone his mother’s episode. “Don’t worry, she will defrost once you get to know her a little longer.”

Faith looked at him, both her eyebrows raised in serious doubt.

Jason, wanting to forget recent events, nervously run his hand through his hair and scratched his head. “Come on, let’s go inside.” He pushed with his hand against her back to get her up the stairs.

* * *

The first thing that came to Faith’s mind when she entered the house was that, although the hall was spacious, it gave her an oppressive feeling. The walls, as well as the ceiling and the floor, were covered in wood paneling. And unlike the fresh, white paint on the outside of the house, the interior was a deep Mahogany color.

There was one door on the left of her, immediately next to the front door. It was the only door on the left side, the rest of the space was used to house a large, closed staircase beginning at the other end of the hall. A quick count told her that there were tree doors on the right side, at least, as far as she could see because the hall seemed to continue around the corner behind the staircase. An immense cabinet filled the space on the right side of the front door, towering over the newcomers. Faith noticed the cabinet as well as all the doors were provided with shiny brass fittings.

Before she could explore the house any further Jason pushed her through de first door on the right. The swing door easily opened and showed Faith a large kitchen. It was an old English design in the same mahogany color. Green tiles were decorating the walls above the countertop and there were tiny crocheted curtains in front of the small windows. At least the lowered ceiling here was painted white.

A large countertop covered one wall completely and continued its way into the kitchen like a peninsula, dividing the room in a working part and a sitting part. On the sitting side a small, round, wooden table with five chairs around it indicated the center of the area. Jason took place at one of the chairs and Faith followed in his lead, sitting opposite of him.

His mother was standing at the countertop, with her back towards them. When she turned around she walked towards them with a large, steaming, white and blue teapot, placing it on the table in front of them. She collected cups and saucers from a big cupboard behind Jason.

Faith watched her pour a cup for each of them. She really disliked the stuff but didn’t dare to refuse so she just smiled to show her gratitude when the woman handed her a cup.

“Where is Megan?” Jason took up his cup and blew over it to cool down.

“I just put her to bed right before you arrived. She will be awake in a few hours.”

“How is she doing anyway?”

“She is growing so fast. She is very bright for her age. At daycare they think she is very socially skilled and is already ahead with talking and learning.”

Faith noticed the eyes of the woman lit up when she talked about her youngest child, the same way they lit up when she first looked at her son when he arrived today. Jason seldom talked about his family, but when he did it was mostly about his little sister.

“And how are you doing sweetheart?” Jason’s mother asked in a sugar sweet voice.

“I’m fine, nothing much to tell.”

“Are you still working at that garage?”

“Yes mom, I am still working there and I am not planning to stop doing that anytime soon.” Jason replied to his mother, the venomous undertone in his voice could hardly be denied.

Faith watched the conversation with interest, glad that she didn’t need to take part in it. She took a swig from her tea and burned her tongue. Not wanting to be impolite, spitting the tea back in the cup, she swallowed quickly, feeling the hot liquid flow down her esophagus. She watched the clock that hung above one of the doors, she noticed it was only 3 p.m. This was going to be a very long weekend.

* * *

They heard the front door open and close again and a female voice resounded through the hallway. “Hello? Jason? Mother? Are you there?”

Jason stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, but it already opened and an attractive young girl walked into the kitchen. She placed her hands on his arms and air-kissed Jason’s cheeks in an exaggerated manner.

“I knew you were already here, I saw your car standing outside. Why are you still driving in that ugly little thing? Buy a new one.”

“Hello Lauren.” Jason managed to get in his greeting before she turned to their mother, who had also risen from her chair, and went towards her.

“Hello mother.”

Faith sniggered when they exchanged the same ridiculous kissing ritual she had witnessed Lauren do before. Lauren was a pretty girl. She had the same sandy blond hair color as Jason and they shared the same facial futures. In a short observation, Faith figured that were also the only thing the two siblings had in common. Lauren probably inherited more of her mother’s genes than Jason had. She even dressed in the same style as her mother did, only a little more…now. A baby pink, little-above-knee-length pencil skirt was accompanied by a white blouse. A navy blue jacket, in which the same pink as the skirt was reflected, hang loosely over her shoulders.

Jason’s mother and Lauren shared some pleasantries before Lauren’s attention turned towards the unknown girl who was sitting in the kitchen. Faith’s smile faded when she felt Lauren’s eyes rest on her.

“Who is this?” Lauren asked curious, she put down her expensive looking bag on one of the free chairs and sat down on the same chair Jason had recently used.

Jason returned to the table and took a chair next to Faith. “This is a Faith, she is a friend of mine.”

Lauren looked from Jason to Faith and back to Jason without saying anything. “

You want some tea honey?” Their mother already reached for another cup from the cupboard. She poured some tea for Lauren and before Faith could refuse she also got her cup filled again. Faith looked a little uncomfortable to it and she was rewarded with a kick to her shin. She spun her head towards Jason who wordlessly let her now that what she did was inappropriate behavior. Faith returned his look with an exaggerated smile, to let him know she understood that she had to go along with this charade.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter (Thursday 9 October 1997) **

“We are going to get our luggage and bring it upstairs.” Jason announced before he shoved back his chair and stood up. Faith followed his example and got up too.

“That’s fine dear. But please do remember that all the guestrooms are already prepared for the other guests who will arrive tomorrow. So you have to find your friend somewhere else to sleep.” Mrs. Palmer said complacent. She didn’t look once at Faith but had her eyes resting on her son.

“We’ll manage Mom.”

“Maybe you can set up a stretcher in the boathouse or the garage.”

“Mom!” Jason let out offended. “She is sleeping in my room.”

“Nonsense Jason. I will have none of that. It is one thing that you bring a complete stranger into my house. It is something else to let her sleep with you in one room.”

“Mom! This is not even a topic of discussion! She is sleeping with me in my room. In my bed, to be more precise!” Jason turned around on his heels and stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Faith turned around to follow him, a grin on her face. The look on his mother’s face had been priceless. It serves her right. It had been more than over one and a half hour since they had been sitting in the kitchen, talking and drinking tea. Jason tried to involve Faith into the conversation but his mother and sister had ignored her for most of the time. Faith had thought up some games to entertain herself, like counting how many times they used a word that started with a certain letter, or making up stupid songs about the people opposite of her. Faith had also tried to figure out if Lauren or the mother were capable of genuine laughter, but it all seemed so fake. All in all, Faith was glad that Jason thought it was time to leave.

Her friend was quickly descending the small steps of the porch and hurried to his car. She almost had to run to keep up with him. “Jason, wait up! What’s the rush?”

Jason stopped in his tracks and suddenly turned around, almost causing a collision. He had an aggrieved look on his face which made Faith look up in wonder. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you here.” He let out with a deep breath.

Faith gave him a surprised look and it just took her a moment before she responded. “You didn’t bring me here, I came with you voluntarily.”

Jason’s facial expression turned even more miserable if possible. “I know, but now I wish I hadn’t said yes when you offered.”

Faith raised her eyebrows. “Uhm…may I ask why?”

“My family. They are horrible, treating you like you don’t exist!” Jason held out his flat palm towards the house, indicating his mother and sister. His voice was filled with despair.

Faith walked slowly towards him and reached for his hands. “Jayz,” she spoke his nickname clearly and waited to get his attention before she continued. “you are Not your family.”

“But I”

“No but. You are not your family. They can be crap all they want, I came here to support you.” Faith tried hard to reassure him that she didn’t attach any value to what they did or didn’t do. It was him who she cared about.

Jason turned his head, looking away from her.

“Jayz, I wanted your weekend to be fun. We can have fun, but you need to lighten up.” She squeezed his hands to invigorate her words. “If I don’t care about it, why should you?”

The question was left hanging in the air for a while until Jason faced her again. He, on his turn, squeezed her hands. “You are amazing, you know that?”

Faith gave him a smile. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you are pissed at me.”

“I’ll just deny it.” Jason grinned.

Faith gave him a daring look before he pulled her into a hug. “You know your family is probably watching us, right?”

“I don’t care.” Jason pulled her just a little closer to him.

“Air. I need air.” Faith joked.

Jason let go of her. “Let’s get our stuff.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter (Thursday 9 October 1997) **

“Fuck Jayz! Your room is huge!” Faith exclaimed, gazing around.

Jason smiled at the astonishment of his friend when she entered his former bedroom. His parents had taken down his flags and posters, but besides that, they hadn’t really changed much of the room. It was still his bed standing in the same place, only with different sheets. His desk was still there, there just wasn’t a computer on it anymore, that one was back in Los Angeles. There was the same dresser standing between the two large windows. The sunblind’s were down but not shut, his room was on the Westside and the sun would be down behind the trees this time of the year before it had even a chance to shine into his room.

Faith walked up to his bed and quickly got her boots off. She climbed up on top of it and started to jump, testing the suspension.

“Faith! How old are you?” Jason asked, only half serious. He walked up to the bed to get her to come down from it.

The slim brunette stopped jumping and wrapped her arms around his neck when he stood in front of her, before she answered him. “Same as you are. So why don’t you come up here and join me?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

Before Jason could fully understand what was happening, Faith had her legs wrapped around his waist and he lost his balance by the extra weight to his front.

Faith’s back hit the mattress right before Jason crashed on top of her.

“You tricky, little troublemaker!” Jason exclaimed. He got up on his knees and started to tickle her. Digging his fingers in her ribcage, Faith laughed so loud, they didn’t hear the knock on the door. It wasn’t until they heard her speak that they noticed Lauren standing in the doorway. She had changed into something more casual.

Lauren had a cantankerous look on her face, clearly not hiding it. “If you two are ready, Mom and Dad would like to start with dinner.”

“We’ll be down in a minute.” Jason answered, suppressing his laughter.

Lauren turned on her heels and hurried away, not bothering to close the door behind her.

Jason was still hovering over Faith and he looked down on her. He noticed that her eyes were damp and her cheeks wet with tears of laughter. She stared back up at him, a grin still on her face. He brought up his hand and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that left a mark on its way down.

“So, uhm…dinner hmm?” Faith moved a little backwards and got up on her elbows.

Jason backed up, sitting on his knees. “Right…dinner.”

Sitting up too, Faith pulled the arms of her long-sleeve shirt just a little further down so that they covered the palms of her hands, before she wiped them over her face, removing all the stains from the tears.

“Where is the bathroom?” Faith asked while they stood up from the bed.

“Come, I’ll show you.” Jason walked out of the room and stopped in front of the door next to his room. He turned the knob and let the door slowly swing open. “Here you go.”

“Thanx.”

* * *

When they entered the dining room everybody already took place at the table. Jason was rewarded with an icy look from his mother.

“Jojo!” The enthusiastic exclamation of a toddler sitting in a highchair broke the tense sphere.

“Hey little girl.” Jason walked towards his youngest sister and lifted her out of the chair. She laughed loudly as her brother swirled her around in the air, making sounds of airplanes and choppers.

“Hello, I’m Jason’s father, Robert.”

Faith turned around startled. She had been too taken by the scene playing before her to notice the man coming up to her. He was tall, like Jason, with a silver streak to his blonde hair. He was wearing dark grey trousers and a light blue blouse, neatly buttoned up to the top. As a finishing touch he had a light and dark blue striped tie around his neck. He had to be somewhere in his forties, but Faith figured that he was probably older than he looked. Robert reminded her a little of Richard Gere in Red Corner, which was at the theaters earlier that year. He had that same charismatic yet friendly appearance as the actor.

“And you are?”

“Sorry…I mean…I’m Faith. My name is Faith. Nice to meet you.” She said a little flushed and put out her hand.

Mr. Palmer gave her a smile and reached for her hand to shake it. “Nice to meet you Faith. Come, sit. We can start eating now that you two are here.” He pulled back the chair opposite of Lauren for Faith and took place at the head of the table himself. Jason sat down at the right of Faith, his mother across from him, his little sister on his right.

The table was neatly covered by a white cloth. In the middle of it was a big chandelier. The tableware looked like it was put into place with a ruler next to it. The cutlery was so shiny you could see your own reflection. Faith hardly dared to touch anything, worried to disturb the nice arrangement.

“Can you pass me the potatoes?”

She heard Jason ask besides her. Faith reached over to get the bowl and hand it over to him.

“So Faith, where are you from?” The bowl of potatoes was left hanging in the air.

“Boston.” She felt like a kid who was caught in something he shouldn’t be doing.

“Boston hm, I’ve been there once, a business trip.” Mr. Palmer scooped his plate full with vegetables.

Jason, who was growing impatient, leaned over and grabbed the bowl out of Faiths hands. She gave him an apologizing look which he returned with a cheeky smile. Jason put some potatoes on her plate before he served himself. Faith turned her attention back to the one person in the family who thought she wasn’t made out of air. Besides Jason that is of course. “Really? What do you do?”

“I’m a lawyer. We both are actually.” Mr. Palmer indicated his wife.

Faith gave Mrs. Palmer another look but couldn’t really imagine the woman as a lawyer. “Did you like Boston?”

“To be honest, I haven’t really seen much of the city. I was there for a seminar.” He took a bite of his meal.

Faith gave him a questioning look before she too took a bite.

Jason’s father knitted his eyebrows and looked up to the ceiling lost in thoughts. “I think it was about jurisdictional differences within the States of America.”

Faith raised her eyebrows and if possible, looked even more confused.

“Daddy, I think you already lost her with seminar.” Lauren said chuckling.

Mr. Palmer looked at Faith again. “I’m sorry. A seminar is a sort of course with room for discussion.”

Faith nodded in understanding before she gave Lauren a foul look. It was one thing to not know what someone was talking about, but another to have someone else point it out to everyone.

Lauren just rewarded her with a smug smile. “Stop wasting your time daddy.” Lauren leaned over the table towards Faith. “What education did you follow?”

“I dropped out of high school.” Faith said airy, trying to keep her dignity.

Lauren laughed. “What, was that too hard for you? They have special schools for children with learning limitations.”

Faith’s jaw set. She needed all her willpower to keep from standing up and smacking the girl in her face. But she promised Jason to show her best behavior. If they were anywhere but here and the girl would be anyone but Jason’s sister, she would have been on a one way trip to the hospital already.

“Lauren!” Mr. Palmer said stern, not tolerating her behavior.

Faith took a breath, glad that someone else agreed that Lauren was crossing a line. She decided not to bite the bait and just go with a safe reply on Lauren’s question. “Not all lessons are learned behind a school desk.”

“See, that’s wise and very true.” Mr. Palmer wanted to change the subject and direct the conversation towards his son, but he was interrupted by his daughter before he got any chance.

“Oh please, she just got that from a hallmark card or something.”

“Assuming I can read.” Faith mumbled with self-mockery.

Lauren gave her a stunned look, but when Faith smirked, the blonde girl knew she was being fooled.

“So Jason, have you recently given college another thought?” Mr. Palmer tried again.

“Dad!” Jason exclaimed.

“What? What did I do? I just asked a question.” Mr. Palmer was a little taken aback by the impetuosity of his sons reaction.

“You know how I think about it.” Jason said in a more calm voice. His dad couldn’t be held responsible for the fact that his mother had already asked something likewise. But with both of them it was always the first thing they started about to him.

“You could have changed your mind.”

“Well I haven’t.” Jason took another spoon full from his plate and almost swallowed it without chewing.

“We are just asking this in your best interest son.” Mrs. Palmer decided to mingle in the conversation.

“I am just happy where I am.” Jason didn’t look at either one of his parents but concentrated on emptying his plate.

“But you are capable of so much more.” His mother said.

“Don’t you miss baseball?” His father asked.

Jason swallowed and put down his cutlery next to his almost empty plate, but he didn’t look up. “Of course I do.” He reluctantly admitted.

“It is not too late to go. They still want you at Berkeley. You know I have friends who can arrange you to get that scholarship and get in. You can probably even start coming January.”

Jason slammed his fist on the table and made everyone jump in their chairs, Megan started crying. “I say this one more time. I am not going to college. That’s it, end of discussion. Now could we please have a nice family dinner or what?”

Faith was surprised by his response and looked amazed at her friend. He returned her stare with an irritated look and she quickly averted her eyes, emptying her own plate as fast as possible.

They all continued the dinner in silence and afterwards Jason, followed by Faith, stood up and went up the stairs to his bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter (Thursday 9 October 1997) **

Jason pushed open his door with a lot of force, slamming it into the wall. With big strides he made his way over to the swivel chair in the right corner of his room and pick up a small ball from behind it before he sat down in said chair.

Faith, who was following him, put up her hands to prevent getting hit by the door that bounced back. She closed the door behind her and was almost hit on the head by a small rubber ball. “Hey! Be careful!” She crossed her arms but didn’t move from where she was standing.

Jason threw the ball again with even more force than the first time.

“I get that you are pissed, but you don’t have to take it out on me.” Faith cautiously made her way towards him.

“I am not. You’re just standing in the way.” Jason lifted his arm to throw again but Faith got hold of his wrist and stopped him. He managed to pull his arm free and throw again, but his aim was lousy and off-balance due to Faith’s intervention. The ball bounced from the door to the bed stand and knocked down the table lamp. “Damn it!” Jason jumped up, pushing Faith aside and went over to check the damage. Luckily everything was still intact.

Faith sighed a little frustrated. There was no reasoning with Jason when he was like this. “I’m going to take a bath.” She reached for her duffle bag and got her night wear and toiletries out.

“I’m going outside.” Jason said and he made his way out of the room without even looking at her.

* * *

Faith’s body was wrapped in a large white towel, another one was around her hair. She pulled the plug out of the bathtub, letting the water flow away. The warm bath really revived her after the long day. The warmth of the water had found a way deep into her muscles and bones and it made her a bit drowsy. She yawned and loosened the towel from around her, rubbing her body dry.

Putting on her panties and a top for sleeping, she placed the towel on the radiator. She took the other towel from her head, trying to rub her hair just a little bit more dry before she put a blow-dryer on it. After that she picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Faith opened the bathroom door and walked back towards Jason’s room, humming a song.

* * *

“Hey. I thought you were outside?” Faith said when she saw Jason sitting on the bed, reading a comic book.

“I was.” He replied her while he continued reading.

Faith sighed and shook her head. She had hoped that going outside would be a release for some of his anger or frustration, or whatever it was that bothered him. Faith put away her clothes and toiletries and started to brush her hair.

Jason was still lost in his comic book when she walked up to the bed and pulled back the covers. Faith made herself comfortable, lying on her right side, her legs pulled up a little and one hand folded under her pillow. After lying like this for a few minutes she started to fall asleep so she reached over to turn of the light at the table stand. “Goodnight.” There was no response from her friend so she just closed her eyes and let the sleep take her. Maybe he would be in a better mood tomorrow.

Just before she fell asleep, Faith felt movement in the bed right beside her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Jason had turned down his light as well. A hand slipped around her waist and she felt Jason crawling up against her. His head was leaning on hers and he whispered in her ear.

“I’m sorry.”

Faith remained silent, but a small smile appeared on her face. She was too tired to talk so she just reached for his hand with her own and squeezed it, telling him it was okay.

Jason went to lie down next to the brunette, his arm still around her. He relaxed and let go of the breath he had been holding all that time. The scent of the cherry shampoo had a calming effect on him and he closed his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter (Friday 10 October 1997) **

Faith opened her eyes slowly. She blinked several times blinded by the streak of sunlight that shone in her face. It took her several seconds to realize where she was. She turned around in the bed, finding Jason lying with his back to her. She smiled and laid her cheek against his shoulder for a second. She had slept very deep and was surprise how rested she was, even seeing it was only 5:30 a.m.

Faith got out of the bed silently and got dressed. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen in search for the coffee machine. She was surprised to find a hot steaming pot already awaiting her. She searched the cabins for a big mug and poured herself some ‘breakfast’. The young brunette made her way to the diner room but nobody was to be found there either. The house seemed to be still at complete rest. There couldn’t be heard any sounds, beside the old, tall, woodwork clock ticking away the seconds, but even that seemed to be at a slower pace than back home.

She opened the door to the backyard, stepping out on the large porch. She went over to the balustrade and leaned on it, watching out over the big, dark-blue lake. The twittering of the birds was overwhelming. It sounded like a cheery, morning concert, not minding who was listening in on them. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to be engulfed in the blissful serenity.

“Mornings are the best here.”

Faith slowly opened her eyes and turned around. She smiled a disarming smile when she noticed Jason’s dad sitting on the bench on the porch with a book and also a cup of coffee.

“I like to be up early to start the day of in my own pace before I get to work.”

“It’s really beautiful here.”

“You don’t know half of it. I am really lucky to be living here.”

“I like it, but I’m not sure I would want to be living here. I think I would get restless pretty soon.”

Mr. Palmer shrugged. “It’s not for everyone. Sometimes it’s just enough to be at a place like this for a short while. You can just step out of the crowd and find some tranquility.”

Faith smiled again and got herself seated on the balustrade, leaning with her back against a beam, one leg dangling over the edge. “I think that’s working already.”

“So how did you sleep?”

“Like a rose.” The smile on her face wouldn’t leave. It was nice to have a normal conversation with someone here.

Mr. Palmer laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

Faith also took a sip and looked out at the scenery again. It was really lovely. “How did you get to live here?”

“The house has been in my family for long. I grew up here since my parents lived here. But before them I think 3 generations already possessed the house. It was only natural for me to follow in their footsteps. If my wife wanted it too that is. But luckily she didn’t have to think twice about it.”

They both took the break in their conversation to overthink their own thoughts.

“Jason told me he didn’t grew up here…” Faith let the sentence hang in the air, hoping Mr. Palmer would fill in the blanks.

“That’s correct. He grew up in Fresno. Both my wife and I found traveling easier in a not so far-off area. We both had to commute for work a lot. My mother used to live here until two years ago when she passed away. My father already passed away 5 years before that, but she refused to leave this place. We told her to go to a retirement home. Keeping the house up would cost a lot of maintenance but she was stubborn.” Mr. Palmer told smiling.

“But after that you moved in here?”

“Yes we did. We invested to get it renovated. It wasn’t that much but the garage and the boathouse had both been left unused and unattended.”

“Boathouse?”

“Where you store your boat. We have a speedboat and a small sailboat.”

Faith couldn’t believe what she heard. These people had everything. Why did Jason live in a trailer?

“If you want to you should ask Jason to take you out on the water someday. If the wind is good it’s a wonderful place for a sail on the lake.”

Faith looked surprised. He could sail? She was learning a lot of new things about him this weekend. “I’ve never sailed before.”

“Never too old to give it a try, don’t you agree.” He said with a wink. They laughed and Mr. Palmer stood up. “I’m going to get dressed. There is still a lot that needs to be done.”

“Can I help with anything?” Faith asked.

Mr. Palmer placed a hand on her shoulder. “O no, you are a guest here. You don’t have to do anything.” He smiled. “In case you are interested. Or when you get bored while my son is still sleeping,” he added with an understanding grin “you could check out the surrounding. There is a nice mountain trail a little down the road. It leads up but isn’t too steep. Unless you want to go to the top that is, but I recommend you don’t try that on your own.”

“I’ll see, maybe I’ll just hang out here.”

“You should know for yourself, but let me warn you, my wife is not very nice company when she’s stressed.”

Faith grinned. If even her husband didn’t think she was nice it would probably be best to make sure she wasn’t around her too much. “Thanks for the warning.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter (Friday 10 October 1997) **

“Where have you been?” Jason said annoyed as he dragged some chairs in to place.

Faith brushed her hand through her damp hair. “I just went for a walk and took a shower after that.”

“You could have told me you were gone.”

“You were asleep.” She helped him set up a table.

“A text?”

“Bad reception?” Not that Faith had tried, she just enjoyed her walk in nature.

“I heard you were back.”

They both turned around when they heard the voice of a newcomer.

Faith watched a smile lit Jason’s face as he recognized the young woman walking towards them.

“Hey Kristen.” Jason took a few steps towards her. “You heard right. I didn’t know you were still here.”

“I study close by, so I still live here.” She gestured towards one of the houses in the distance. “But what about you? How do you like the big city?”

“I love it, wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. There is always something going on. The city never sleeps.”

Faith listened as he talked up L.A. like it was the best thing in the world. Not that she disagreed with him, but it wasn’t like he was exploiting all of those options to the fullest. She would have thought he would do better in a more quiet city.

“I’m glad that you like it there. It doesn’t sound like something I would enjoy just as much.” The blonde female responded.

“I think you could get used to it. You can do whatever you want. Not like here, where everyone knows each other and all you do doesn’t pass anyone unnoticed.” Jason said while rolling his eyes.

Kristen had a secretive smile on her face. “Not all, you know that.”

Faith watched them curious as Jason and Kristen shared a knowing look between each other.

“By the way,” Kristen turned her attention towards the brunette. “who is your friend?”

Jason stepped aside and put out his hand to Faith.

Faith stepped forward, looking awkward at his hand.

Jason scrapped his throat. “This is Faith.”

“…your girlfriend?”

“No! No she isn’t.” Jason responded quickly. “Why does everyone keeps asking me that? She’s just a friend.”

Faith smiled at his response. It was fun to see him sweating.

“Maybe because you took a girl to your parents place for the first time?” Kristen suggested with a smirk. She put out her hand to Faith. “Hey Faith.”

“She’s just a friend Kris.”

The blonde shook Faith’s hand. “I’m Kristen, I am a friend of the family.”

“Nice to meet you.” Faith said politely.

“So is your tux ready?”

“I think my mother send it to the drycleaner to give it a fresh up.”

“You still fit in it?”

“Hey!”

Faith noticed a shimmer of pleasure on Kristen’s face.

Kristen squeezed his arm. “I meant you have…matured since prom.” She laughed.

Jason looked a little flustered. “Oh, right. It fits, I tried in on last month.” He looked up the blond girl in front of him. “Are you going to wear the same dress?”

Kristen laughed hard. “Of course not. I have new ones. I’ll wear a dark blue one, you’ll see it tonight.” She winked at him before she returned her attention to Faith again. “What sort of dress are you wearing tonight?”

“Dress?” She looked annoyed at Jason. She punched his shoulder. “You didn’t tell me I needed a dress.”

“Ouch!” Jason rubbed his arm. “I didn’t?”

“Thanks a lot jackass.” Faith said exasperated.

“I thought you knew?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? How many family gatherings do you think I have?”

“Erm…”

“I don’t even own a decent dress.” Faith crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “I’ll stay up in your room.”

Jason put a hand on her shoulder. “You promised you’d be there.” He sounded hurt.

“You should have informed me better. Besides,” Faith took hold of Kristen’s shoulders and moved her towards Jason. “you don’t need me there. You have Kristen to hold your hand.” The brunette faked a smile and brought her fists up in a cheering motion.

Kristen looked from one to another.

“Fine, be stubborn as always.” Jason crossed his arms.

“Guys.”

“What do you expect? You want me to turn up in jeans? Your family already mocks me!”

“I thought you said you didn’t care what they thought.”

“Guys.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m gonna be the laugh of the party tonight.” Faith spat.

“You guys!” Kristen yelled above their bickering. “I think I have a solution.”

Both Jason and Faith listened to what she had to tell.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter (Friday 10 October 1997)**

“Are you really sure about this?” Faith asked a little unsure.

Kristen took the pins out of her mouth. “Of course I’m sure. You look wonderful. Now let me get your hair done, we only have 45 minutes left to do everything, including make-up.”

Faith sighed and looked at herself in the big mirror she was sitting in front of. The black strapless dress fitting tight around her breasts. Normally she wouldn’t mind, but normally she would be out there to hunt guys. Tonight wasn’t about that, tonight was formal. Tonight she was going to be surrounded by all sorts of smart people, who would talk about things she didn’t even knew existed. She felt very out of place here.

“Oh cheer up, you’re not going to die.” Kristen stared at the miserable looking girl in the mirror.

“Never say never.” Faith said sarcastic as she tried to readjust the dress she was wearing. “I just want to be comfortable and blend in on the background.”

“And you think you will if you’re wearing jeans?” Kristen smirked. “You said it yourself, you don’t want to be the joke of the evening, so what’s a better way to blend in and dress like everyone else.”

Faith sighed. “I never wanted to wear jeans, I just wouldn’t be at the party.”

“You wanted to hide upstairs.” Kristen bent down bringing her head next to Faith’s. “See it as a play, pretend to be someone else, they all do.”

Faith gave her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“It’s see and be seen. They all make a show out of it.”

“You mean they are all like Jason’s mother and sister?” Faith bit her lip as she realized she shouldn’t have said that.

Kristen burst out laughing. “So you’ve noticed.”

Faith let out the breath she was holding, relieved by the way Kristen responded. “It is kind of hard not to.”

“Trust me, not everyone is that terrible. Some guests that are coming are actually good of heart.” Kristen turned Faith’s chair around. “Let’s get your make-up done.”

Faith rolled her eyes. She was all for looking good, but this girl was acting like she was a dress-up doll. “Keep it to a minimum will you? I still want to recognize me when I look in the mirror.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it au naturel.”

Faith closed her eyes as Kristen continued her ‘project’. She seemed to enjoy what she was doing. “So what’s the deal between you and Jason?”

“Oh, we go way back. He visited his grandparents in the holidays. His parents dumped him and his sister here while they continued working. We hung out a lot.”

“Didn’t you ever got bored here?”

“Nah, we went out doing things. We spent whole days in the woods or on the water. There are several small Islands in the lake. We built treehouses, searched bird nests, climbed the rocks, went sailing or biking. Plenty to do, especially when you’re a kid.”

“You did all that, really? I never knew he was that sportive.” Faith said a little surprised. Most times she would find Jason relaxing, watching a movie or going out to the clubs, getting drunk, screw some chick, kick her out and watch some more movies. Sure sometimes they played a basketball game, but his muscles mainly came from the gym and working at the garage. She figured he just wanted to look good to score chicks, not that he actually enjoyed sports.

“He used to play baseball. He was really good. They offered him a scholarship for Berkley.”

“So I heard, his parents said something about it.”

“He’s smart too. It’s a waste he doesn’t do anything with it.”

“You think it’s because he moved to L.A.?”

“I think he changed since he went to Los Angeles. He learned to stand up for himself. All his life his parents decided for him what to do and now he experienced freedom. He wants to set his own course in life. He’s being a bit rebellious.” The blond girl said laughing.

Faith smiled. “When did you last see him?”

Kristen gave it some thought. “I think it’s something like a year ago. But that was only just a quick visit for his father’s birthday. Before that I think it was the last summer he spend here, that was in 1995. The year I graduated from High School.”

“You still seem to know him very well. Maybe even better then he knows himself.” Faith said astonished.

“I study human behavior.” Kristen said with a smile.

“That sounds interesting.” Faith said, although she didn’t have a clue what to expect from such a study.

“It is. I always thought people were interesting, so why not make your work out of something you enjoy doing.”

“If you have the brains for it.”

“Sometimes willpower has more to do with it.”

There was a silence between them while Kristen finished the make-up.

“So where do you know Jason from?”

Faith opened her eyes. “From L.A.”

“How did you get to meet?” Kristen took a sip from the glass of water on the desk.

“I dated his best friend, who turned out to be a con.”

Kristen gave her a questioning look.

“We stayed friends. Jason and me I mean. I work at the same place he does, we hang with the same people.”

“And now you’re here…” Kristen hinted.

“Yeah, Jason didn’t want to go here alone so I volunteered. I didn’t have anything better to do.” Faith turned around in the chair to check herself in the mirror. The make-up was a soft earthy toned baseline. She liked it.

“You’re regretting it already?” Kristen asked joking.

Faith stood up and straightened the dress, before she looked at her complete make-over. The black dress was just above knee length. Kristen offered her a pair of open heels which Faith wondered if she could keep walking on all evening. “Kind off.” She said grinning.

“You look smashing.”

Faith blushed, this was so far out of her comfort zone. “Thanks for borrowing the dress…and the hairdo…and the make-up…”

“You’re welcome. Although I can guarantee you that blending in tonight is not an option…”

Faith turned around and smirked. “That’s perfect. Then they’ll just shut up and gawk instead of trying to involve me in to some difficult conversation.”

Kristen chuckled. “You just smile and be pretty.”

“Is there anyone going to come to smile and be pretty for?”

“Why do you ask?” Kristen picked a necklace an motioned for Faith to turn around so she could put it on.

“Why do you think? You didn’t dress me up all evening for some stuffy old guys right…”

Kristen gave her a broad smile. “No, I didn’t.”

Faith looked at the friendly, slightly older blond girl. She was wearing a dark blue, strapless, long gown with sparkly beads to the small body. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun. She looked pretty. “Are you seeing anyone?” Faith asked as she took a sip of her coke.

“No, I’m single.”

“Don’t you want to find someone who can help you out of your dress tonight?” Faith glanced at the blonde curious. “Or did you already have someone in mind?” She asked with a glint in her eyes.

Kristen looked in the mirror giving a final touch to her lip-gloss. “I think there will be plenty of potential guys for that. Some of the old neighbors or maybe some relatives from Jason. There are also plenty of friends from Lauren coming, since she is celebrating her birthday too.”

“What?” Faith slammed down her glass. “Why does nobody ever tells me things.”

“Relax, it’s not until Sunday.”

“Still, I didn’t get her a gift.”

“I assume Jason covered that.”

Faith raised one eyebrow. “Like the dress…”

“Or maybe not.” Kristen started to pull on her high heels. “Come on, we have to go, otherwise the party is already over.”

Faith followed her example and put on the borrowed heels. Luckily they were a little lower then Kristen’s, but she still would have preferred her boots.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter (Friday 10 October 1997) **

Jason tied his bowtie around his neck. He looked in the mirror and put some finishing touch to his hair. Tonight was the worst night of the feast. He just should have said to his parents he couldn’t make it. He sighed, he would never have done that. And even if he had, his mother would have dragged him over here in person. He looked at the clock, it was almost 8 p.m., the guests would arrive shortly. He could hear his mother calling from downstairs.

“I’m coming.” He grabbed his jacket and put it on before he went downstairs, closing the buttons on the way down. He made his way in to the garden where his parents and sister were already greeting the first guests.

“What took you so long.” His mother asked as she immediately started to adjust his bowtie and jacket.

His sister rolled her eyes and sighed agitated. “His hair of course.”

Jason slapped her arm.

“Oww! Mom!”

“Jason, stop that.”

“Grow up Lauren.” Jason sighed. He turned to greet aunt Paulie and her new husband. After that he strolled around some. He checked out the fancy snacks and got himself handed a drink by one of the waiters who were walking around with trays. He waited impatiently for someone his own age and interest to arrive.

* * *

The waiter walked away from their group with an empty tray.

“Really man, no alcohol?” One of the guys asked.

Jason shrugged. “I didn’t make up the rules.”

Derek lifted his shirt and showed a metal flask. “Good thing I brought this then.”

“Care to share?” David asked.

“Sure, but only if we can fill up the supply every so often.”

Nicholas put his arm around Jason’s shoulder. “He will take care of that, don’t you Jason?”

“What?” Jason asked surprised when he heard his name. “What did you say?”

“The liquor…you will make sure there is more?” Fabricio asked.

“Uhm…sure, I think we can arrange something.” He responded absentmindedly.

Jeremy followed his gaze. “What are you waiting for? Do you expect anyone special?”

Jason quickly averted his gaze, turning red. “I’m not, I just want so see who else is coming.”

Derek poked in his side. “Ahhh, just admit it. It’s Kristen right?” He asked teasingly. “You still have the hots for her? Man, I don’t know why you never acted on it. You should have gotten in her pants. I swear she was hot for you too.”

“I heard she broke up with her former boyfriend just a month ago. She could really use a shoulder to cry on.” Nicholas joked and everyone burst out laughing.

“I’m not going to take advantage of that.” Jason watched around the group of friends. “And neither is one of you.” More laughter followed his words.

“Typical you Jason, ever so faithful, ever protective.” David said.

“Here she comes.” Fabricio poked Derek.

Jason turned his head to see Kristen and Faith elegantly make their way across the lawn.

“Who’s that chick with her?” Jeremy asked.

“I don’t know. I could do her.” Derek said. When Jason didn’t come with an answer he looked at him. “Close your mouth Jason, you’re drooling.” He slapped his shoulder.

Jeremy hold out his arms in a welcoming gesture. “Kristen. Kristen’s friend. How nice to see you.” He grabbed Kristen’s hands and kissed her cheeks.

“Hey Jeremy.” Kristen greeted him.

“Who is your friend?” He asked as he reached for Faith’s hand.

“This is Faith.”

Jeremy bowed. “Echanté mademoiselle.” He kissed her hand.

“Right…” She carefully withdraw her hand and gave Jason a quick quizzical look.

Derek made his way over to her next. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “I’m Derek. Nice to meet you.” He turned them around so they faced the others. “These are my friends, Fabricio, David, Jason, Nicholas and you’ve already met Jeremy.” He wrapped his other arm around Kristen and look from one to another. “If you ladies need anything you just ask and we’ll be there for you.” He gave Faith a wink.

“I think we’ll manage.” Faith said as both she and Kristen got out of his embrace.

“Come on Faith. We’ll get something to drink.” Kristen said.

“No, don’t break your nails on that. Jason will get you drinks, it’s his party after all.”

“Let me guess, charades was never really the game in which you excelled?” Faith asked Derek.

“What?” Derek asked confused.

“Never mind.” Faith hinted for Kristen to go to Jason and so did she herself. She put her arm around him and whispered to him. “Put your arms around us.” He did as he was told and Faith had trouble hiding her smile. “Come on Jason, let’s get us those drinks.” The three of them walked away. 


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter (Saturday 11 October 1997) **

Jason and Faith made their way up the stairs laughing.

“Ah, I’m really glad I can take these shoes off.” Faith kicked off the heels, almost losing her balance.

Jason caught her arm and held her up. “We survived the evening. I’m surprised.”

“Of course, I was there to make it all better for you.” Faith clung to his chest and patted his cheeks. “And you have to admit, it was actually pretty fun.” She released him and went to sit on the bed.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad.” Jason untied his bowtie. “And there was alcohol.” He said with a grin as he took off his jacket and dropped it over a chair.

“Ah, the sweet reminisce of alcohol.” She lifted her hand, pretending to hold a glass.

“There is still enough alcohol in you.” Jason said smirking.

Faith stood up from the bed and put her hands on his hips, swaying like she was dancing on imaginary music. “Like you’re any better.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Faith’s back and followed in her movement. “Never said that.”

The brunette leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. “You looked very handsome tonight.”

Jason leaned his head on top of hers. “So do you.” His words could hardly be made up.

* * *

A few minutes passed before Faith lifted herself from him with a loud sigh. “Man, I really need to go to bed before I fall asleep right here.” She turned around and tried to reach up for the zipper of the dress without any success. “Could you help me get out of this thing?” She said a little frustrated.

“Yeah, sure. Come here.” Jason stood behind her and tried to get hold of the tiny metal zipper on her back. He bent his head as to get a better look and was hit by a wave of her faded perfume. He inhaled deeply slowly pulling down the zipper of the dress.

Faith hugged the front of the dress close to her chest so it wouldn’t fall to the ground. She felt his hands slowly making its way down her back, his hands trembling. The feel of his hot breath on her neck made her close her eyes.

Jason put his hands hesitatingly on her shoulders. “It’s loose.” Jason’s throat was dry as he whispered the words in her ear.

“Hmm.” Faith answered in acknowledgement but did nothing.

“Faith.” Jason rubbed her neck with his thumbs, intoxicated by the girl in front of him. He brought his lips down to her neck and hovered above it.

Faith’s jaw trembled and she swallowed. She reached for his hand on her shoulder and turned around, still clinging the dress to her front. “Thank you.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and took a step back. They stared at each other a few moments. “I’m gonna change.” Faith picked up her night attire and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Faith walked back in to the room, Jason was already lying in bed, the light on the nightstand was burning but he seemed to have drifted off to sleep already. She climbed in on her side of the bed and leaned over Jason to put out the light. Faith laid down on her back, the world was spinning and she was glad her head hit the pillow. She yawned and closed her eyes. Tonight had been fun indeed. Not something she wanted to make a habit of, but still fun for once in a while.

Jason opened his eyes, lying silently in the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He was tired, it had been a busy day. He had looked up against it very much but was glad of the outcome. Seeing his old friends had been fun, he realized they had grown worlds apart since they all went their own way. He didn’t feel at home here, he belonged to the city and to the people in it. He was glad to have brought some of his home with him this weekend. He turned on his side and watched the sleeping brunette in his bed. She started snoring softly and he smiled. Her uplifting spirit was contagious. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before he lied down on his back and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was yet another day of fun, he needed his rest.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter (Saturday 11 October 1997) **

Faith moaned as she slowly woke up by the annoying sound of an alarm going off. She squinted her eyes to guard out the sunlight as she turned around in the bed watching Jason still sound asleep. Annoyed that he wasn’t doing anything to stop the damn noise she leaned over him and smashed the alarm. In her enthusiasm she whipped the thing of the nightstand and tried to catch it but failed. It fell on the floor with a loud thud, but at least it was quiet now. Faith grunted wearily as she let herself fall down on top of Jason.

The blond man jerked awake. For a split second the thought of waking up to sex crossed his mind but he discarded the idea quickly when he realized that the girl on top of him was Faith. He stared at her a little confused.

“Why is the alarm so damn early?” She muttered without opening her eyes. The tension in Jason’s body had told her he was awake, even without looking at him.

Jason looked to his bedside table to watch the clock but found the place empty.

“I knocked it off.”

Looking at the brunette on his stomach he noticed her watching him with one eye open. Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, waking up a bit more. “I put it at 11 a.m.”

Faith grunted. “Why? Why would you do that?”

Jason reached over to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He tugged it behind her ear but it wouldn’t stay in place so her tried again. “We have a boat trip in two hours so we should be ready by then.” He heard a deep, dissatisfied sigh coming from the girl. “Last night lasted longer than expected.”

“So we should get up then.” Faith readied herself to sit up and take a trip to the shower. Rays of cold water would wake her.

As soon as Jason felt the girl on top of him stir he placed an arm around her back. “We still have some time.”

“Hmmm, I know, but I’m awake now. If I keep lying here I fall back asleep and then we have to actually hurry.”

Jason released his grip on her and watched as she slowly went to sit up.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Look at you how? Jason asked, unaware he was giving her some sort of look.

“With those sad eyes.” Faith combed her back with her hands and used the band from the bedside table to tie it on the back of her head. “You know I’d much rather spend the whole day in bed with you, watching movies or whatever, but it’s your family we came here for and they probably won’t take it well if we decide not to show up.”

“Right.” Jason tried to take the, apparently sad look, off his face as he watched the brunette. “We’ll do that when we get back home then.” The thought of lying lazily in bed all day with his best friend appealed to him more than taking a boat trip with his family and Lauren’s friends.

“We will.” Faith got up from the bed took her toiletries and walked out of the room.

* * *

Jason pulled the sheet a little more over his body, missing the warmth of the brunette against him. He thought back about last night, he had to admit that his parents knew how to throw a party. Not one he would be having at home, but it was fun. He imagined it must be hard with people so different of age, to make it enjoyable for everyone. He didn’t see his family very often so it was fun to talk to some of them again. Just the same with his old friends and Kristen. Jason smiled, Kristen, his first real crush ever. He had spent quite some time talking to her last night. She hadn’t changed a lot in all the time he hadn’t seen her. She was still Kristen, still self-assured, a free-spirit, not afraid to speak her mind, still the girl he fell for.

“I think your sister is in the bathroom.”

Jason opened his eyes and looked at Faith walking back in to his room again. He sat up. “We can have breakfast first.

“No way! I’m not going downstairs in my nighties.”

Jason looked at her, he could imagine his parents would not be pleased if she did show up in the outfit she wore right now. Especially with all the extra guests that were staying in the house as well. “You can just put your clothes on and shower later.”

Faith sighed and sagged down on the bed again. “I just like to shower now.”

“Then you just have to wait. But knowing my sister, it could take a while.”

“We’ll just blame her if we’re not ready on time.” Faith said with a smirk as she leaned in to Jason and pushed him back against his pillow. She lay her head down on his chest and pulled at the sheet to get it to cover her as well.

“We could try, but it’s her birthday weekend so she’ll get her way anyway.”

“Doesn’t she always?”

He thought about it. “I guess.” Faith was right, his sister was spoiled and a little manipulative. “Do you have any siblings?” He had never before asked her about it.

"No, I’m the only unique offspring of my parents…as far as I know.”

“Don’t you miss a brother or sister?” Jason was for sure that, although he didn’t really get along with Lauren, he wouldn’t want to have missed her in his live when he was younger. They had fun when they were younger and they learned a lot from each other.”

“I don’t know, I never had any so I don’t know what it’s like.” Faith looked up from her spot on his chest. “Besides, I have you and Dom and Vince now. Three big brothers, what more can a girl wish for.” She added joking.

Jason smiled, she was right in a way. They would look over her like they were big brothers. “Still, it is different from blood relatives. You don’t choose them, you are born in to that.”

“All the more reason to pick out your family by yourself. I’m really glad my mom didn’t have any more kids, it’s really for the best.”

“You liked being an only child? All the attention for yourself?” Jason asked smiling as he poked her side.

“I think it’s best for the child.” Faith sat up. “I heard the door of the bathroom.” She stood up and without looking back she walked out of the room.

Jason watched her leave, did the temperature just drop or was it just his imagination?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter (Saturday 11 October 1997)**

Faith watched the stone as it skipped three, four, five times across the water before it sunk into the depths of the lake. Her hand felt around her for another stone to be thrown. The stones were just radiating the last of the heath they had picked up of the day as the sun was slowly making its way down, hiding behind the trees. Faith had needed some time alone, being away from the constant buzz of people around her. Her fingers closed around a soft, round stone. As she picked it up she knew it would sink almost immediately but she threw it anyway. The soft *plop* just once made her smile. Why did she even want to check if she was right. Probably learned never to believe anything unless it got proven.

Tomorrow they would head back home. Faith wasn’t really sure how she felt about it. She loved this place, the quietness, the trees, the sun, the fresh air. She missed nature in the city. Except for the beach, the beach was what she missed here. The waves under her board, the salty seawater on her skin, the sand between her toes. The lake here was nothing like it. She dipped her finger in the clear water. It felt cold on her warm skin. She took off her shoes and put her feet in, just ankle-deep.

Faith stared out over the dark blue of the water, hills rising in the distance, trees edging the scenic picture. To her surprise she had enjoyed the weekend. As long as she avoided Jason’s mother and big sister…and some of Lauren’s friends, then, over all, things were good. Of course Jason had some remarkable family members, but they would make fun of them together afterwards. Uncle George with his giant nose or Aunt Hilda who hugged everyone against her big bosom.

Faith smiled, yes, the weekend with Jason was really nice. She was almost sad it was over tomorrow. Her toes curled around the pebbles in the water. She found yet another stone to skip on the water, one that was better suited for its job. Throwing it, she watched the water wrinkle in its course, making tiny waves that rolled around her ankles.

* * *

Jason took up a dishcloth and started to dry the dishes. He promised his parents he would help cleaning up now that everyone had gone and before his sisters friends came for the party she had organized tonight. Faith had offered to help too but he told her it wasn’t a big deal and she could do something for herself. She didn’t protest against it and now he was here, in the kitchen, watching the brunette through the small window as she sat down by the water, throwing rocks into it. The checkered blouse, which used to be his, hang loosely around her body, her dark hair tied in a messy bun on the back of her head. A small smile lit Jason’s face, he was glad she had come with him this weekend, she made everything just a little easier. Not that he would not have enjoyed it after all if she hadn’t been here. He hated to admit it but he actually liked most parts of the weekend, being around the people he seldom saw. Still, it was nice of Faith to offer to come. Today, at the boat, he didn’t really had a lot of time to talk to her, she just tagged along as he was spoken to by one family member after another.

“Are you okay honey?”

Jason looked up startled when he heard his mother’s voice. He nodded in response. Mrs. Palmer started to put away some of the items he had dried.

“What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

Jason shrugged and answered without taking his eyes of the girl outside. “When we’re ready. After breakfast, I think Lauren still wants to do that together?” He wasn’t really sure about that so he left it for his mother to answer.

“You know she likes traditions. So if she can she would like to celebrate it with our family.” Mrs. Palmer followed her sons gaze outside. “Why did you take her here with you Jason?”

Jason sighed, he wasn’t in the mood to argue and he knew just where this was heading. “Because she is my friend, I just wanted someone here with me, to keep me company between all these people I hardly know.”

“You are not a stranger to your family and friends.” His mother said in a condemnatory tone.

“Feels like they are. I never see them, we don’t know each other anymore. “

“It wouldn’t have to be if you came over more often. You could reconnect with your friends here.”

He turned around and looked at her. “I don’t want that, I have enough friends in L.A.”

“I don’t get why you discard your friends here so easily, they have a lot to offer.”

“Like money and status?” Agitated Jason threw the towel in the sink.

Mrs. Palmer looked at him stern. “You may not like it, but those things are important in life. They can get you anywhere.”

Jason took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “Not anywhere I want.”

“Your sister is right you know, your mind is clouded.”

Jason turned around venomously. “Don’t you start. My mind is not clouded. Your is…and Lauren’s is.”

“Your friends” She put the words between air quotes. “…that girl” she nodded to where Faith sat “they are not good for you. You are a bright, young, educated man with a whole future in front of you and she is just tr…” Mrs. Palmer swallowed up the thing she wanted to say.

“What mom?!” The outburst was inevitable. “She is what? Trash? Tramp?” Jason bald his fist. “What else starts with a t? What was it you wanted to say?” He asked her venomously.

“Nothing honey, it doesn’t matter.” She tried to shush her son. “I just want you to pick a right future for you and she just doesn’t belong in it.”

Furious Jason stared at her, not able to believe what his mother just told him. Unable to respond in any way he just stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the front door.

* * *

Jason stomped down the grass towards the brunette. She looked so calm and peaceful sitting there, he almost felt guilty to disturb her with his storm of rage. Jason slowed down his pace and made his way over to the bench that was standing a few feet away from the water. Faith didn’t look up so he guessed she didn’t hear him coming. Jason sat down on the bench and put his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t sure what to do next. He was so unbelievably pissed at his mother, how could she say those things? He always knew she was so shallow, valuing the things he cared least about. He wasn’t interested in making tons of money or being on the in with certain circles of society. Let his parents deal with that, he just liked to be a mechanic and hang out with his friends. As long as he could make a living he would be happy with those things. He wanted to leave, right now. Fuck his parents or Lauren’s birthday. She had been conspiring with his mother about his best friend, she could choke on her present.

* * *

Faith had caught up the raised voice of Jason from inside the house and glanced back. She had seen him and his mother arguing. So when the door slammed and Jason made his way to her over the lawn she prepared to comfort him. But he didn’t come close to her. He kept his distance. Faith knew he was nearby, she could hear him mope, she felt the anger radiate off of him. Son instead of going to him she stayed where she was, giving him some time to cool down before she would go over to him.

The brunette was starting to understand why he hadn’t want to come here in the first place. His father was okay, as far as she knew, and Jason loved his little sister. But that was where his willingness to come here draw to an end. The constant nagging of his mother was even getting on her nerves, let alone Jason’s.

Faith inhaled the fresh evening air, it was starting to get dark although the lanterns lighted up the area. She rubbed her hands on her bare legs, rubbing a little warmth in them. The girl stood up and turned around. Jason was sitting on the bench, staring at the grass, a deep frown decorating his forehead. She slowly walked towards him.

“Hey.” Jason lacked response so Faith sat down next to him, looking at him, waiting for him to respond. Faith placed her hand in his neck and rubbed her thumb in a soothing gesture.

“Let’s go home.” Jason said but he didn’t make any attempt to get up.

“What happened?”

Jason sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets. “I…nothing.” He refused to look at the girl whom his mother said such horrible things about.

“I heard you yell at your mother…”

He turned his head towards the girl and eyed her. “So you know.”

“Know what? That you guys had a fight, yeah. Not what it was about if that’s what you mean.”

Jason slumped down. “I hate her.”

“You know that’s not true.” Faith placed a hand on his leg. She wouldn’t blame him if he really hated her, hell she knew all about hating family members and Jason’s mom came close to being on the list, but Jason wasn’t the guy to hate someone. She figured someone really had to blow things up for Jason to hold a grudge against you.

“What do you know.” He snarled at her.

“We wouldn’t be here if you really did. You are just angry with her right now.” Faith really didn’t tried to defend Mrs. Palmer, all she wanted was for Jason to be a little less upset.

Jason slumped forward, placing his head in his hands.

Faith leaned against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” The snort coming from her friend was unsuspected and she leaned back a little.

Jason reached for her hand on his leg. “My mom is really insane.”

Faith bumped her shoulder against his. “I finally get where you got it from.” She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jason laughed a little and pinched her knee. She pulled it away laughing. Jason squeezed the hand he still hold in his, making Faith look at him. “You are great Faith.”

The sudden seriousness of her best friend made her unsure, not knowing what the appropriate response would be or what he expected. “You know your mom is still watching us through the window.” Faith said as she glanced past Jason back to the house.

Jason wanted to turn around but was stopped by the girl sitting next to him.

“Don’t look.”

He hesitated but did as she said, noticing the twinkle in her eyes. She was up to something. “What’s on your mind?”

“You know she still thinks I’m your girlfriend right?”

“I told her you’re not.” He said a little more agitated then he meant.

“You know that, I know that, but she doesn’t feel like it’s true.”

“So what? If she has made her mind up it’s hard to change it.” He didn’t like to talk about this again. He wanted to do something else.

“But what if we don’t change her mind?”

The devilish smile on her lips peaked his interest. “What do you mean?” He asked hesitantly.

Faith replaced her hand to his other leg and moved herself off the bench, not losing eye contact with him. “What if we just confirmed her idea?”

“What do you mean? The tall, blond teen asked unsure.

Faith leaned forwards, making him move back on the bench before she sat in his lap. “What I mean is, why don’t we make her fear seem to be real?” The brunette cupped his cheek. “Just play her a little. It would be so funny to see her face.” Faith said laughing.

“You’re kidding right?” Jason asked incredulous.

Shaking her head she replied. “Not really.”

Jason’s eyes bulged. “You want to…uhm…” A blush crept its way up from his neck, coloring his cheeks.

“Just fool around a little, nothing serious.” Faith grinned.

“Right, of course.” Jason figured Faith did have a point. Seeing him with this girl his mother despised so much would really make her flip out and there would be nothing she could do about it. A satisfactory smile slid across his face. The more he thought about this plan, the more he liked it. Jason placed his hands on Faith’s upper legs. “Okay, I’m in.”

Faith leaned over, bringing her mouth next to his ear as she whispered. “Cool.” The brunette used her hair to cover the actual sight that Jason’s mother was going to get. She rubbed her hand through his hair, pulling at it to make his head move a little more in the direction of herself, making sure it would seem like they were kissing.

The breath of the brunette felt hot against his neck as they rubbed their cheeks against each other. He wondered if his mother would buy it. It would be even more fun if Lauren would see their performance as well he thought with a grin. He imagined his mother panicky calling out to his sister. But what if she really was watching? Maybe she wouldn’t fall for it. Jason moved his hands up Faiths legs cupping her ass carefully, not sure if the brunette agreed with it. She didn’t back down so he took a firmer hold. One of his hands found the rim of her shorts and he carefully dipped his fingers under it, tracing the outline of her panties. He felt her hips roll in his lap so he retracted his hand, figuring he might have crossed a line. He felt her lips pressing a kiss on his cheek, so maybe she had been okay with it after all. Jason wanted to look at her, needing Faith to confirm that whatever they did she agreed with it, but as he leaned back her felt her lips brush against his. She didn’t pull back, so if it was intentionally or not ,she was okay with this. And why wouldn’t she be? They had to make it believable didn’t they? Shock his mother? Jason smirked against her lips.

“Are you okay?” He heard Faith ask.

“More than okay.” He said with a grin as he placed his hand behind her head and dove in to the kiss, losing all doubts about if he should or shouldn’t do this.

Faith hungrily answered the kiss, opening her lips a little, opening the option for more if he wanted to. She felt his tongue run over her bottom lip and it seemed to be the magic word to opening her mouth and letting him in. Inadvertently she rolled her hips again. The kiss was good. She expected Jason to be good at it, having plenty of experience with enough different test subjects. The hands wrapped around her ass and lower back pulled her closer to him. A haze clouded her mind as she started to lose herself in the blissful feeling of his mouth exploring hers. Firmly pressed in his lap she was becoming aware of the bulge in his pants pressing in to her. Reluctant she pulled away from the kiss and leaned back, searching for Jason’s eyes. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Jason pushed her away from him as if he got burned.

Faith had to laugh so loud that she almost peed her pants.

“Faith!” Jason called out embarrassed. “It’s not funny!”

Tears rolling down her face. “It so is.” She managed to bring out.

“Screw you Faith!”

“You would like that now, wouldn’t you?” She leaned over to use the bench for support as her laughing continued.

Jason glared angrily at her. “Whatever! Fuck you!” He turned around and stomped away, leaving Faith alone with her laughter.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter **

Hands were groping her body, a tongue dipping in and out of her bellybutton, licking the liquor off her. Another tongue forced it’s way between her lips. Salt, lime, tequila, all flavors swiveling around in her mouth, fighting to be on top. Her head spun when she leaned back down on the bar and arched her back into the grabbing hand around her breast. She heard the music loudly pumping in her ears, felt the beat vibrating through her body. Cool liquid flowed down between her breasts towards her abdomen immediately followed by the warm sensation of lips and tongue or tongues, she wasn’t quite clear on that. She didn’t know who it was or where, but it felt good to be the center of attention. Letting go of absolutely everything. Enjoying the body she was blessed with.

She wondered why suddenly all the nice touching to her body had disappeared when she felt two hands getting a firm hold on her and dragging her of the bar.

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

A loud voice buzzed in her ear. It took a while before it danged on her that the voice belonged to her friend. “Heey Poppa Bear.” She smiled lazily, putting her arms around his neck and leaning against him. Her hands were detangled from around him and her face was lifted up, her chin in a tight grip, forced to look at him.

“Letting those guys on to you, are you stupid!”

She stared in his brown eyes, lost in the intricate pattern of his irises. His words waving melodious lines into the song that was played. The syllables in rhythm with the bassline. She started to hum along, still staring deep in his eyes.

“FAITH!”

“What?” She responded a little agitated because he disrupted her trail of thoughts.

“Do you know you are playing with fire?! Do you want to get raped?!” The angry voice yelled at her.

She snorted. “No, no, rape would be different. It wouldn’t be rape with my consent.” She laughed it off. What did he know, why did he care. Why did he care? Forming the question in her head, actually wondering why. Why…whhhhyyy. WHY, wwwww…hhhhhh…yyyy. She giggled. ‘Why’ was such a crazy word, playing tricks with your mouth.

A sharp pain set her cheek on fire, her head turning sideways. She put her arm up and pushed herself away from her captor. The world around her was spinning in circles, nausea creeping up inside of her. Faith put out her hand to steady herself and threw up on the clinker bricks below her. Hmm how did she end up outside now? Sobering up a bit she felt someone keeping her hair out of her face, rubbing her back. Faith wiped her mouth and turned back towards her yelling friend.

“Are you paying attention now?”

She stared at him with a puzzled look. What did he want from her? Couldn’t he stop yelling? He came closer towards her and he grabbed her upper arm roughly, fingers digging painfully in her flesh.

“Ouch! Dominic let go of me…” She said with little real power behind her words. She swirled around in his grip, trying to free her arm. His words went on and on but she couldn’t focus on them when she tried to escape from his grasp. If it worked for him it could work for her. “Let go Dominic! Let Go! LET GO OF ME!” She yanked her arm out of his grip successfully.

The unexpectedness of her action mad her stumble backwards, she turned around and suddenly the floor was a bit closer to her then she liked when she was down on her hands and knees on the bricks.

“Get her home.” She heard Dominic say and then she was lifted up by her arms.

* * *

“She’s out Dom.” Jason informed him from the backseat.

Dominic sighed. Why the fuck was she so reckless? He knew she could hold her liquor more than some, but tonight, celebrating his victory, she was completely unhinged. God knows what booze she downed, mixing everything up. “Stay at my place.” Dominic said to Jason who was driving with him because for one, he also had drank more than the appropriate amount to drive with, and two, he needed someone to watch over Faith. Sometimes Dominic felt like a babysitter.

Jason shrugged, it was all fine with him. He could sleep wherever, and to be truthful the couch of the Toretto’s was really comfortable. Jason laid his head down on the shoulder of Faith’s unconscious body and he slightly drifted in and out of sleep. He really tried to stay awake, knowing he had to get up and into the house quite soon.

* * *

When the car stopped Jason stepped out and wanted to pull Faith up.

“Leave it. I’ll take her.” Dominic pushed the keys of his house in Jason’s hand so he could open the door. Dominic then gathered the body of the small girl in his arms, the deadweight making it hard to carry her.

“You gonna be okay bro?”

“It’s fine Vince. Go home and get some sleep. I’ll see ya tomorrow.’’ Dominic told his best friend who had been driving behind him towards his house.

“Fine, see you tomorrow.”

Dominic lifted the girl in his arms a bit higher, it would have been so much easier if she was just screwed and not deadbeat drunk. Kicking the door close behind him with his foot he immediately made his way up the stairs. “Night Jason.”

“Night Dom.” Jason replied while pulling of his shoes and making himself comfortable in front of the TV.

Dominic swung open the door to his bedroom, careful not to wake up Mia who was sleeping just a little further down the hall. He laid Faith down on the bed and pulled off her boots, throwing them aside. He unbuttoned her leather pants and got it off with some pulling. He covered her up in the blanket and laid down next to the obnoxious corps in his bed. The strong scent of alcohol coming of her in waves. She was snoring and to make it all worse she was drooling on his pillow!

He couldn’t understand how she could let it come this far. What would have happened when he didn’t came to get her out of the hands of all those assholes who were taking advantage of her. He’d rather not think of the outcome of that. He turned around and lay with his back towards her.

* * *

The first thing that came to mind when Faith woke up the following day was why the hell these construction workers would start so early in the weekend. Then she realized that the sledgehammer was in fact just inside her head. She refused to open her eyes and decided that to stay in one place and make no movement at all would be the best thing to do. Just wait and sit it out…but she desperately needed to pee.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter (December 97) **

Jason laid his arm around the smooth, silky body that was lying next to him in his bed. His head was popped up on his arm too watch over her to the television. They were watching ‘Fear’ tonight, a thriller from last year. He was fidgeting with the rim of her top, his fingers slightly brushing her belly, the tiny hairs felt soft to his touch. He drew small circles on her tummy. His fingertips slightly traced her hips, feeling the hipbone sticking out, making nice curves in the soft flesh.

He stopped his movements when the tension in the movie build up. He realized they both had been holding their breath when he heard her sigh at the same time he himself did. He nudged her neck with his nose for a little reassurance. She leaned into him and grabbed his hand with hers, entangling their fingers and giving it a small squeeze.

Faith relaxed in his hold. She enjoyed these nights the most. She had nothing to worry about, she felt safe and was able to be herself at all times. His body was keeping hers warm, the TV was providing them with the necessary entertainment and she was looking forward to at least 5 or 6 hours of deep sleep. She let go of his hand and he started to move it over her body again. She didn’t mind, Jason was kind of restless and unconsciously always had to move one of his limbs. She knew instantly if he fell asleep, it caused all movement to stop. Sometimes he talked in his sleep, that was actually pretty cute.

She smiled a little to herself at the thought and snuggled a little closer to her friend. He moved his hand up over her body and brushed some hair behind her ear. His fingers started to lightly stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting out a deep sigh.

Jason was still leaning on his elbow, his face hovering above Faith’s. When he heard her let out a sigh his gaze drifted to her face, making out her mouth curved in a slight smile, a peaceful look on her features. Stroking her hair with long, slow strokes he watched her drifting in and out of sleep.

He bent over her and placed a kiss on her temple. Faith turned around and snuggled up against him, her hands leaning on his bare chest, her feet slipping in between his legs. Her warm breath was spreading against him. He wrapped his left arm around her and pressed her against him for a little while, still popped up on his elbow.

The hand on her back started to move up and down, a feather light touch to her back. He smelled the scent of her shampoo drifting from her. A sweet, provoking scent that would always linger in his sheets the day after she visited him. He enjoyed her company, it was quite uncomplicated, no strings attached. They were best friends and that was it. He knew people expected them to have had sex at least once, but beside some kissing and groping they never went and it was fine with them both.

Last night he had a girl over in his bed with whom he did have sex. It was all good and well but when she left he immediately washed his sheets, his bed just didn’t smell right, he missed the warm, inviting scent of cherry’s on a hot summers evening. Right now he could dream away on that scent, imagining himself in an orchard with his friends by his side, a beer in his hand and nothing to worry about.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter (97?) **

Opening the door of the trailer with her one hand and two glasses in the other, bottle under her arm, she invited herself into Jason’s house. “Look honey, I brought home just the thing we need to make your night!” She cheerfully joked when she walked in. Two pair of eyes looked up at her from under the covers. The shocked pair of the dark girl, trying to cover her body with the sheet, looked at Faith in disbelief. “Didn’t know you had company already, otherwise I would have taken a third glass with me.” Faith said jokingly when she put down the glasses and the bottle on the small table.

The girl in Jason’s bed looked up to him to see how he was going to respond.

“We can share a glass, thanks for bringing it.”

The girl’s mouth dropped in disbelieve and stared from one to another. “Jason send her away!”

“Errmmm…”

Faith smirked at Jason’s indecisiveness and she seated herself on the small bench. The girl snorted and stood up from the bed, dressing herself quickly.

“Heey, where are you going?” Jason asked her.

“We were done anyway and I don’t feel like sharing you with her.” She said with a denigrating head movement towards Faith.

Faith raised an eyebrow but decided not to mingle in the argument between the two bedpartners.

“You can stay and have a drink, Faith won’t stay long!”

“No thank you, you have a weird view of morality. And don’t bother calling me!” She said before she left the trailer and slammed the door.

“Guess I can stay as long as I want then?” Faith asked him.

Jason shrugged his shoulders. “Yes, why not, it’s not like I have something else to do.”

“Or someone else…” Faith said grinning, she stood up again and reached over to the lime that was on the countertop. She grabbed knife from a drawer and started to cut some slices of it.

“Rrrright, wasn’t that good either, but fun for one night.” Jason said as he stood up from the bed and put his boxer on.

Faith reached for the fridge to get some juice and ice cubes out of it. She put the ingredients in the glasses and poured down the vodka in it.

Jason walked over towards her, put his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek. “Heey babe.” He said as she turned around and handed him one of the glasses.

“Next time I’ll call before I come over.” It was her way of apologizing, you would never hear her say sorry.

“No you won’t.” By now he knew the girl and her spontaneous habits, and most of the time he enjoyed it. But there were times her jauntily behavior was a bit inconvenient. Last month she walked in on him in the middle of sex and that had been a real stopper. She wasn’t ashamed and only left after he persisted for her to ‘get the hell out of here!’, but he never finished the sex. She was dangerous for his sexlife, many girls had walked out when she invaded his place. There were some who thought it was a bit odd but fun anyway and the three of them chatted all night. There was even one who lost all interest in Jason and ended up making out with Faith. Faith thought it was funny but wasn’t really interested so she kicked her out of his trailer eventually.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter **

Jason watched the two girls on his bed. His little sister was lying under the covers, staring up at the adult female that was reading her a bedtime story. Megan was fascinated by the way Faith used her voice to make the story more than simple words in a book. Jason smiled, Megan wasn’t the only one who enjoyed bedtime-story-time. Jason took a sip of his drink and noticed the yawn that escaped the little girl. She was tired after the whole day doing fun stuff. Of course his sister tried to stay awake, not wanting this day to come to an end. Megan’s eyelids drooped and no matter how hard she tried, they didn’t open up anymore tonight. Jason stood up and walked over towards the bed standing behind Faith. Faith turned the last page of the book and softly read the last words of the story to the little girl. Jason placed his hand on Faith’s shoulder, careful not to startle her because she was caught up in her reading.

The young female turned her head towards him and gave him a smile. Her eyes were flickering with a bright sparkle. Faith slowly backed away from the bed, trying to make as little movement as possible. Jason reached for her hand to support her. Standing up she gave him a big grin and kissed his cheek cheerfully. Faith got out of his grip, made her way to the cupboard and got a glass out.

Jason followed her with his eyes, a hand reaching up his cheek to the spot where her lips had touched him. “What was that for?” He asked confused.

She looked up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Just because I felt like it.” Faith opened the refrigerator and took out of box of juice to poor it in her glass. “You want some as well?” She asked in a soft voice while she held up the juice box to him.

He reached out for his own glass and stuck it out towards her. Faith took it from him and placed it on the counter next to her own and filled them up. Then she picked up the two glasses and turned around towards the door. She opened it up with one spare free finger and let the door slowly swing open. Faith walked down the tree little steps and put the two glasses down on the small table in front of Jason’s trailer. Jason followed her out and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

Jason took up his glass and sat down in one of the chairs, Faith followed in his lead. She stretched out long and let her head lay back, blowing out a puff of air.

“Man, that kid got too much energy to burn.”

“Says the woman who is bouncing around all day.” Jason responded sarcastically.

“I have to keep up with her, because her timeworn brother can’t.”

Jason stuck out his arm towards Faith but she was out of reach. “If I had enough energy I would stand up and slap you, so consider this a metaphorical slap.”

“Metaphorically noted.” Faith said grinning.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter (Begin March 98) **

Vince watched the dark haired girl lie on her tummy in his bed, the sheets covering most of the lower half of her body except the one leg that was sticking out. He smiled to himself while the sunrays crept in his bedroom. He decided to let her sleep a little longer, he’d find a way to explain to Dom why she would be late for work this morning. He pulled on his blouse over his shirt and went over to kiss Faith on the top of her head. She moaned and turned her head away from him, not waking up. Vince grabbed the keys of his car and walked out of his room, closing the door softly behind him. Descending the stairs he found the house awkwardly silent. Apparently both of his parents had left for work already, pretty early for a Saturday. Vince walked to his blue Nissan Maxima and drove off to the garage.

* * *

Faith hummed to herself, she felt full of energy. Last night had been most pleasant and since first in a long time she had a goodnights rest. She tugged at the bottom of Vince’s shirt, it was way too big for her but she only needed it to get to the shower. She gathered her clothes which were spread all over the place. A slight smile appeared on her face, the dork had let her sleep in. She didn’t really care though, she would take all the time she needed before going to work. Knowing she could always blame Vince for not waking her up.

Faith opened the door of Vince’s bedroom and walked along the corridor towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she turned on the hot water tap and waited for the water to get warm. She pulled off the shirt and her panties and stepped under the shower. She let the water run freely over her head, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the water on her body. She searched through the bottles of soap and sniffed some until she found the one Vince always used. A small smile appeared on her face, the smell remembered her of the numerous times she fell asleep against him in front of the TV.

Faith dropped the bottle when she heard the noise of the shower curtain being pulled aside behind her. Before she could turn around to see what was going on she was roughly shoved against the wall, a large body pressed against her. Faith’s heart sank into her stomach as fear spread through her. This didn’t feel like the sort of company that one would welcome in the shower. Faith’s body tensed and she tried to push herself off the wall but her attacker grabbed her hands, pinned them behind her back and gave her another shove forwards.

Air escaped her lungs with a groan from the impact. Faith felt the fabric of his pants scratch against her legs when he tried to pry them apart. This couldn’t be happening. Using all her power she tried to keep him from succeeding, but the man was strong…too strong. He managed to push his leg between hers and she felt exposed and weak, knowing this was probably only the beginning of much worse although she was putting in all her effort to keep it from happening.

Faith was trashing wildly in his grip, she screamed loudly and managed to free one of her hands. A small sparkle of hope ignited inside of her. She tried to turn around but she felt an elbow dig in her back and her other hand being pulled op into a painful position. Lifting her free arm and reaching up behind her she tried to scratch his face or push him away, anything as long as it would work. She heard him mutter disapprovingly beneath his breath and he managed to grab her free arm and lock it once more tight against her back. Faith opened her mouth but managed to push down the scream of pain before it fully erupted.

The man leaned into her with his full weight, bringing his head close to hers. A familiar odor spread in her nostrils but she couldn’t place it, it confused her. The smell didn’t set off any alarm bells, in fact it told her the opposite.

He whispered into her ear with his deep, low voice. “Last night you screamed for my boy. Today I will show you what a real man feels like.”

Faiths eyes opened wide as she recognized the voice and her brain connected it to the face that belonged with it. Terror and disbelief struggled to take over. She felt her attacker grabbing a handful of her hair and one of her upper arms and for a few seconds she was freed from the bathroom tiles pressing into her face. It didn’t take long though because he slammed her forehead against the wall. In a reflex Faith screamed out in agony and brought her hands up to her face. Black dots marked her vision and dizziness took possession over her. She heard her own breathing loudly inside her head. Her mind had trouble comprehending what was happening and she was paralyzed by fear and incredulity.

Faith’s hands were ripped away from her face and pinned above her head with one of his hands while the other hand enclosed her hip, his nails digging in like a big cat holding on to its prey.

“Now shut up and do as I please.” He growled to her before he kicked her legs apart and pushed up inside of her.

The hot stabs of pain that came with every thrust were noted but not processed. Her mind had locked itself up to protect her from the reality it couldn’t fathom.

* * *

She crumpled down against the slick wall of the bathroom, curling up against it. Faith stared out blankly in front of her, one arm wrapped around her legs, holding on to the toes of one of her feet. The silent tears streamed down her cheeks, meeting with the trail of blood that went down from the cut on her forehead. The rays of the now cold shower washed over her, slowly dissolving the evidence of late events. She needed to get away.

Faith stood up in a haze. Numb she reached over to a towel with her shaking hand. On automatic pilot she managed to dry the better part of herself off before she pulled on her clothes. Dazed she silently walked out of the bathroom and towards Vince’s room. Looking around she found her car keys and took off.

* * *

Faith’s wet hair was dripping down her shoulders, doing no good to her already soaked clothes. She was looking out over the sea from behind the steering wheel. A blank stare on her face, one hand clutched around her gear shift, one around the wheel. Her knuckles white from the tight grip. Suddenly she screamed out loud and pounded on the steering wheel with both her fists numerous times. She slumped forward, her head against the wheel next to both her hands. Faith cried with long, distressed sobs.

How the hell could this have happened? She had promised herself it wasn’t going to, not ever again. How could she have been so stupid? There hadn’t been a lock on the door. You can’t trust anyone! She, of all people, should have learned that by now. She had let her guard down, had been caught inobservant. In all those years she managed to prevent it. Faith cursed her own stupidity. There hadn’t been a fucking lock on the door and still she assumed it would be okay!

The headache she ended up with was getting worse and her throat was dry. Faith wiped with the back of her hand over her face and felt the sticky, dried up blood attach itself to it. She wiped away most of the tears with her thumbs and got out of the car. The gravel on the ground felt rough to her bare feet, she forgot her shoes at the house, another stupidity. She had picked a really quiet place down the coastline to park her car, hardly any traffic passing this side-road. Faith opened the trunk of her car and got a bottle of water and some aspirins out. She took a few sips before she poured some water in her hand and splashed it in her face. Bending over the trunk again she found a towel, a clean shirt and a pair of flip-flops.

Faith sat down in the front seat of her car again and looked into the rearview mirror, adjusting it so she could see the cut on her forehead. Luckily it had stopped bleeding. She took the aspirins and wetted a tip of the towel. Faith cleaned up her face and changed the bloodstained shirt with a clean one. She desperately longed for a shower, she felt dirty. Faith started her engine and drove off to one of the recreational beaches, they had showers over there.

* * *

Skillfully slipping her bikini on in her car without exposing anything to the outside world she got ready to get to the beach. The saltwater would be good for the wound on her head, besides that, she didn’t want people to get suspicious, which they would if they saw her only take a shower. No one needed to know her situation, it wasn’t something she was really proud of.

She walked up to the sea with an elegance that was completely contradicting with the way she felt. Faith dropped her towel and the bottle of shampoo close to the water. Entering the cold sea made her hesitate for a second before she carried through and went under water as soon as it was deep enough. The salty water stung when it connected with the wound. She bit her lip and splashed some more water at her face.

The dark haired girl reached underwater for a hand of sand and started to scrub herself with it, trying to get rid of the dirty feeling. The combination of the rough sand with the cold water made her skin burn. When she felt clean enough she got out and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. She walked up to the showers which were only a little warmer than the sea. The sun had been heating the pipes al morning, so if she was quick it would be fine.

* * *

Faith watched the water stream down her body, her reddened skin was covered with goosebumps. She turned off the shower and toweled herself dry. Shivering she made her way back to her car, towel wrapped around her. With the same agility she changed out of her bikini into jeans and yet another top. She took place behind the steering wheel and sat there for a while, shivering and lost in thoughts.

Fragments of this morning’s events flashed in front of her eyes and a mixture of anger and hurt settled inside her. Frustration was gnawing at her. Why did she never saw it coming? Hadn’t there been signs, any signs at all? Maybe he didn’t meant to…a small voice inside her let out a sarcastic laugh…yeah right, as if. She tried to think of other things, getting sick of the ongoing movie played by her mind.

She was supposed to be working today. There was no way in hell she could face the guys. What would they think? What would they say? They would certainly ask questions. If she didn’t have the cut...it would have been less obvious something was wrong. Maybe if they didn’t see anything they wouldn’t ask and she could go through the day unnoticed. She snorted, who was she kidding? She was too…affected, to go by unnoticed. She reached for her phone and looked through the last few phone numbers. Dominic was there. She hesitated, her thumb hovering over the small, green button. She was afraid her voice would crack up and give her away, she’d better text him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter (Begin March 98)**

Dominic reached for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans when it buzzed. He opened the message and read it. “Faith just texted me, said she is sick.”

Vince looked up from the car he was working on and let his gaze wonder over to the clock on the wall. It was already past 13:00. Would she have woken up this late and didn’t she want to come to work for the lousy few hours that were left? Or was she really not feeling well? In that case he hadn’t been lying to Dom after all this morning.

“Did she say what’s wrong?” Jason’s voice could be heard from under the Chevrolet.

“No, just that she’s sick. Maybe Vince can tell us more…” Dom gave Vince a suspicious look.

Jason rolled the creeper away from under the car and stood up. He walked up towards his friends and colleagues. “Was she supposed to work today? I thought she had taken a day off.”

“She was supposed to work, but she apparently slept at Vince and he told me that she already didn’t feel well this morning, so he let her get back to sleep.” Dom stared Vince in the eyes while he said this.

For Vincent it was all too clear that his best friend didn’t fully believe his story. He was sure his friend thought he was on to something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Vince and Faith had kept it a secret that they were sleeping with each other now and then. Vince didn’t feel the need to brag about this one, it wasn’t like the other girls he conquered. He was pretty sure that telling this would add nothing to their groups dynamics, so why would he? Vince shrugged when Dom kept looking at him. “I don’t know man, she just said sick, no extensive medical chart.”

“Maybe hungover?” Dom asked, glaring at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Could be. We did drink something yesterday.” Vince was relieved that Dominic brought up something so simple. He could easily go along with this excuse if needed.

“Well, it’s good that it’s weekend. If she is really sick and not just hungover like you suggest Dom, she has another day to get well before a new week starts Monday.” Jason rather believe that Faith was sick than that she was lying about a hangover. She had those before but still went to work anyway. If it was a hangover than it was probably a really bad one and she would be of no use today anyway.

* * *

Faith’s phone buzzed several times in a close range while she was driving. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, but she needed to be out of town for a while. She parked her car on a quiet parking spot next to the road and took up her phone. She expected at least one text back from her friend and boss Dominic. She didn’t know what to expect from him, it could be an angry text or a friendly one, or one that looked friendly but had that nasty undertone to it. Opening the text it turned out to be just an ‘Okay’. He either didn’t have time or he didn’t believe her, otherwise he might have wished her all the best or something. The second text was from Vince.

_*Told you were sick this morning. Dom thinks hangover, stick with that.* _

A few minutes later he had send another one.

_*Unless you are really sick, than stick with that. Because, you know, truth is always better.*_

And another one after yet another few minutes.

_*So in case you are sick…get well.* _

She smiled through her tears, that was so like Vince. First worrying about saving his own ass, and in this case, hers as well. Faith noticed she also had a text from Jason.

_*Hey Hot Stuff. Heard you aren’t feeling too well. Do you need something? I can come by after work.* _

She smiled again, Jason was the sweetest one of the three. Always thoughtful and ready to do anything for you. She replied to his message.

_*Just a headache, I’ll survive. Don’t need anything, will be sleeping a lot, but thanx anyway.* _

This way she wasn’t lying. She was having a headache and she did feel like sleeping. She felt totally worn out. A nice, soft bed to sleep in was all she wanted, but she had to do with sleeping in her car. She stepped out of her car and got a blanket and a pillow from the trunk and settled herself on the backseat. She was glad that she wasn’t really big and when she folded her legs up she managed to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Her phone buzzed again.

_*Just tell me if you change your mind...* _

She turned the sound of the phone off and lay her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter (Begin March 98, Monday morning) **

“Good morning babe, feeling any better today?” Jason asked when he walked in to the garage and saw Faith working on her current project, a Honda Prelude VTEC from 1994. When she looked up to him Jason cringed. “What is that?” He walked up to her around the Honda and took her chin in his hand, lifting her head to get a better look at the cut on her forehead.

“Get off!” Faith pushed his hand away and took a step back, dipping her head and averting her eyes.

“I just wanted to look.” Jason said as he took a step forwards.

“Don’t!” Faith took another step back, lifting her hand with the wrench in it, indicating that he couldn’t come any closer.

Jason gave her a puzzled look. “What happened? Does this have to do something with you ‘being sick’?” Jason placed the last part between quotation marks because he was dubious if she really had been sick.

“Alright, alright, you caught me.” Faith lowered the wrench and relaxed a little more. “I went surfing Saturday morning and I had a small accident. I collided with another surfer and his board hit my head.” She put a lock of her hair behind one ear and looked down again. “I know I shouldn’t have, but the weather was perfect for it.” When she looked up again he saw she was blushing a little. “See, I was punished immediately.” Faith pointed towards her forehead and rolled her eyes up as if she could see her own forehead.

“Can I?” Jason asked hesitantly, also pointing towards her forehead.

“Yeah…yeah sure, if you want to.” Faith sighed and crossed her arms.

Jason walked up to her and brushed some more hair out of her face to get a better look at the ugly looking spot on her head. There was a big bump which varied in color from deep purple to blueish green. In the middle of the bump was a clean cut. When he touched the bump with the tip of his thumb she flinched and backed away.

“Have you seen a doctor?”

“It’s just a bruise Jayz.” Faith turned away from him and started to work on her project again.

“Were you dizzy? Nauseous?”

“I have no concussion. I can take a hit, I have a thick skull.”

Jason snorted. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Faith opened her mouth to answer but Dominic and Vince chose that moment to come walking in. Jason and Faith both looked their way.

“Heey, you’re back.” Vince said cheerily.

Faith’s breath got caught in her throat when she saw the young, dark haired man walk up to her. He was the spitting image of his father. The horrendous feeling of Saturday morning came back in all severity.

Vince stopped in his tracks. “Oh right, I forgot.” He turned around and walked back to where he came from.

“Are you okay? You look a bit pale? If you are still not feeling well you’d better go home and back to your bed…”

Faith was ripped out of her thoughts by Dominic’s concerned voice. She brought one hand up to her face and rubbed her closed eyes with her fingers before she pinched the bridge of her nose. A deep frown on her forehead indicated she tried to remember what Dom had been asking. “I’m fine Dom.” She needed to get herself together before Vince returned. It was ridiculous to be flummoxed by Vince’s appearance. He wasn’t his dad, Vince would never…

“Here you go.”

Faith jumped when Vince loudly placed her shoes on the hood of the Honda. She definitely needed to gather her thoughts before her friends would get suspicious.

“Didn’t you miss these?” Vince asked, interested in how anyone could forget their shoes.

“Not really, it was warm and I had a pair of flip-flops in my car and I spent most of the weekend in bed, not wearing shoes of course. And I have others.” Faith answered while she held out her foot to show another pair of boots there. Vince seemed to be buying it, he shrugged his shoulders.

“Where did you get that?” Dominic said, pointing to her forehead.

Faith gave him the really short version, expecting him to understand. “Illegally surfing during work hours.” She turned around and started to work on the Honda again, indicating she wanted to hear nothing about it.

“At least your honest about it.” Dominic said dumbfounded before he too turned around and went to work.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter (March 98, Saturday) **

“Are you coming?”

Faith looked up towards Jason who was standing next to his car, ready to take off. She gave him a questioning look, not quite sure what he was talking about.

“To Dominic’s…we are going to hang out there…Mia’s cooking…probably a movie…” Jason continued to add more information when he saw Faith still looked confused. It wasn’t something that needed a lot of explaining, they did this pretty often, but somehow Faith had forgotten they agreed upon tonight.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I have…something else I need to do.” Faith hurriedly spoke.

Jason gave her a suspicious look. “I thought you said you were coming?”

“O…right…I did. I think I forgot, I’ve already made other plans.”

“You really can’t make it? You have dinner plans than? Because you need to eat anyway and you could do that just as well at Dom’s.” Jason wanted her there, he had been looking forward to this evening all day. It was the beginning of the weekend and he liked to celebrate it with his friends. It’s been quite a busy week with a lot of cars that needed to be finished. The pressure was high and they hadn’t been working really efficient but in the end they had managed.

“I...no…I wanted to grab a quick bite.”

“All you have to do is sit and wait.” Jason said matter-of-factly.

“You know it’s not going to be quick…” Faith had always enjoyed dinner at Toretto’s, but for the first time ever she was nervous to be around her friends the whole evening. She had tried to act normal around Vince, but every time she saw him the irrational feeling of fear surfaced. Her body just refused to listen to the voice of reason. Faith was afraid of Vince and she hated herself for it because it was totally unfounded. She had been avoiding any unnecessary contact the whole week already, only having work-related conversations, not only with Vince but also with Dom and Jason.

“But there is delicious food. Imagine the seasoned meat, the cold corona’s…How can you refuse?” Jason could imagine all the mouthwatering goodness that Mia was probably already preparing for them now. The longer they stayed here, the longer it took for them to get a taste of it.

Faith’s stomach growled at the lively description of the food Jason gave and she gave in. She didn’t have anything else to do and it was ridiculous to avoid her friends. “Okay, you convinced me. Let’s go.” Faith stepped in her car and slammed her door shut.

* * *

“I’ll get it.” Faith stood up from her place next to Dom and walked towards the house. So far so good, things weren’t as bad as she thought they would be. They had a few beers and some food and they were just ready for desert. Faith finally relaxed a little, things would be okay. She could forget what happened and move on, she just needed some time. Faith bent over to get the ice-cream from the freezer. Closing the door she turned around and jumped back against the fridge. “Vince.” She hoarsely said his name.

Vince had offered to get some new beers for the guys a few moments after Faith went for desert. He had silently followed the sexy brunette into the kitchen and walked up to her. “Hey Gorgeous.” Vince took another step forwards and cupped her cheek in his hand.

“Vince, I…we…I don’t…”

“Sssht, don’t talk.” Vince leaned over and kissed her lips.

A loud *Thud* filled the room as the box of ice-cream fell to the floor. Faith was frozen with her back against the fridge.

Vince pulled back when she lacked the response he expected. He looked around to see if maybe anyone was on to them. He saw that the box of ice-cream landed a little further away from them in the kitchen and he walked towards it to pick it up. “I think you dropped something.” He said with a grin and turned back around to hand it over to Faith but she was already halfway out of the kitchen. “Faith?”

She looked back over her shoulder and spoke to him. “I can’t.” Her voice was quivering, her breathing raised. She quickly made her way out of the kitchen, towards the front door of the house where she bumped into Jason.

“Where are you going?” Jason just came down the stairs from a visit to the bathroom when he run into Faith. She reached for the doorknob but when she heard his voice she spun around and faced him. The haunted look on her face made him worry. “What is going on?”

“I…I need to go. I’m late.” She hastily replied.

“Faith?!” Vince could be heard down the hallway.

“Bye.” Faith pecked Jason on his cheek and hurried out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Jason stood wonderingly at the bottom of the stairs when Vince came to stand next to him.

“Did you see Faith?” Vince asked Jason.

“Yeah.” He slowly responded. “What did you do?” Jason gave his friend an intrusive look.

“What do you mean ‘what did I do’? I didn’t ‘do’ anything. I just went to grab beer and she suddenly left.” Vince didn’t feel the need to tell him about the kiss. He was pretty sure that wasn’t the cause of her awkward behavior. They did these things all the time, especially when the others were close and there was a chance of getting caught. It made it all a lot more exhilarating.

“She practically runs out of the house after you’ve been alone with her in the kitchen! You must have done something, or you said something offensive?”

“I swear I didn’t, I barely spoke to her. Unless she was afraid I was mad at her for dropping the ice-cream.” Vince said with a goofy grin on his features.

Jason gave him an annoyed look.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter (End March 98) **

Faith was lost in thoughts while she tried to fix the radio. Stupid thing died on her completely now. Started to falter last month. The brunette used a screwdriver to open up the small front. Normally she would have waited till she could look at it in the garage, where she had all the right equipment, but lately she hadn’t been around there much. She tried to keep her time at the garage at a minimum, only working the hours that Dom payed her for. And sometime not even that. She had took up a few sick days recently, just on the days she felt at her worst. She had figured time would make things fade, it would make her less anxious being around Vince. It didn’t, and not only around Vince. She was on edge all the time and it was taking its toll. She slept bad, she was nervous and jumpy. It wasn’t going to take long before the guys would really notice something was wrong and they wouldn’t buy her cheap excuses anymore. Besides that, Vince was still under the impression she was going to sleep with him. He tried to come on to her whenever he felt like it. She needed something real to keep them away from her.

“Need some help?”

Faith looked up startled, noticing Johnny Tran leaning casually on the opened door of her car. “No thanks, I can manage.” She switched her attention back to her radio, hoping he would leave. Nobody liked Tran and his family. He was a sleek, sneaky, self-centered creep. He was one of Dominic’s biggest rivals. A smile appeared around Faith’s lips. He was perfect.

“Are you sure? I can get you a new one…for free.”

“For free?” Faith stood up out of her seat. Tran didn’t move. “Nothing is for free, we both know that.”

“You’re a smart girl.” He said with a sleek smile.

Faith traced her fingers over his chest, her sight following her movement. “What’s your price Tran.” She asked as she looked up at him.

Johnny Tran got hold of her hand against his chest. “How about we discus that over some dinner?”

“You’re buying?” Faith resisted the urge the pull back her hand.

“I asked you, didn’t I.”

“You did.”

“Let’s discuss the details tomorrow, when you bring your car so I can fix you up with that new radio.”

“Sounds good to me.“

“Good.” Johnny placed a kiss on her hand. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Faith watched as he walked away. What was she getting herself in to? Dom would be pissed if he knew. She hadn’t expected Tran to be so willing. She expected he was up to something. Maybe he wanted to get back at Dom for sleeping with his sister. Faith didn’t really care what his motives where. She knew her own, that was enough.

“What was that about?”

Faith jumped when she suddenly heard Jason next to her. “What was what?”

“Tran?”

“Oh, Tran was just being Tran. Nothing important.” Faith brushed her hand through her hair. “Is Dom’s race already starting?”

“No, it got canceled. Troy couldn’t make it. That’s what I came to tell you.”

“Right. So what are we still doing here?”

“It’s Vince against Savage now. They’ll start in a few minutes.”

Jason walked away but stopped and turned around. “Are you coming to the after party?”

Faith had wanted to get back in her car but stood up again. “I don’t think so. I’m beat, I’m going to bed early.”

“Maybe we can watch a movie?”

“No really Jayz, I need to sleep.” Faith sat down in her car and closed the door.

Jason watched as she sat in her car. Lately Faith was different. He wondered if he had done something wrong. She used to come over to his place several times a week but not anymore. The brunette used to like the party’s but she hadn’t been to one recently. She loved to work at the garage every minute she could, but now she avoided the place. Something was off, but he didn’t know what it was and she was avoiding all conversation. Jason sighed and walked back to his Toyota.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter (April 98)**

“Geez, this thing is heavy.”

“Just keep your feet on the ground and carefully pull the throttle.”

“Whoah!”

“Careful, I said careful!” Johnny yelled after Faith when she spurted away on the motorbike. She released the throttle and came to a halt. Johnny walked towards her. “So we covered the basics, I’ll teach you more tomorrow.”

Faith pulled of her helmet. “We really have to quite now? I was just getting started.”

“I don’t have time for this now. I have an appointment in 20 minutes.” Johnny placed his hands on her sides.

“Oh, alright. Help me get off will you.” Faith said with a smirk.

Johnny Tran leaned over and whispered in her ear. “You just have to be patient before I help you get off.” He let his nose trail down her neck and in to her cleavage as he pulled down the zipper of her jacket. “Just don’t lose the leather until I get home.”

“Can’t promise you that. It’s pretty hot.”

Tran put the bike on its standard and helped Faith off. “You’d better don’t take it off. You know what happens to disobedient girls.”

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t like it when I’m naughty.” She playfully said.

He locked her head with his hand and kissed her hard. “I have to go Faith. Go inside.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you later.” Faith pecked his cheek before she walked towards the house, she sent him one more mischievous look over her shoulder before she opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Closing the door behind her Faith lost the smile she was wearing. She clapped in her hands and the lights went on. Making her way over to the coffee machine she opened her jacket and tossed it aside. She pressed the button for a cappuccino and then checked to see if there was something in the fridge she could eat. There was still a piece of cake left from yesterday so she took her chances. Faith walked in to the living room and sat down on the large couch. The remote control in her hands she kicked of her shoes and flipped through the channels. Taking a piece of the raspberry pie she landed on some comedy show and decided to keep it there. After the cake the brunette took a blanket from the couch and made herself comfortable sipping her coffee.

* * *

“Faith.”

The whispering groggily made her open her eyes meeting Johnny’s. “Hey.” She said with a smile on her face.

“I want you to get up.” He said as he stood from his hunched position.

“Just a few more minutes.” The brunette said as she closed her eyes and hugged the blanket tighter around her.

“I’m not going to ask you again.” His tone didn’t show any emotions.

“Fine.” Faith dragged herself of the couch, still hugging the blanket. “Now what?”

“Come with me.” He took her elbow and guided him to one of his bedrooms. He took the blanket from her before they entered and dropped it just outside the door. The Korean man turned the key in the lock. “I want you to undress.”

Faith turned around, facing him. “I’m not really in the mood. Can’t we just go and sleep?”

“Faith, stop arguing with me and undress.”

Faith stared at him confused. She wanted to say ‘you can’t make me’, but something about his posture made her rethink. She didn’t want him to lose interest in her. The guys figured she was seeing someone, they just didn’t know who it was, but she had a legal excuse to not be around them as much anymore. She needed Johnny. She would give him what he wanted, but she wasn’t going to make it too easy for him.

Johnny walked towards a closet and opened a drawer.

“I will if you do.” Faith said boldly.

Johnny rummaged through the drawer. “I like it better when you don’t say so much.” He turned around and walked up to Faith.

“What is that?” Faith said as she looked at the thing he was carrying.

Johnny stroked her hair and hold her face with his other hand. “Just a little something to make you a bit more…compliant.” Johnny softly pressed the rubber ball against her lips.

“I uh…I don’t know about this.” Faith started to feel a little anxious.

“It’ll be fine Faith.” He said soothing. “I’ll be there with you. It’ll be nice.” He patiently waited for her to take the ball in her mouth.

Faith hesitated but eventually decided to open her mouth and let Johnny secure the gag behind her head.

“Now take of your clothes.”

Faith slowly undresses before him, unsure if she agreed with this.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter (May 1998) **

Dominic heard them before he saw them. The road was going up, blocking his view of what was happening further down the street. The engines fast approaching them couldn’t be anything else then bikes. He watched his rearview mirror to find that Vince and Jason were still right behind him. Looking in front of him again made him see the motorbikes that topped the hill now. As he thought, it was Tran and his gang. They were on neutral territory here but Dominic never trusted the Asian guy. They used to be on good foot with each other, a healthy form of rivalry always there. That was until Dom slept with Su-Jin, the only sister of Tran. Johhny Tran hadn’t been too pleased with that and now it was war between him and Dominic.

The bikes passed them without any trouble and Dominic drove on towards their destination. They organized a race near the beach. All three of them were going to ride tonight.

* * *

Faith sighed deeply as they drove on and put a good few miles between them and the cars. She hadn’t been able to look at them, too afraid they would recognize her. She knew it was ridiculous, she was wearing a biker suit and she had a helmet with a smoked visor. It was just the fear of getting caught. She was afraid all hell would break lose if the guys found out she was dating Tran.

Johnny slowed down his bike as they came to the garage and Faith almost jumped off before they stood still. She took off her helmet and unzipped her jacket.

“What’s the rush?” Tran asked as he too took of his helmet.

“I have to go, I promised I would race tonight.”

Johnny stayed on his bike. “Just be back in time.”

Faith disappeared in to the dressing room as she answered him. “I will, I promise.” She had never before rushed as fast out of her suit. She walked back inside while fastening her belt. The brunette walked over to Johnny Tran and kissed him quickly. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“On time.”

“On time.” She reassured him before she snatched her car keys from the work bench and run to her car. She got in and started the engine, speeding off for the races tonight. She promised the guys.

* * *

“She’ll be here.”

“She’d better be. I arranged this race for her.”

“She’ll be here.” Jason wasn’t sure who he tried to convince more, Dom or himself. He knew Faith said she’d be here, but she had missing out on things a lot lately. She spent hardly any time at the garage. She skipped most of the movie nights at Dom’s, she didn’t even come to pick up dinner. But what bothered Jason the most was that she had seemed to forgot about their friendship. No more long nights at his trailer, no more walks along the beach, no more surfing together. He hardly ever saw her. Faith was occupied with other things. Other things that didn’t include any of her friends. He was sad about that. Sad and pissed. She had always been welcome at his place and now she just let him hang. He hoped the guy she was doing this for was worth it.

Vince noticed the maroon Volkswagen coming their way. “It’s about time.”

Faith put a heavy foot down on her brake and stopped right in front of Dom, Vince and Jason. She rushed out of the car while apologizing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“What kept you so long.” Dom asked without actually wanting an answer. He grabbed her arm and dragged Faith towards the group that was waiting for them. “It’s all quite easy. The two of you drive to mills road.” He spoke to Faith and Troy. “First one who passes the old Millhouse wins.”

“What are the stakes?” someone asked.

“Two large.” He looked at Faith and Troy in turns. “Everything clear?”

The two racers both nodded.

“Okay, then we’re good to go.” Dom stepped back and the crowd split.

Jason reached for Faith’s shoulder when she turned to get to her car. “Faith.”

The brunette turned around to him. “What is it?”

“I need to talk to you.”

He seemed urgent. Serious. She doubted and looked behind her. Troy was already behind the wheel. “Can this wait till after the race?” She gave him an apologetic look.

Jason put his hands in his pockets and looked down. “I guess.”

“Great. Thanks.”

He glanced at her boots. He recognized them. They looked new. Jason looked up at her as she stayed rooted to the ground. “Something wrong?”

Faith hesitated. “Aren’t you going to wish me good luck?”

“Eh…sure.” He pulled his hand put of his pockets and squeezed her shoulders a little awkward. “Good luck.”

Faith closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Jason doubtfully placed his arms around her. He missed her close to him. She still smelled like cherry’s. Cherry’s and a hint of something else… Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition. Those Boots! He saw them before.

“I’ll see you after the race.” Faith let go and went to her car.

* * *

“Faith, we need to talk.” Jason stepped to her as soon as the girl got out of her car. She was smiling broad.

“I won, isn’t it great.”

“Yes, really great.” Jason said surly. “Now come on.” He got hold of her arm and dragged her away from the crowd.

“Hey!” she pulled herself free from his grip. “What’s the matter? Who died.” She joked.

“Are you dating Tran?” Jason’s eyes pierced the brunette’s.

Faith unconsciously took a step back. “What?” Her brain raced in order to come up with some excuse. How did he know? Who told him? Was he sure? Could she get out of this? She could deny. She wouldn’t lie. “What?” was all her flabbergasted mind could come up with.

Jason’s jaw tightened. Her response told him all he needed to know. “Ah, damn it Faith!” He scolded. “How could you?”

“What I do is my own business.” There was no use in denying it.

“You know Dom hates his guts!”

“It’s not for anyone else to decide who I date.” Faith crossed her arms.

“But why him?! Of all people you choose him? What has he got that no one else has?”

“I don’t know Jason, I just like him.”

Jason laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. He’s public state enemy number one to us. How could you?!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help who I fall for.”

“You can at least try not to act on it.”

“It doesn’t work that way, you know that.”

“Of course it works that way! Just don’t think of someone like that! It’s not that hard.”

“I’m not gonna discuss this with you.” Faith spat.

“Fine. Don’t talk to me. What are you going to tell Dom?”

“Tell me what?”

“Dom, hey. Jason and I were just talking some. Not important.” Faith said in a sweet voice.

“She’s seeing Johnny Tran and forgot to tell us about it!” Jason said frustrated.

“What!”

Faith rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing this again.”

Dom gave her a long, hard stare. “Get out of my sight.”

“It’s nothing Dom. It’s not that serious.”

Dominic rubbed his bald head. “Faith, you don’t get it. He’s using you.”

“Using me?” The small girl put her hand on her hip. “So you don’t think he actually likes me?” Her voice lined with anger.

“He’s just using you to get info about us, about the garage, about the cars, out tactics.”

Faith sighed “Of course he is.” She said stating the obvious. “Did it ever occur to you that I might do the same to him? I’m not that retarded Dom.”

“You don’t know half of his tricks Faith. He’s always one step ahead of you. If you don’t get that, I can’t keep you around.”

“You’re not serious are you?” She said astonished.

“It’s him or us. You can’t have both.”

“You’re really going to make me choose?”

“You are hardly around anymore so it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“So you automatically think I’ll pick his side? Doesn’t really sound like I still have a choice.”

“I can’t trust you if you do otherwise. You never told us you were seeing him. Even if that was for getting information from him. You never let us in on your plans. Sounds like a lot of bull you just come up with to justify why you are with him.”

Faith’s jaw dropped. “Fine. You make it easy like that.”

“Good. I don’t ever want to see you. Or with Jason or Vince.”

Jason’s eyes shot to Dominic. He couldn’t be saying that.

“Let’s go.” Dom signed for Jason to get to their cars.

Jason gave Faith a last look. Not sure what to think of all this, before he followed Dominic.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter**

“You’re late.”

When Faith opened the front door she noticed Johnny sitting on the couch, staring at her, waiting for her. “I got hold up.” She excused herself. She was tired. The brunette had been driving around a while after her conversation with Dominic and Jason. She couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. Of course she had always know this moment would come one day. She just never considered to think about it, always putting it on the long run. She would know Dom would be pissed. Heck, if possible Vince would be even more pissed. She was glad she didn’t have to deal with him, she wouldn’t know how she would respond to him. He was still a sore spot, she couldn’t face him, not even with others around them.

“I heard Dom found out about us.” Johnny said calm.

Faith walked towards him and sat down on the couch next to him. “I know. I should have told him sooner. I’m sorry.”

Johnny stood up. “You’re sorry?” He said angry.

Faith looked at him, not understanding what she did now.

“He wasn’t supposed to find out.”

“I didn’t tell him.”

“No one should have told him.”

“Why not?” Faith raised herself from the couch as well.

“You dumb girl.”

The denigrating tone in his voice was hard to miss.

“You are of no use to me now. Pack your bags.”

“You’re kicking me out?!”

“I’m not ‘kicking’ you out.” Johnny quoted her. “I’m just telling you we are done. You are no longer welcome here anymore.”

Faith put up her hand exasperated. “Great. This is just my lucky day. But don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair if ten minutes.” The young girl marched towards the bedroom and snatched her duffle bag from besides the bed. She stuffed in some of her clothes and finished it with her brush ad toothbrush from the bathroom. Without even saying goodbye

* * *

Faith stormed out of the house, not bothering to close the door behind her. The maroon Volkswagen Corrado SLC was speeding down the I-15. Everything in Los Angeles had blown up in her face. Why did she ever came here in the first place. Back then she had desperately wanted to leave her past behind her. Seemed like a good idea to come to L.A. with Ronnie. He life hadn’t been really better from there on. She was still homeless now, nothing new to her, but for once she would like to see it different. No life full of ex boyfriends who used to beat her up, for sex or because they had anger management issues. She was so fed up with other people controlling her life. Being dependent of guys for the basic necessities of life. A roof over her head, food in her stomach and gas in her tank. Suddenly, living in her car didn’t seem to unappealing to her.

The image of Jason looking at her tonight flashed through her mind. She’d seen the hurt in his eyes, the anger, the betrayal. She wished she could erase that memory from her mind. She never meant to hurt him, or Dom for that matter. They didn’t deserve it. They had always been good to her, always protected her. Not expecting anything in return. Well…besides that they expected that she could be trusted. She had let them down. Faith felt her eyes tear up and smiled through it. Funny, how something small can change your life so drastically. She wiped her hand over her eyes. She needed to get away from Los Angeles. The city of Angels was not for her, she should have known that, she belonged in hell. So hell it was. Boston be warned…


End file.
